Secrets
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: Y quien no tiene un secreto? Por más que exista la confianza...
1. Tear us apart

Bueno antes que nada quisiera decir que hoy no fue un buen día para mí, todo lo contrario hoy todo me ha salido mal, no voy a ocultar esta vez que me sigo sintiendo mal. Es un poco estúpido contar esto en especial por que casi nadie me conoce pero de una forma u otra creo que me ayuda a sentirme mejor… Mi vida esta llena de problemas empezando por casa pero la mayor parte de la culpa la tengo yo. Hoy salí a caminar en la noche por mi casa, he caminado mas o menos una hora sin rumbo fijo hasta que mis pies volvieron a traerme a casa. Lo que me impresiono de mi salida nocturna fue la cantidad de gente que al igual que yo caminan sin rumbo fijo y lo peor la mayoría no tiene quien lo espere en casa… algunos ni casa tienen, duermen en las calles. Creo que es una realidad de los países sudamericanos aunque ocurre en todas partes. Sentí mis problemas tan insignificantes al lado de ellos, y no es que mis problemas sean pequeños. Esta gente enfrenta ahora algo a lo que siempre le he tenido miedo… estar solo o sola en mi caso. Me quede hablando un rato con un vagabundo y la historia es triste. Le dije que trataría de cambiar la situación (creo que fantasee un poco) él solo me sonrió y me dijo gracias (le convide un sandwich para su hambre) y me fui.

Me sentí re mal cuando lo deje en la puerta de esa tienda tratando de dormir con el frío que hacía. Sé que no puedo hacer gran cosa por él más que darle algo cada vez que lo vea pero de repente puedo crear conciencia (eso dice mi profesor) puedo contar esto para que de repente si ves lo mismo que yo hagas algo y no te quedes con los brazos cruzados. Yo no tengo mucho en mi casa pero lo que puedo trato de dar.

Bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decir… me siento un poco mejor ya que salió de mi mente aunque él señor sigue afuera en la puerta de la tienda donde lo deje.

Esta historia es básicamente de Kouji, aunque Kouichi también aparece. La historia viene a contar desde el divorcio hasta más adelante… espero les guste.

**Secrets **

Capítulo 1: Tear us apart

Todo comenzó desde que éramos pequeños, las peleas entre papá y mamá no eran tan fuertes como lo son ahora, haciendo memoria nunca me enteré por que comenzó todo esto pero si de algo estaba seguro es que era serio. Si bien sus peleas siempre era fuertes nunca fueron tan serias por que después todo volvía a la normalidad. Por más peleas que hubieran siempre permanecían juntos y eso era algo de lo que nosotros estábamos confiados.

Sabía que era una mala idea caer enfermo justo para las vacaciones de medio año, yo no pude ir por eso al campamento con los demás, la fiebre y mamá no me dejaban. Me quedé solo en mi cuarto por una semana o hasta que bajara mi fiebre, era demasiado aburrido estar en cama en especial si mi única compañía que era mi hermano estaba disfrutando del campo. Yo me tuve que conformar con oír a papá y a mamá gritar todo el día. No me gustaba presenciar peleas, mucho menos oír los gritos que venían de la sala que ahora último se había convertido en un campo de batalla.

Por lo poco que había logrado captar mamá se quejaba de la plata, no era que no nos alcanzase para vivir es que aparentemente teníamos una fuga de plata. Quería que se callaran de una vez, mi cabeza me dolía mucho y no podía descansar. Se callaron por un momento pero después los gritos fueron más fuerte. Podía captar algunas cosas de la discusión como 'ya no aguanto más!', 'No te soporto!' , 'No planeo pasar esto por alto' pero lo que más me preocupo de todo esto fue una palabra al unísono… DIVORCIO

Esa palabra me retumbó en l cabeza por un buen rato… divorcio. Jamás pense que alguno de ellos se atreviera a eso. Según lo que había visto en televisión el juez siempre favorecía a la mamá dándole la custodia del menor pero en este caso yo era el menor. Pero era el menor solo por algunos minutos de diferencia, tenía la misma edad de mi hermano… éramos gemelos… como actuaría el juez en ese caso? Si los dos nos quedáramos con mamá entonces papá se sentiría solo y pensaría que no lo queremos, por otra parte si vivimos con papá sería todo al revés. Traté de escuchar más pero solo oí la puerta que se cerraba detrás de papá que se había ido a buscar una abogado… al parecer la cosa esta vez si iba en serio.

Me dio algo de temor salir de mi cuarto a ver que sucedía. Me puse mis sandalias y camine despacio hasta la sala. Mamá estaba llorando en el sofá pero se percato de mi presencia. Se secó las lágrimas y trató de serenar su cara lo más que pudo. Me abrazó muy fuerte… no sabía si preguntarle o no.

"Ya debes haber escuchado lo del divorcio no?" – por suerte ella trajo el tema. – "Tu papá se ira de la casa pero ustedes se quedaran conmigo. El podrá venir a visitarnos cuando quiera así que no te preocupes por eso". – me daba pena el hecho que sería papá el que se iría, era muy triste estar solo. –"Tengo que buscar una abogado para el papeleo. Llamaré a mi amigo para eso".

"Y mi hermano? Y Kouichi?"

"No te preocupes por él. El todavía tiene seis días más en el campo, cuando vuelva le contaremos todo. El no se ira, los tres permaneceremos juntos, no te preocupes" – No me convencía mucho lo que me dijo mamá, lo divorcios en la televisión no se veían tan fáciles. Mamá aprovecho para tomarme la temperatura y mandarme de nuevo a la cama por que en mi caso la fiebre podía ser algo grave. Siempre que mamá quería evitar una conversación hacía eso, buscaba una excusa y nos mandaba a otro lugar. De los dos Kouichi era el más accidentado pero yo era el que más se enfermaba. En ese momento no me sentía tan mal pero preferí hacerle caso.

Mientras permanecí en cama ese día iba pensando. Si íbamos a vivir los dos con mamá estaríamos bien alimentados con comida sana que ella preparaba, estaríamos cerca al colegio, no nos preocuparíamos de la limpieza y las cosas de la casa. Por otra parte si viviéramos con papá comeríamos comida chatarra, probablemente tendríamos que cocinar nosotros y hacer la limpieza pero con papá podíamos salir a pasear a varios lugares ya que a papá le gustaba mucho viajar. Vivir sin uno de ellos sería difícil a pesar de las visitas seguidas las cosas ya no serían las mismas.

Papá llegó tarde esa noche. No durmió con mamá y como el sofá de la sala era incómodo tomo posesión de la cama de Kouichi por el momento. Papá había contratado un abogado para esto, según lo que me dijo esa noche él iba a pelear por la custodia de nosotros dos y al igual que mamá me dijo que nada cambiaría pero yo sabía que eso era una gran mentira. Me hubiera gustado estar toda esta semana con mi hermano lejos de este clima hostil de la casa. Era muy feo estar en medio de dos fuegos, a las justas se hablaban y los abogados empezaron a venir desde el día siguiente a trabajar el papeleo. Los dos querían criarnos pero según el abogado, el juez decidiría eso al final pero que contaba mucho para la decisión la palabra de los hijos. Desde ese día los dos me rondaban como tratando de que yo jalara para su lado pero como podría yo tomar alguna decisión? Los dos eran mis padres, a los dos los quería por igual, no podía tomar uno y dejar de lado al otro… sería injusto.

La semana paso felizmente y yo me preparaba para recibir a mi hermano con las noticias. Los dos fueron a recogerlo del colegio y me dejaron en la casa solo ya que estaba convaleciente. Kouichi tuvo suerte y llego solo a la casa con sus cosas cargadas, al parecer el carro había llegado antes de lo planeado. Le conté todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia, le conté lo que oí y vi, mis conclusiones, todo. Kouichi estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo, también estaría pensando por quien decidirse?

"Bueno… la verdad es muy triste esto pero… por otra parte esta bien. No sé tu pero yo no aguantaba seguir viviendo con tanta bulla a cada rato. Si van a pelear así es mejor que vivan separados".

"Si pero… las cosas ya no serán las mismas, ya no estaremos todos juntos. Yo no quiero vivir separado de alguno de ellos, por más que hayan visitas… yo no quiero".

"Si lo sé. Pero ponte a pensar. Si hay problemas de algún tipo entonces pelearan más y a ti no te gustan los gritos ni las peleas, a mí tampoco, me gusta más un ambiente pacífico. Yo la verdad no quiero decidirme por uno de los dos, prefiero que el juez decida algo. De todas formas los veremos siempre por que siempre serán nuestros papas" – Kouichi tenía razón una vez más pero no era justo que por un problema de plata la familia se separara.

Mamá y papá llegaron al rato. Saludaron a Kouichi ya que hacía una semana que no lo veían y lo abordaron con el tema del divorcio. Kouichi escucho ahora la historia pero esta vez de boca de ellos mismos. Por mi parte seguía atónito de saber que mi hermano si prefería el divorcio. El tenía razón sobre la bulla y las peleas… era horrible vivir a diario con esas cosas pero… yo prefería soportar los gritos a separarme de uno de ellos. Al termino de todo los dos esperaron algún tipo de respuesta de mi hermano al igual que seguían esperando alguna mía.

"No esperen que decida tan pronto. Es difícil tanto para mi como para Kouji ya que los queremos a los dos".

"Esta bien hijo, tienes razón, no debimos forzarlos tan pronto a decidir pero tienen que tener en cuenta que para el día que el juez disponga ustedes tendrán que tener una respuesta y sea cual sea nosotros entenderemos" – mamá parecía muy segura de sus palabras.

"Su madre tiene razón. Elijan lo que elijan siempre estaremos juntos. Nos podremos visitar y todo como siempre…"

"Como que como siempre? Nada será como antes! Ya no estaremos todos juntos!" – ya no era un niño chiquito como para que me dijeran mentiras. Las cosas jamás serían como antes por más cosas que se propongan. Me fui a mi cuarto y me encerré ahí. No quería ver a nadie. Papá y mamá intentaron entrar pero no los deje… el único que entro fue mi hermano quien dormía conmigo pero como no quería ver a nadie me meti en el ropero.

"Kouji… deja de comportarte como un bebe y sal de ahí" – no le respondí. Sabía que mi comportamiento era inmaduro pero no quería salir – "Así te quedes ahí toda la vida las cosas seguirán avanzando, de todas formas se van a divorciar" – sus palabras eran crueles – "Mira… a mi también me da pena todo este asunto, te comprendo pero… eso ya no depende de nosotros… es cosa de ellos"

"Si pero… no esta bien" – no estaba bien… si se casaron era por que se querían y si hubo amor entonces donde estaba ahora? – "No quiero vivir lejos de uno de ellos!" – me puse a llorar… no podía evitarlo.

"Yo prefiero vivir lejos de uno de ellos a que me separen de ti"

"Y si nos separan?"

"Todo depende si no tomamos una decisión. Lo que decidamos será para toda la vida pero pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos… ok?"

"Si" – eso fue lo último que hablamos sobre el tema. Cada vez que estábamos en la mesa a partir de ese día trataba de pensar como sería dentro de poco. Dentro de poco solo seríamos tres… y el cuarto vendría de visita. No les contamos nada a los chicos… total eso era solo cosa de la familia y a ellos no les incumbía aunque de todas formas algo se reflejo en nuestras caras por que todos nos empezaban a preguntar si estábamos bien por que parecíamos extraños. A todos negamos sus diversas teorías, total ninguno estaba cerca de nuestra realidad.

Vivimos un mes y un poco más en ese plan de ocultar nuestros problemas familiares del resto. Mientras tanto el papeleo del divorcio avanzaba y conforme se acercaba la fecha en la que se decidiría todo sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas más rápido. Empecé a tener pesadillas a diario… me veía separado tanto de papá como de mamá y mi hermano… me empecé a visualizar solo… era algo que no podía soportar… me levantaba temblando y sudando… después me era difícil volver a dormir. Pense que nadie se había dado cuenta… el único que lo supo era Kouichi… él se despertaba conmigo… o después de mí. Sus pesadillas eran parecidas a las mías pero él nos veía separados… en eso era lo que coincidíamos… eso era lo que me preocupaba más.

El juicio fue en la mañana de un miércoles, faltamos al colegio ese día para ir al juzgado. Veíamos como papá y mamá se peleaban por nosotros. Cada uno hacía lo posible para ganar el juicio. Pense que todo esto estaba muy parejo hasta que mamá uso su carta secreta… y digo carta secreta por que nos cayó como un baldazo de agua fría tanto a Kouichi como a mí. EL divorcio no era solo por falta de plata… la plata nunca se había desaparecido… había sido utilizada con otra mujer… papá le había sido infiel a mamá. Después de la revelación las cosas parecían ir ahora a favor de mamá.

Ya me empezaba a imaginar una vida con mamá… seria bueno pero después se me ocurrió ver a papá… se veía triste… Me hundía en una sensación de tristeza que casi no me dejaba respirar y solo un llamado del juez me saco del trance. Nos pidió a los dos que nos acercáramos a él, me daba miedo escuchar algo proveniente de él… tenía la sensación que no me iba a gustar.

"Bueno niños… sé que ustedes están en medio de algo y es una situación difícil de decidir pero me gustaría saber su opinión. Con quien les gustaría vivir?" – me quedé pensando un buen rato pero no le pude dar una respuesta.

"Para los dos es difícil mostrar una inclinación hacia uno de nuestros padres pero donde usted nos coloque creo que estaremos bien… aunque…"

"Aunque que?"

"Aunque creo preferiría estar al lado de mi mamá"

"Muy bien… entonces así será" – los dos nos alejamos del lado del juez y volvimos a nuestros asientos. La decisión ya la había tomado mi hermano… me daba pena papá… no podía mirarlo – "Ya tome la decisión… ha sido difícil puesto las dos partes califican para la tenencia de los menores pero después de una plática con los niños llegue a la siguiente decisión…" – todos estaban a la espectativa de las palabras del juez… nadie miraba a otra parte que no fuera él. – "La señora Kimura tiene la tenencia de Kouichi y…" – podía ver a mamá feliz… pero se me ocurrió mirar a papá… ya sabía que había perdido – "… y Kouji se quedará bajo custodia del Señor Minamoto. Se manda se cumple! Pueden retirarse" – me quede helado… había escuchado mal? Mire a mi hermano… el también parecía tan desconcertado como yo.

"No se suponía que estaríamos juntos?" – lo mismo creía yo pero al parecer el juez había mal interpretado mi silencio. Corrí con el juez junto con Kouichi.

"Señor juez… disculpe…"

"Si niños… que se les ofrece?"

"Eh… yo… por que no estamos juntos? Por que nos separa? Pense que los dos estaríamos con mi mamá!"

"Bueno mi decisión ya esta tomada y no hay lugar a cambio o reclamo pero si deseas una explicación es simple. Sus papas calificaron para la tenencia de ustedes pero el sueldo de su mamá es algo menor al de su papá y haciendo cuentas ella no podría mantenerlos a los dos por igual por eso me pareció justo que cada uno se encargara de uno de ustedes" – era lógica su respuesta… estaba de acuerdo con eso y era bueno así papá no se sentiría rechazado ni solo pero… no me había detenido a pensar como sería vivir sin mi hermano. Todo esto significaba que de ahora en adelante tendríamos vidas un poco separadas… aunque nos veríamos siempre en el colegio pero ya no sería nada igual… jamás…

Esa tarde regresamos todos juntos a casa… todos juntos por última vez. Entré a mi cuarto a recoger mis cosas, no me podía llevar todo de porrazo por que dudaba mucho que papá hubiera conseguido un lugar espacioso como para poner mis cosas así que solo empaqué lo necesario. Me despedí de mi hermano con la promesa que trataríamos de estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, me despedí de mamá y le prometí que vendría a verla lo más seguido que pudiera. Metí mi maleta de colegio y mi maleta de ropa al carro, papá también metió bastantes cosas suyas y nos fuimos… no sabía que sería de nosotros ahora, no me atrevía a preguntarle a donde iríamos o si él ya había conseguido algún lugar para los dos… mi futuro era tan incierto que me daba miedo que mis sueños se hicieran realidad.

TBC

Bueno este es el final de este primer capítulo. Esta fue la primera historia que escribí en mi vida y esta basada en experiencias personales y de otras personas… las peleas están en todas partes solo que algunas veces calan más en uno de lo que el resto y uno mismo se imagina. La historia que escribí hace tiempo era más pequeña, esta está un poco más completa y algo más detallada… la verdad había perdido este archivo y milagrosamente lo encontré hoy.

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen reviews… en verdad los necesito… me suben el ánimo y me dan motivos para seguir…


	2. Cap 1: Breathing Alone

'0Hola! Gracias por los reviews! Me alegra que mi historia tenga aceptación. Espero para este capítulo encuentre más reviews!

Siguiendo los consejos (gracias Kawaiitsuki) he decidido hacer un capítulo para cada gemelo por lo que según mis cálculos habrán más capítulos que los planeados inicialmente. Al principio preferí hacerlo solo de Kouji por que no sabía si la historia tendría aceptación pero ya que me han respondido bien y no hay gemelos sin uno que no esté. Este capítulo será de Kouichi y el próximo que espero salga para el viernes o sábado será de Kouji.

Sin más preámbulos vamos al siguiente capítulo!

Secrets Capítulo 2: Breathing alone 

No lo voy a negar, fue difícil separarme de mi hermano. Tenía ganas de entrar a mi cuarto, agarrar esa maleta y tirarla por la ventana lejos de la casa para que no se pudiera ir pero la decisión ya había sido tomada. Para empezar de camino a la casa lo había notado con el ánimo hasta el suelo y no me había atrevido a decirle nada a pesar que sentía como sentía él, por momentos sentía como si nuestro vínculo se pudiera romper o deteriorar por la distancia, lo máximo que habíamos estado separados fue esa vez en la que me fui solo al campamento… pero la diferencia fue que esa vez sabía que regresaría a casa donde estaría él… las cosas ya no serían como antes.

Ese día no entre a mi cuarto de pura cobardía creo, no quería verle la cara, no quería verlo y ponerme a llorar por que eso nos pondría más tristes a los dos y Kouji era un poco sentimental para esas cosas y yo como hermano mayor no debía exponerlo al hecho de sentirse mal por lo que pasaba. Ni en mis sueños más locos había detenido en la idea que nos separarían de esa forma… que pasaría con nuestro vínculo?

Todo el rato estuve sentado en la mesa del comedor esperando a que saliera con la maleta, papá salió primero pero no quise verlo… todo era su culpa… por su culpa nos estaban separando. Papá se despidió de mí de manera muy escueta ya que notó mi negativa de mirarlo de momento y me dijo que le dijera a Kouji que se apurara, después de eso salió por última vez de la casa aunque sabía que volvería otro día por sus demás cosas. Kouji salió del cuarto diez minutos después… sabía que estaba llorando por que se cubría la cara con su pañoleta, no podía verle los ojos pero no los necesitaba ver para saber que lloraba por que la pañoleta no cubría toda su cara… podía ver su nariz roja y sus mejillas húmedas… sus labios temblaban.

"Ya te vas hijo? Quiero que sepas que tu papá es difícil que vuelva a pisar esta casa pero tú puedes venir cuando quieras… voy a extrañar verte todos los días en la mañana" – mamá también se puso a llorar aunque eso ya era de esperarse. Desde mi silla podía ver como mi hermano se derretía en el abrazo y empezaba a sollozar…

"No llores!" – mis palabras cortaron el momento y los dos se quedaron mirándome – "Sabes donde vivimos… vas a volver… aquí nadie se a muerto" – tengo que confesar que tuve de alguna manera que suprimir mis propias lágrimas para evitar llorar y darle fuerzas a mi hermano pero a lo que no pude contenerme fue cuando se acerco a mí y me abrazo. No soy de piedra, yo también me sentí mal y si bien lo único que no se me quebró fue la voz algunas lágrimas si llegaron a resbalarse por mis mejillas.

"Vendrás mañana verdad?"

"No sé si tendré tiempo mañana pero… voy a hacer lo posible por venir aunque sea un rato" – Kouji tardo un buen rato en contestar por que las lágrimas no lo dejaban.

"De todas formas nos veremos en el colegio el lunes… te espero en la esquina de la avenida para llegar juntos" – Kouji asentó con la cabeza – "me olvidaba… papá te espera abajo"

"Nos vemos mamá" – Kouji se despidió de mamá y salió con sus maletas a cuestas pero yo lo ayude a bajarlas, lo acompañe hasta el carro.

"Si tienes algún problema con papá sabes que puedes regresar a la casa a la hora que quieras… verdad?" – no sé por que se me ocurrió decirle eso pero lo él lo aceptó de buena manera mientras cruzábamos la puerta hacia la calle donde el carro de papá lo esperaba. Me dio un abrazo antes de subir al carro – "Dile a mamá que vendré lo más seguido que pueda y trataré de pasar más tiempo contigo después de colegio… no sé como pero lo voy a hacer"

Kouji quería seguir diciéndome más cosas pero papá ya estaba arrancando… ya veía al carro en la esquina de la calle y la cabeza de mi hermano salía por la ventana… lo último que vi ese día de él fue su cabello revoloteando por la misma ventana perdiéndose cuando el carro volteaba por una de las calles. Regresé al departamento, a mi cuarto por que mamá estaba tan triste que se había encerrado en el suyo. Mi cuarto se veía tan vació ahora… su cama todavía seguía ahí pero de todas formas se veía que se había ido. Su lado del escritorio estaba vació al igual que sus cajones del velador… su cepillo de dientes ya no estaba en el baño y la cajita de ligas para amarrarse el cabello había desaparecido de mi vista. Solo se había ido diez minutos y sentía que no podría soportarlo pero era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarme… me tenía que salir así de natural como respirar… era lo único que había aprendido a hacer solo.

Lo que quedaba del fin de semana se veía aburrido sin él. A los dos nos gustaba ir al parque después de almorzar para jugar un poco… a veces jugábamos con los chicos siempre y cuando ellos estuvieran también ahí. En un momento del día me encontré echado en mi cama mirando al techo y hablando como si él estuviera a mi lado, me encontré respondiendo por él y todo era por que casi nunca estabamos uno lejos del otro. Después de horas mamá me llamó para comer juntos… hasta la hora de la comida era diferente sin él, ya no tenía a quien hacerle chistes excepto mi mamá pero eso ya no tenía sentido. Al final del día estaba otra vez solo en mi cuarto con la gran pregunta de cómo estaría ahora mi hermano… habría podido comer? Habría podido concentrarse para hacer las tareas? Donde estaría durmiendo? Podría dormir?

Tenía ganas de llamarlo a donde sea que estuviera pero de eso no tenía ninguna pista… llamar al celular a papá era una idea que se me vino pero no quería hablar con él… quería hablar con mi hermano… pero de pronto sonó el teléfono… era él… estaba seguro…

"Alo… Kouji?"

_"Hola hermano… no puedo dormir… no es mi cama… no es mi lado del techo y… papá ronca"_

"Lo sé. Donde estas?"

_"En un hotel del amigo de papá… como no podía dormir te llamé por teléfono… estoy acostumbrado a dormirme con tu voz y hace horas que no la escucho"_

"Te entiendo… me pasa lo mismo. Es bonito el lugar?"

_"Si, pero no es mi casa. Papá ha tratado de alegrarme el día de alguna manera pero no ha logrado nada. Mañana voy en la tarde… después de almuerzo… nos vemos en el parque?"_

"Por que después de almuerzo?"

_"Papá quiere que termine las tareas antes de ir a verte"_

"Ah ya. Donde estas ahora? Escucho gente por ahí"

_"Estoy en el lobby… papá esta durmiendo y no quería despertarlo por eso baje. Estoy en un teléfono público"_

"Espero que hayas bajado con tu chompa… debe estar haciendo frío"

_"Si… un poquito"_

"No has llevado tu chompa verdad? Te vas a enfermar!"

_"No te enojes… estoy bien… la puerta de la calle ahora esta cerrada. Dentro de un rato se acaba mi moneda y tendré que regresar al cuarto…"_

"Esta bien… apenas llegues a tu cuarto abrígate. Mamá te extraña mucho… después del parque vendrás a verla?"

_"Si, claro! Más bien…"_ – algo me iba a decir Kouji pero la llamada se corto. Me hubiera gustado terminar de escuchar lo que me iba a decir pero ya me lo diría mañana cuando nos viéramos.

Regresé a mi cama con mejor ánimo que antes… después de todo por lo menos ahora sabía que estaba bien aunque sin poder dormir. Era increíble que con una sola llamada me pudiera sentir mejor.

A la mañana siguiente salió el sol aunque no calentaba mucho pero eso no era muy importante. Le comenté a mamá que veríamos a Kouji más tarde y eso nos alegró el día. Hice mis tareas temprano mientras mamá cocinaba y limpiaba la casa. La hora del almuerzo llego rápido y ya era mi hora de salida para ver a mi hermano. Antes de salir mamá me dio dos golosinas para compartir con mi hermano. Salí de casa casi corriendo por que ya estaba en la hora de encontrarnos. Entré al parque que estaba cerca al colegio y busqué la explanada donde solíamos jugar revolcándonos en el pasto, la colina se veía tan tentadora como de costumbre y los columpios se mecían vacíos con el viento… todos menos uno…

"Llegaste primero!"

"Si… salí un poco antes del hotel"

"Bueno… ayer me ibas a decir algo pero se cortó la llamada… era importante? Por tu tono de voz…"

"No, era una tontería la verdad! Creo que quería tratar de llamar tu atención"

"A mi no me sonó así… parecía algo serio o al menos algo importante"

"Bueno… creo que ya me acorde! Si… te iba a pedir algo. No le digas nada de lo de papá y mamá a nadie."

"Te refieres a nuestros amigos?"

"Sí. No es que no les quiera decir nada pero… primero me quiero acostumbrar a la idea… todavía me parece mentira sabes… como si fuera un mal sueño. No quiero ir al colegio y que todos me estén preguntando cosas que la verdad no sé que responder"

"Te entiendo. A mi también me parece raro todo esto. Aún no me acostumbro a dormir en un cuarto tan grande…" – los dos nos quedamos callados, estábamos recordando tantas cosas que pasamos juntos como los cumpleaños o los días de la madre, los festivales en el colegio y las reuniones en casa para hacer las tareas junto con Izumi, Takuya y a veces Jumpei. Era divertido estar todos juntos y conocernos tan bien… no me gustaba ocultarle las cosas a nadie pero Kouji tenía razón… la gente nos haría preguntas y lo mejor era asimilar la situación… el tiempo se encargaría de arreglar las cosas.

"Kouichi… tengo que decirte algo" – ese tono de voz no me gustaba mucho, sentía que no me iba a gustar lo que me iba a decir – "Te voy a decir algo pero aún no se lo digas a mamá… esta bien?"

"Ya… es lo que me ibas a decir ayer verdad?"

"Si, no me atreví a contártelo por teléfono… creo que era mejor decírtelo en persona" – me moría de curiosidad por saber que me iba a decir… era importante – "Ayer mientras estábamos en el hotel donde estamos ahora tuvimos una visita… ayer conocí a la mujer de papá"

"Ah… que tal es?"

""Bueno… a decir verdad me trae mala espina pero no me atrevería a asegurarlo por que no la conozco bien. Pero lo que estoy seguro es que mamá es mejor que ella"

"De eso ni dudarlo. Dijeron algo importante?"

"Papá me mando a dormir apenas llegó ella. No me dejaron dormir. Cuando salí a llamarte por teléfono todo en la sala estaba desordenado… no podía quedarme ahí así que te llame" – los dos sabíamos que había pasado… algo habíamos visto en la televisión que nos daba una idea de lo ocurrido. Me imagine lo incómodo que se debió haber sentido Kouji estando ahí pero…

"A que hora regresaste al cuarto?"

"No regresé. Me quedé en uno de los sillones del lobby junto al teléfono por el que te llamé. Llevé una manta para no enfriarme aunque debí llevar dos."

"Le dijiste hoy a papá que te incomodó ayer?"

"No… se veía con sueño… además era el primer día fuera de casa y en un lugar nuevo. No lo quise hacer sentir mal"

"Esta bien que no lo quieras hacer sentir mal a él pero y tu? Se supone que él debe de cuidarte no de dejarte por ahí como si fueras un mueble! Dile que no lo vuelva a hacer!" – Kouji se quedó callado mientras yo le decía que hablara con papá.

"Hablaré con él cuando regresé a casa, no te preocupes por mí!"

"Esta bien pero mañana me gustaría saber que la situación se arregló sino le diré a mamá para que haga algo!"

"Esta bien! Lo haré, lo haré!" – nos volvimos a quedar callados. Me sentía algo enojado con Kouji por que se dejo pisotear por papá y una perfecta desconocida pero más cólera me daba papá y su falta de respeto por el sueño de mi hermano. – "Sabes… no te conté ayer por que sabía que te ibas a enojar así."

"Si sabías que me iba a enojar por que me lo contaste?"

"Pensé que debía hacerlo… tu hubieras hecho lo mismo verdad?" – me quede pensando unos segundos.

"Si, creo que si. Aunque yo sí me hubiera quejado con papá" – los dos nos reímos, no me podía enojar con mi hermano, no era justo ya que el solo había sido una víctima de las circunstancias. Después de esa pequeña conversación le di la golosina que mamá me dio. – "Toma… mamá te la envió"

"Hummm… pastel?" – si había algo que nos gustaba mucho eran los postres, en especial los que preparaba mamá. Nos encantaba empezar a comerlos desde la orilla y de ahí hasta la parte más esponjosa del postre, si tenía algún tipo de relleno era mejor todavía. Me daba cierta tranquilidad ver a mi hermano hundir su nariz dentro del postre y mirarme con la cara embarrada me daba cierta seguridad de que las cosas no cambiarían.

"Cuanto tiempo te quedaras con nosotros hoy? Para no perder mucho el tiempo aquí y que mamá te pueda ver" – mi hermano dejo de comer un rato y me miró.

"Bueno… papá no me llegó a dar una hora de llegada así que supongo podré irme tarde… tampoco tan de noche por que tengo que regresar al hotel" – me miro como tanteando algo y volvió a decir – "Sera mejor que vayamos a ver a mamá antes que se me haga más tarde" – los dos nos paramos y abandonamos la sección de juegos del parque. De camino a la casa vimos a los demás jugando tranquilamente en el pasto cerca de una cancha, felizmente no nos vieron por que hubiera sido difícil mantener oculta la nueva situación ante ellos aunque por otra parte eran nuestros amigos y algún día se darían cuenta de lo que de verdad pasaba.

Ya en casa incluso antes de entrar un aroma nos llamaba a la cocina. Mamá y la abuela estaban sentadas en las sillas de la cocina mientras algo se cocinaba en el horno. Al parecer mamá la estaba poniendo al tanto de lo último que había pasado en nuestras vidas por que la abuela había estado de viaje y recién había regresado. La abuela por otra parte estaba escuchando lo que mi mamá le contaba mientras comía una de las tantas galletas que se habían acabado de hornear.

"Abuela! Cuando volviste?" – Kouji corrió hacia ella y se paró a su lado.

"Recién llegue ayer. Tu mamá me esta contando esta penosa situación. Dime como te va con tu papá? Espero no se haya olvidado de darte de comer"

"Hasta ahora no se ha olvidado abuela y no te preocupes por que se lo haré recordar a diario" – contesto Kouji a manera de broma aunque los dos sabíamos que papá era perfectamente capaz de olvidarse de alimentarlo.

"No es que tu papá sea malo… es que ustedes saben él es un poco desmemoriado para algunas cosas. Siempre es bueno hacerle acordar las cosas… solo por si las dudas".

"De que sabor son las galletas abuela… son de naranja?" – traté de cambiar un poco la conversación por que aún me estaba adecuando a la idea de que ya no estábamos juntos. Al parecer ella se dio cuenta y me siguió la corriente.

"Son de naranja y de canela. Pruébalas, tienen un rico sabor" – Kouji y yo extendimos la mano para agarrar una pero aún estaban algo calientes así que preferimos esperar un poco antes de meterles un mordisco. Pasamos una bonita tarde los cuatro, la presencia de papá se hacía sentir a pesar que tratábamos de borrarlo de nuestros pensamientos. Nuestro momento de felicidad acabo cuando Kouji se tuvo que ir tres horas más tarde. Se despidió de todos y salió con prisa, no le tome mucha importancia a eso en ese momento ya que de todas formas mañana lo vería en el colegio pero una vez echado en mi cama me pregunté a que se debía su apuro?

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano para irme a clases. Me encontré con Kouji en una esquina de la avenida principal y los dos comenzamos a caminar al colegio. Sería la primera vez que estaríamos con nuestros amigos que ignoraban todo lo que nos había pasado durante el fin de semana. A penas pusimos un pie en el colegio nos propusimos actuar con toda naturalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado… personalmente me parecía algo difícil de realizar principalmente por que ninguno de los dos sabíamos mentir y que todos nos creyeran aunque creo que mi palabra tenía un poco más de credibilidad que la de mi hermano. Aunque si me ponía a analizar la situación ninguno de los dos estábamos mintiendo… más bien sería visto como un error de omisión.

Para nuestra suerte nadie notó nuestra pequeña omisión al contrario Takuya pensaba que estábamos más unidos que nunca… si solo supiese que ya no vivíamos juntos se retorcería en el piso por su error. Pero a decir verdad yo también sentía la situación como la veía Takuya, jamás hubiera pensado que algo así nos uniría más por que de por sí nosotros dos éramos demasiado unidos.

Por otra parte también teníamos una responsabilidad que cumplir. Como ya no vivíamos juntos teníamos que reportarlo a la oficina del colegio y en el caso de Kouji pasar su nueva dirección que aún no era la fija. Para llegar a la dirección tuvimos que burlar a mucha gente en especial a nuestros amigos que como siempre nos esperaban en una mesa para comer juntos. Ya en la dirección hablamos con la directora y le contamos acerca de nuestra nueva situación. Al escucharnos se mostró preocupada por nosotros y nos ofreció la ayuda de una psicóloga opción que rechazamos tajantemente, no queríamos darle pistas a nadie, menos a una psicóloga.

Después de nuestra pequeña entrevista salimos a comer con poco tiempo restante antes de que empezaran las clases nuevamente. Nos sentamos los dos a comer algo en una de las bancas pero me percate que mi hermano no había traído nada… papá se habría olvidado?

"Y tu refrigerio?"

"Me olvide de traerlo… salí rápido del hotel y se me quedó en la mesa, pero no importa no tengo mucha hambre"

"No digas tonterías! Toma la mitad del mío, no me gusta comer solo y que la gente me mire" – Kouji sonrió y aceptó la mitad que le ofrecí.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente por el resto del día pero una vez terminadas las clases el día se empezaba a poner extraño, me acordé que ya no era lo mismo y que cada uno de nosotros teníamos que regresar a un lugar diferente. Esa tarde los dos nos fuimos separados y no nos volvimos a ver hasta el día siguiente. Durante la primera semana Kouji fue a visitar a mamá el martes, jueves y sábado. Ella lo veía normal, por lo que ella me decía papá lo estaba cuidando bien pero yo sabía que la cosa distaba un poco de la realidad, no solo por lo que me había dicho la primera vez, al parecer las visitas de esa chica al cuarto donde dormían papá y Kouji eran bastante seguidas. Además Kouji se olvidó de llevar su almuerzo a la escuela tres días de los cinco que íbamos a clases y lo que no estaba seguro si eso era por que nadie se lo preparaba o si tenía tanto sueño por las malas noches que verdaderamente se olvidaba de llevarlo. Kouji estaba bastante distraído en clases y sus notas bajaron un poco en la primera semana, según la directora un comportamiento normal en los hijos de padres divorciados pero yo sabía que Kouji no era así.

Estaba seguro que si sus notas bajaban era por algo más y no solo por el hecho de la misma separación. Trate de llevarme a mi hermano a casa todos los días para estudiar juntos y a la semana sus notas volvieron a subir… pero no solo me di cuenta de eso. Kouji comía como si no hubiese comido desde que se fue con papá de la casa. Lo que él si me había confesado era su poca capacidad de poder dormir en ese cuarto, según él por que no era su cama pero para mi un poco más de una semana era tiempo suficiente como para que se acostumbrara. De repente ya era hora de hacerle una pequeña visita a él y a papá…

Una tarde le comenté a mamá tratando de no preocuparla y le comente la idea de ir a visitarlo ya que el venía a diario a vernos, mi mamá me dijo que ella también ya creía que era el momento de ir a ver como vivía su hijo. Acordé con ella en ir a visitarlo el sábado que ella estaba más libre pero ella me pidió que le avisara a Kouji para no ponerlo en aprietos. Debo de confesar que nunca le pase el mensaje a mi hermano, quería pescarlo y ver bien como era la situación en ese lugar, mi responsabilidad como hermano mayor era ver que no le estuviese pasando nada malo y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

EL sábado por fin llegó y los dos salimos temprano de casa con rumbo al hotel donde estaban hospedados. Llegamos a recepción y mandamos a llamar a mi hermano por que no nos dejaban subir sin su permiso. Kouji se demoró en bajar por lo menos una media hora pero yo lo vi algo nervioso y sudoroso.

"Es por que estaba haciendo ejercicio y luego baje corriendo" – mentira me dije, esa no es la verdad.

"Espero no te hayamos cogido en mal momento"

"No te preocupes mamá, aunque el cuarto esta un poco lleno de polvo" – los tres subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a donde vivía ahora. Al abrir la puerta me di con un cuarto bastante pequeño que era la sala y una kitcheneta aparte del baño y dos dormitorios contiguos. – "Quieren algo para tomar? Ahora solo tengo jugo papá viene más tarde para hacer las compras"

"Y que planeabas comer hoy? No hay nada en la cocina? Estas seguro?" – mamá se preocupo más de lo que yo sospechaba y no es que menos preciara la situación por que de verdad era preocupante.

"No! Lo que pasa es que planeaba ir hoy donde ustedes por eso papá no hizo las compras ayer! Si hubiera sabido que venían hubiera preparado mejor las cosas!"

"No le avisaste a tu hermano que vendríamos a verlo hoy? Pensé que le habías dicho"

"Uy! Me olvide de comentarle! Es que estaba concentrado en algo ayer!" – los dos nos miramos como nunca lo habíamos hecho antes, los dos sabíamos que no decíamos la verdad pero ninguno le iba a decir eso a mamá para no preocuparla más.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes. Que les parece si salimos de aquí y nos vamos a comer algo a la calle? Les provoca carne asada?" – salimos del hotel para almorzar algo a unas cuadras del hotel. La comida estuvo deliciosa y estuvimos muy bien hasta que mamá se fue al baño un rato.

"Por que no me avisaste que venían hoy?"

"Me olvide!"

"No te creo!"

"Yo tampoco te creo que papá vaya a comprar hoy algo para la refrigeradora, tampoco te creo que te olvidas tus almuerzos en casa" – se quedo callado

"Te das cuenta? Ya no confiamos en nosotros. Nos vamos a distanciar más con el tiempo? Yo no quiero eso!" – tenía razón… me sentía como una basura ahora. Yo que era el más interesado en que nuestra relación de hermanos siguiera como siempre había causado este pleito, si seguíamos así íbamos a estar igual de separados que papá y mamá después del divorcio.

"hagamos una promesa… Prometamos que nos creeremos todo de ahora en adelante y que no sacaremos conclusiones adelantadas salvo que cada uno hable acerca de algún tipo de problema. Prometido?" – Sin dudarlo Kouji puso su mano encima de la mía y sellamos el compromiso. Era un trato!

"Que hacen chicos?"

"Nada mamá, es solo que hemos prometido que no nos volveremos a olvidar de decirnos las cosas por más problemas que tengamos en la cabeza!" – me apresure a contestarle y con eso ella se quedo más tranquila.

Por mi parte yo cumplí con mi promesa y no me volví a meter en ese tipo de problemas ni a cuestionarle nada por más que me moría de ganas. No volvimos a visitar después de ese día el cuarto del hotel por que papá y Kouji se volvieron a mudar. Pensé que alfil tendrían un buen lugar donde mi hermano se sentiría más cómodo pero me equivoqué. Papá tuvo la genial idea de llevarse a mi hermano a la casa de esa mujer… según él para ahorrar plata y comprarse de una vez un lugar fijo. A partir de aquí las cosas no volvieron a ser como eran antes…

TBC…

Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo espero les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo será de Kouji pero no lo pondré hasta el lunes o martes… que es el tiempo que espero me tome terminarlo. Me gustaría recibir reviews de este capítulo… acuérdense que me encanta leer comentarios de lo que hago, así sea malo pero mejor aún si es bueno XD!


	3. Cap 2: First Steps

Al parecer les ha gustado mi idea y eso me agrada mucho. La verdad al hacer esta historia solo pense hacerla por el lado de Kouji pero tienen razón que sería mejor hacer una parte de Kouichi también ya que no hay uno sin el otro… son dos… así que pondré los capítulos intercalados, uno kouichi uno kouji y así sucesivamente (gracias kawaiitsuki)

Por otra parte quiero dar las gracias a todos los reviews de aceptación que recibí del primer capítulo empezando por el primero que fue el de

Lisa… mi juez esta medio rayado . pero lo necesitaba asi de loco para que pudiera funcionar mi historia n n

Kawaiitsuki: gracias por la idea… y perdoname por escribirte en castellano pero las palabras que se en portugues son reducidas y no puedo escribirlas nn

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. En este capítulo aún no hago sufrir a Kouji… prefiero eliminar primero sus salidas y después empezar con la parte jugosa de la historia…

**Secrets**

Capítulo 2: First Steps

Mantuvimos el secreto que ahora vivíamos separados casi por un mes. No quisimos decírselo a nuestros amigos por que primero queríamos adaptarnos a la idea para después no soportar preguntas fuera de lugar por parte de algunos. Había sido un mes difícil de pasar. Para mí fue especialmente duro por que me tenía que acostumbrar a vivir en un nuevo lugar y a hacer cosas que antes no había hecho por el simple motivo que jamás había tenido la necesidad. La primera noche fuera de casa la pasamos en un cuarto de hotel, al día siguiente papá me mandó al colegio mientras él buscaba una casa donde vivir. El punto en contra de pasar la noche en el hotel era la dificultad de dormir en un cuarto nuevo… no me gustaba el colchón pero tampoco me podía quejar con papá por que eso lo haría sentirse mal y sería un mal comienzo.

Lo que no le gustó a Kouichi fue cuando le conté que conocí a la 'mujer' de papá. No era una mujer fea pero mamá era mucho más bonita. Ella era solo una chica común y corriente con gafas de marco delgado que le trataban de dar pinta de intelectual y cara de mosca muerta… se portaba muy bien conmigo… al principio y a pesar que no me caía bien no podía darme el lujo de maltratarla aunque ganas a veces no me faltaban, después de todo ella había sido la culpable de la rotura de mi hogar… por su culpa ellos se habían divorciado. Más bronca me vino cuando papá me trajo la noticia que ya no nos quedaríamos en el hotel… por un momento me dije 'que bien!' al fin consiguió una casa pero no fue exactamente así. Nos íbamos del hotel por que ahora viviríamos con la mujer de papá.

Al principio traté de caerle bien, después de todo no quería problemas pero también me di cuenta que yo no era el problema… el problema era ella. Reconozco que fui algo grosero con ella algunas veces pero no lo hacía de loco, la verdad su comportamiento me sacaba de quicio. Ella era de ese tipo de mujeres demasiado melosas, de esa melosidad que hace que detestes lo dulce, su dulzura era un veneno que poco a poco tomaba posesión de mi papá… no sabía si mi papá estaba enterado de eso pero al parecer a él le agradaba ese trato tan… sofocante… al menos para mí. A la semana de vivir en esa casa ya me quería ir.

No me gustaba el hecho que me tuvieran de arrimado, mi papá me dijo que eso solo sería momentáneo por que pronto tendríamos otra casa y un dormitorio decente para mi solo, pero por mientras yo tenía que conformarme con armar por las noches mi cama en la sala de la casa de Yoshie… hasta su nombre me sonaba mal. No solo no tenía privacidad, tampoco recibía respeto por parte de ella. Varias veces mientras desayunaba en la mesa tranquilo sin fastidiar a nadie ella venía corriendo y se le tiraba encima a mi papá, un espectáculo que en mi vida me hubiera gustado presenciar, no a mi edad al menos. En esos casos dejaba mi leche a medias y corría al colegio que era uno de los dos únicos lugares donde iba a diario y estaba a salvo de ella. En el colegio las cosas se me hacían algo distintas empezando por que tenía que prepararme solo el almuerzo ya que ni mi papá ni ella se daban por aludidos, varias veces mi hermano compartía su almuerzo conmigo aunque siempre me repetía que debía hablar con papá y quejarme por todo eso. Yo miles de veces había intentado hablar con él pero o su trabajo no me dejaba, o lo llamaban por teléfono o venía ella y lo distraía. A veces sentía que yo había pasado a un segundo plano, que no me haría caso jamás salvo que yo sea parte de su trabajo o me tirara encima de él como hacía ella.

Al llegar de clases encontraba la casa deshabitada. La primera en llegar era ella y ni atención me prestaba pero eso no me importaba mucho por que cuando regresaba a la casa yo me iba a visitar a mi madre y a pasar un rato con mi hermano. A ellos no les contaba todo lo que me molestaba por que lo que menos quería eran más problemas. Después de pasar un rato ahí volvía a la casa siempre calculando la hora de llegada de papá, no me quería quedar solo con ella ya que aún no le tenía confianza ni ganas de soportarla.

Al principio todo iba bien con este plan, cada uno en su esquina, no habían líos y peleas hasta que de pronto comenzaron. Una noche a la hora de la cena los tres estábamos sentados en la mesa del comedor comiendo la pizza que papá había pedido. Todo comenzó con una simple charla de rutina, algo como… '¿Cómo estuvo tu día?'… una pregunta que se suponía sencilla e incapaz de armar algún tipo de alboroto… o al menos eso pensé.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día cariño?" – a mi papá le gustaba formular ese tipo de preguntas mientras cortaba su carne de manera metódica y lentamente.

"Lo de siempre… mucha gente en la oficina, llegue cansada a la casa y como siempre no estaba tu hijo para que preparara la cena. Por cierto donde te metes todas las tardes Kouji?" – la pregunta hacía mi me cogió por sorpresa, mi respuesta momentánea iba a ser que me quería mantener alejado de ella pero no lo dije por que no quería enojar a papá… aunque se lo merecía.

"Todas las tardes estoy con 'mi mamá' y 'mi hermano' en casa de ellos… por que aquí no hay comida rica y alimenticia. La grasa y las frituras me matan poco a poco" – en casa de Yoshie la comida que más abundaba era la pre cocida que tenía sabor a cartón viejo o todo tipo de cosas que se pudieran cocinar con aceite en menos de tres minutos.

"No tenías por que contestar de esa manera tan maleducada Kouji. Que va a pensar Yoshie? Mira que ella gentilmente nos esta dando su casa mientras consigo yo una" – parecía más bien que papá no estaba buscando ninguna casa y se empeñaba a someterme bajo la premisa que ella era una buena persona y yo… bueno yo era solo un chico mal educado.

"No te preocupes Musashi… es un niño… algún día aprenderá que no debería de hacer ese tipo de groserías!" – me daba cólera como cambiaba todas las cosas a su favor, mi papá parecía un títere en su mano. Sin que papá la mirara ella me mandaba varias indirectas pero más miradas de enojo.

"Deberías disculparte con Yoshie Kouji. Trata de mostrar lo poco de educación que te hemos enseñado tu madre y yo."

"Pero… yo no he dicho nada malo! Solo dije la verdad enfatizando en algunas palabras pero es la verdad! No me puedes obligar a pedir disculpas por algo que no he hecho!"

"No Musashi, déjalo así mejor. Si él no se quiere disculpar no tienes por que obligarlo, yo lo entiendo"

"Kouji ves? Ella no es la mala acá. Discúlpate por favor"

"Prefiero irme a mi cuarto. Ya se me fue el hambre… ah! Me olvidaba en esta casa no tengo cuarto ni privacidad! Bueno entonces me castigaré yo mismo encerrándome en el baño!"

"Ay… no cariño! Yo lo iba a usar!" – me sonrió la muy… me daba cólera! Me paré de la mesa y salí por la puerta… necesitaba aire y caminar un rato para que se me pasara el enojo. Papá trató de detenerme pero esta vez fui un poco más rápido y me escapé. Papá era un idiota que se dejaba dominar… debería hacerme más caso a mí que soy su hijo que a ella que lo único positivo que hacía era calentarle la cama!

Estuve vagando en la calle hasta que se hizo bastante oscuro. No tenía intenciones de regresar a esa casa pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo… irme con mamá y mi hermano era una opción tentadora pero con la prisa con la que salí no traía plata para comprarme un ticket para el tren o un pasaje de bus. Según la ubicación donde estaba la casa más próxima era la de Takuya… de repente podría ir a su casa a pasar la noche o le podía pedir prestado algo de plata para irme a la casa de mi hermano… aunque tendría que contarle todo lo que no le he contado… todos se enterarían del divorcio. Habían puntos a favor y otros en contra… preferí regresar donde papá pero no entré a la casa, me metí al carro a dormir ahí… felizmente el carro no tenía seguros así que entre sin problemas y sin que la alarma sonara.

Puntos en contra de dormir en el carro: es algo incómodo, no me puedo mover como lo hago en mi cama, no me puedo estirar ni acaparar más espacio, es una poco frío, no hay almohada ni frazada. Puntos a favor: Se pueden ver las estrellas de la ventana trasera, tengo privacidad, no esta ella, no la tengo que soportar cada vez que va al baño por la noche, no la tengo que ver y lo mejor… sé que no estoy durmiendo bajo su techo.

La noche fue larga y gracias a Dios no hizo mucho frío lo que me daba la seguridad que amanecería vivo. En la mañana me desperté temprano, entré a la casa sin hacer mucho ruido agarré mi maleta y mis ahorros para irme de regreso con mi mamá, no me importaba la orden del juez, no me importaba si mamá no podía comprarme todo lo que quisiera, lo único que quería era estar lejos de aquí. Abrí despacito la puerta para salir de la misma manera en la que entre, sin ser notado pero esta vez no corrí con tanta suerte. Papá había puesto su mano en contra de la dirección de la puerta impidiendo que pudiera salir.

"Lo que hiciste ayer fue lo peor que pudiste hacer en toda tu vida." – papá con su mano me volteó para verme a los ojos, yo trate de no verlo directamente – "No me evadas la mirada Kouji. Tú sabes que cometiste un error!"

"Si cometí un error! Mí error fue no expresar mi deseo de estar con mamá al juez! Mi error fue quedarme callado! Mí error fue soportar todo este tiempo a esa bruja por la que cambiaste a mamá! Lo que quiero es irme de aquí! Quiero estar con mi mamá y mi hermano!" – sabía que mis palabras habían sido crueles pero era lo que sentía en ese momento.

"Yoshie tiene razón tú…"

"Yoshie, Yoshie yoshie… para todo la tienes que meter no?"

"No hables así de ella. Pero de todas formas gracias por comportarte así y confirmar mi duda"

"Duda? Y ahora que te dijo esa… esa perra?" – al segundo que termine de hablar, al segundo que me cayo una bofetada. Era la primera vez que me caía una y la verdad que me desconcertó. No solo me dolió el golpe, también me dolió el hecho que papá no me hiciera caso. Sentí como mi mejilla se hinchaba por el golpe y sentí la mirada de ella proveniente de su dormitorio… ella disfrutaba toda esta pelea.

"Te puedo soportar que te portes mal por que se supone que te estas adaptando a esta nueva vida pero no te voy a tolerar que la insultes de esa forma después de lo que ella esta haciendo por nosotros dos al invitarnos a su casa"

"Que le queda pues… después de todo ella destruyó la mía"

"No digas eso! Lo de tu mamá es otro problema y nada tiene que ver ella"

"No tengo por que escuchar eso papá, no me chupo el dedo! Ahora si me disculpas me voy a donde si me quieren"

"Tu no vas a ninguna parte. Tu hogar esta aquí conmigo, tu mamá se preocupa por tu hermano y yo lo hago por ti!"

"No parece que te preocupes por mí la verdad. Más te preocupas por tu… bueno por ella que por mí"

"Sal! Vamos a hablar al carro" – papá me sacó de la casa de Yoshie y a empujones me metió al carro. – "Mira… ahorita estoy apunto de ahorrar para la casa pero por eso no te he traído aquí. Quiero que te lleves bien con ella, es importante para mí!" – no me gustaba la dirección que podría tomar esta situación entre los dos, sentía que la nueva casa no sería la única sorpresa para mí pero a la vez no me quería echar mala suerte.

"Por que ella?"

"Eso no es tu asunto, la quiero y eso debería bastarte. Ahora entrarás a esa casa y le pedirás disculpas por tu mal comportamiento"

"Que te dijo ella? Como te lavo el cerebro?" – no me contesto, simplemente me sacó del carro y me cargo hasta adentro. Me llevo a su cuarto y me paro enfrente de ella. Hizo un sonido con su garganta como esperando a que yo comenzara con mis disculpas. Esto no tenía sentido, yo no quería ceder y menos ante ella.

"Esta bien! Disculpas… aunque no te las mereces"

"Disculpas aceptadas!" – ella parecía muy feliz.

"Muy bien! Entonces ahora vamos a tomar el desayuno" – esto era una mala broma, era un intento de hogar pero distaba muy lejos, no era lo que esperaba. Pero si pensaba que las cosas no podrían ser peor estaba equivocado. – "Ya que estamos los tres les diré algo. Mañana pago la última parte para la nueva casa así que nos mudaremos el fin de semana!" – al fin me dije, por fin tendría mi habitación, ya no tendría que soportarla – "Así que me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros Yoshie… vende esta casa y múdate con nosotros!" – ella se veía encantada

"No! Digo… esta casa esta bien para ella. Nosotros estaremos bien solos, que ella se quede acá!"

"Bueno a decir verdad estaba pensando en la posibilidad de sentar cabeza… creo que ya es tiempo que formemos una familia… a eso te estabas refiriendo verdad Musashi?"

"Si! Efectivamente… entonces aceptas?"

"Claro! Me encantaría vivir con ustedes… en especial ayudarte en la crianza de tu hijo" – eso se oía mal pero era el único que captaba esas vibraciones. Mi sentencia de muerte estaba firmada y su nombre era Yoshie. Salí de la casa con rumbo al colegio con el ánimo en el piso… caminaba lento y sin ganas, tome el bus y seguí caminando… mi vida no estaba mejorando y tampoco parecía querer hacerlo.

"Y ese ánimo Kouji?"

"Hola Takuya"

"Sácame de una duda… Ayer estuviste por mi casa en la noche?" – me había visto? – "por que papá me dijo que te vio caminando por la casa en la noche. Me preocupe por que pense que había podido pasar algo malo. Que hacías por mi casa a esas horas?"

"Tenía ganas de caminar un rato… pero después regresé a mi casa" – Takuya no me estaba creyendo del todo, después de todo yo no era muy bueno mintiendo… para ocultar cosas normal pero para mentir era como un libro abierto.

"Tengo la sensación que hay algo que no me estas contando Kouji… quiero saber que es eso que no sé!"

"No es nada! EN serio!"

"Ya dile la verdad de una vez Kouji!" – Kouichi nos había encontrado en plena conversación. Ahora la mirada de Takuya se hacía más profunda – "La verdad Takuya es que nuestros padres se han divorciado hace un mes. El esta viviendo con nuestro papá y yo me quedé con mi mamá"

"Sabía que era eso… o algo parecido. A todos se nos hacía extraño que llegaran por separado a la escuela si siempre venían juntos"

"Si, así es. Preferimos no decir nada a nadie mientras pasaba lo del divorcio pero ahora no tiene sentido no decirlo. Podemos contar contigo para que nadie sepa nada?" – me era un poco difícil de creer que mi hermano le pidiera eso a Takuya siendo él un poco suelto de lengua pero de todas formas Takuya prometió hacer un esfuerzo y quedarse callado.

Los tres entramos al colegio y nos sentamos juntos como siempre. Kouichi noto mi ánimo y comenzó con el interrogatorio. Sabía que me preguntaría primero así que trate de desviarle el tema preguntándole por la tarea.

"Deja de cambiarme el tema Kouji. Dime por que tu mejilla esta hinchada… no me digas que te golpeaste con la puerta o que fue un error tuyo por que no te lo voy a creer!"

"Si no me vas a creer entonces dime tú como me hice ese golpe?"

"Tu mismo me lo has dicho Kouji. Quien te golpeo?" – mi hermano era demasiado inteligente para los juegos de palabras. – "Fue papá verdad? Fue por ella no?"

"Mira… fue mi culpa… me exalte un poco a la hora de referirme a ella así que en cierta forma me lo merecía" – por que estaba defendiendo a papa después de todo? Creo que a pesar de todo lo quería mucho. – "No fue nada así que no te preocupes"

"Esta bien… pero ya sabes… si pasa algo malo sabes que puedes venir con nosotros, no importa la hora… ok?"

"Entendido!" – le sonreí para tratar de eliminar tensiones aunque mi hermano tenía un rastreador de mis problemas en la nariz. A la hora de recreo le conté a groso modo que papá por fin había conseguido una casa para nosotros, no le dije lo de ella por que lo que quería era olvidarla, aunque sea en el colegio. Esa tarde regresé con él a la casa. Mamá estaba ahí con la comida caliente, almorzamos los tres, el ambiente aquí era pacífico y daban ganas de quedarme y no regresar con papá.

"Y tu papá como esta?"

"Bueno esta bien… el fin de semana nos mudamos a una nueva casa así que por fin tendré un cuarto para mi solo y me podrán ir a visitar"

"Siempre y cuando no este ella. La verdad que la mujer de papá no me gusta nada… no se como la soportas Kouji!" – yo tampoco sabía como la soportaba pero suponía que era por papá.

"Tan mala es esa mujer hijo? Que tal es de pinta… es bonita?" – me parecía raro que mamá se preocupara por el aspecto de la bruja, mi mamá era muy bonita e inteligente como para preocuparse por ella aunque a decir verdad tenía que reconocer que la bruja con la que vivía si bien no era muy inteligente era muy astuta y manipuladora.

"No como tú mami. Es una mujer normal, común y corriente… pero tiene algo que no me gusta pero no sé que es" – si sabía que era pero no se lo iba a decir para evitarle preocupaciones.

"Bueno… espero que te lleves bien con ella aunque me gustaría conocerla para ver que te cuide bien. Como dices que se llama?"

"Yoshie… Niketo Yoshie" – cada vez que tenía que nombrarla me daban náuseas pero tenía que aprender a controlarlas después de todo. EL almuerzo transcurrió normal hasta que mamá se tuvo que ir para su trabajo de medio tiempo. Me quede un rato más con mi hermano haciendo los deberes y conversando un poco. A la hora de siempre deje la casa y me fui a la otra… Cuando llegue no había nadie solo un letrero en la refrigeradora…

_Kouji:_

_Nos quedamos esperándote para comer juntos pero como no llegaste nos fuimos solos. Regresaremos a eso de las 8 de la noche, sería bueno que comieras algo por tu cuenta y hagas tus deberes. Nos vemos más tarde_

Por lo menos se la había llevado, sería horrible haber tenido que esperarlo con ella de compañía. Me senté en la mesa a hacer mis deberes o lo que me faltaba por hacer y no había hecho en casa de mi hermano para llegar a una casa deshabitada. Me quedé tranquilo en la casa, tranquilo como no había estado en tiempo, vi televisión, leí algunas cosas hasta que me dio sueño y armé solo la cama. Ellos no llegaron a casa hasta las diez de la noche por que a la señorita se le había ocurrido la genial idea que como estaban sin mí podrían ir al cine solos a ver no se que película para adultos. No me molestaba tanto que me hicieran de lado una vez más ya que por lo menos había tenido un día tranquilo en la medida de lo posible.

Al día siguiente antes de ir al colegio papá me pidió que regresara temprano a casa para ir a ver la nueva casa. Me daba curiosidad ver como sería, lo malo era que no vería hoy a mamá y no pasaría tanto tiempo con mi hermano. En fin hice lo que papá me pidió y llegue a casa a la hora que me correspondía llegar pero para mi mala suerte solo estaba ella, papá se demoraría en llegar según ella por algo que le había surgido a último momento. Me fui a la cocina y me prepare un emparedado para calmar mi hambre y me senté en uno de los sillones a esperar a papá. Ella también se sentó al frente mío… eran unos momentos bastante tensos.

"Cuanto tiempo planeas vivir con tú papá?" – que clase de pregunta era esa? O mejor dicho a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta? Preferí no contestarle después de todo ella no sabía nada – "Te pregunté cuanto tiempo planeas vivir como parásito?"

"Si fuera por mí me iría ahora pero el 'Juez' quiere que me quede con él hasta que me pueda valer por mí mismo" – con eso la deje callada por un buen rato pero sabía que estaba maquinando algo en mi contra para variar.

"Osea que si te vales por ti mismo te irás?"

"Se supone que sí… aunque seguro no me dejaran salir de aquí hasta que sea mayor de edad y para eso faltan unos buenos años" – podía ver como su cara se ponía verde de la cólera. De repente hubiera seguido con su interrogatorio pero llegó papá y los dos subimos al carro. De camino iba pensando en como sería la casa… me la imaginaba grande o al menos espaciosa. Como éramos pocos seguro tendría las habitaciones contadas aunque siempre contaríamos con un estudio para todos los libros de papá.

La casa era bonita. Era de dos pisos con un estudio, tres baños de los cuales uno era para las visitas. Tenía una terraza pequeña una cocina pequeña, una sala comedor un recibidor y tres habitaciones. Ellos se agarraron la más grande y a mí me dejaron la mediana donde tranquilamente entraban dos camas para cuando viniera mi hermano. Entré a la que sería mi habitación… tenía un ropero espacioso donde me podría meter si no quería ver a nadie, tenía una ventana que daba a la calle y parte de la visión estaba siendo obstruida por un árbol. Por lo menos la casa era bonita, a Kouichi también le iba a gustar.

TBC….

Fin del Segundo Capítulo… hasta ahora no pasa nada super emocionante más que la pequeña pelea padre e hijo…. Bueno espero les haya gustado y me dejen algún review.

Para el siguiente capítulo que espero pueda acabarlo durante la semana, será de Kouichi. Como la historia ahora será de los dos eso significa un incremento de capítulos… más de los que había planeado inicialmente lo que significa que probablemente esta sea la historia más larga que haya hecho… eso sin contar a CARETAS… creo que me va a salir igual de extensa… calculo a esta historia como de 16 capítulos como máximo…

Hehehhehehe…. Dejenme reviews! para saber que opinan.


	4. Cap 3: Wishing

Wow! Después de tiempo actualizo esta historia. Me dieron ganas de actualizarla por que ando algo escasa de ideas para unas y otra me da flojera volver a escribirlas y en este caso hablo específicamente de Daybreak y Homeless que las escribí y mi diskett se malogro ToT… tendré que armarme de valor y volver a escribir todo el capítulo de nuevo, así me quede sin dedos.

Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo y me dejen reviews…. Saben que me gusta recibir reviews? Sabían que cuantos más reviews recibo más ganas de escribir la continuación me da… y si me dan ganas saco los capítulos más rápido! Asi que… dejen reviews para mi deleite por favor n.n

**Secrets**

**Capítulo 4: Wishing**

Por momentos tenía ganas de ir a visitar a Kouji a la casa de esa mujer pero no sé por que pero me arrepentía a último momento. Sabía muy en el fondo que mi hermano no era feliz en ese lugar y no quería entrometerme después de habernos prometido que nos creeríamos ciegamente todo lo que nos dijéramos. Sabía también que no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados esperando a que algo malo pasara para recién actuar, necesitaba una oportunidad que me llevara a comprobar mis suposiciones pero para eso tendría que acercarme al lugar de los problemas y esa era la casa de Yoshie.

Varias veces fui con toda la intención de entrar a ver como era por dentro pero solo llegue a la puerta… había algo en ese lugar que me impulsaba a salir corriendo y jamás llamar a la puerta. Sería el hecho que esa mujer en verdad era mala o que sabía que por su culpa mamá y papá se habían divorciado o que había algún tipo de repelente que me expulsaba sin siquiera darme cuenta? En fin eso por ahora no me importaba mucho, lo que me importaba era ver que pasaba en esa casa y este día tuve la sensación de algo…

Como siempre me levante temprano para ir al colegio. La verdad estaba un poco cansado de las cosas que veía pasar y simplemente las dejaba pasar, quizás por eso reaccione así, de repente fue por eso que quise acabar con esa apariencia que habíamos tratado de mantener con Kouji por más de un mes, en medio de todo seguir aparentando nos hacía daño, nos creaba esperanzas que jamás se darían por que ahora si las cosas ya no eran iguales y jamás volverían a serlo.

En mi camino al colegio me encontré con mi hermano y con Takuya que estaban hablando de algo que ya me traía enfermo y eso era el hecho de ocultar la verdad. Al principio no quise meter mi cuchara pero como lo dije antes era lo mejor ya que esta mentira nos hacía mucho daño.

-"Tengo la sensación que hay algo que no me estas contando Kouji… quiero saber que es eso que no sé!"

-"No es nada! EN serio!"

-"Ya dile la verdad de una vez Kouji!" – interrumpí. Ahora la mirada de Takuya se hacía más profunda – "La verdad Takuya es que nuestros padres se han divorciado hace un mes. El esta viviendo con nuestro papá y yo me quedé con mi mamá"

-"Sabía que era eso… o algo parecido. A todos se nos hacía extraño que llegaran por separado a la escuela si siempre venían juntos"

-"Si, así es. Preferimos no decir nada a nadie mientras pasaba lo del divorcio pero ahora no tiene sentido no decirlo. Podemos contar contigo para que nadie sepa nada?" – sabía que mi petición contradecía un poco lo que trataba de contar pero tampoco no era mi intención que todo el mundo se enterara, después de todo ese era un tema familiar y privado. Por otra parte la persona con la que hablaba era Takuya y sabía que a él se le escapaban algunas cosas sin querer, lo que me tranquilizo fue su promesa que mantendría el secreto.

Los tres llegamos al colegio y cada uno se comenzó a concentrar en sus propias cosas pero había algo que había dejado de lado desde que vi a mi hermano, él tenía un moretón producto de un golpe que era lo más probable en el rostro. Al parecer Takuya no se había dado cuenta o simplemente no quiso preguntar pero yo sabía que era algo serio. Tome la oportunidad de preguntarle mientras se sentaba en su carpeta para esperar a la profesora.

-"Como te hiciste eso en la cara?" – en estos casos mejor valía hacer las preguntas directas, hablar con rodeos no valía la pena por que trataría de cambiar el tema pero no conté con su astucia, al parecer él había presentido mi pregunta y a la vez me pregunto por la tarea. Esto lo único que hacía era decirme que en verdad había un problema. - "Deja de cambiarme el tema Kouji. Dime por que tu mejilla esta hinchada… no me digas que te golpeaste con la puerta o que fue un error tuyo por que no te lo voy a creer!".

-"Si no me vas a creer entonces dime tú como me hice ese golpe?" – al parecer quería lograr algún tipo de respuesta de mí pero sí hacía una suposición acerca de eso él solo diría que es lo que yo pensaba y eso no me conduciría a la verdad.

-"Tu mismo me lo has dicho Kouji. Quien te golpeo?" – me aventuré a suponer que alguien le había pegado pero en verdad no había pensado que sería verdad – "Fue papá verdad? Fue por ella no?"

-"Mira… fue mi culpa… me exalte un poco a la hora de referirme a ella así que en cierta forma me lo merecía" – acerté? – "No fue nada así que no te preocupes"

-"Esta bien… pero ya sabes… si pasa algo malo sabes que puedes venir con nosotros, no importa la hora… ok?" – bueno no sabía si creerle o no por que no tenía pruebas, lo único que podía hacer era darle mi apoyo y nada más.

-"Entendido!" – me sonrió para tratar de eliminar tensiones aunque mi hermano tenía un problema a la hora de ocultar las cosas y ese era que no lo hacía tan bien como creía. Algo que subió un poco mi ánimo durante el día fue que papá al fin había conseguido una casa propia y eso significaba que por fin mi hermano se sentiría más cómodo.

Le propuse ir a casa juntos para pasar el rato con mamá. Llegamos a casa y almorzamos, hicimos las tareas. Tenía la impresión que Kouji se sentía mejor que nunca aunque de repente estaba haciendo demasiadas suposiciones.

-"Y tu papá como esta?" – era muy raro que mamá preguntara por papá pero de repente ella trataba de hacerle conversación a Kouji.

-"Bueno esta bien… el fin de semana nos mudamos a una nueva casa así que por fin tendré un cuarto para mi solo y me podrán ir a visitar"

-"Siempre y cuando no este ella. La verdad que la mujer de papá no me gusta nada… no se como la soportas Kouji!" – ese comentario salio de mi boca sin intención de aguarle el rato a mi hermano o preocupar a mamá… la verdad no sé ni siquiera como llego a mi boca.

-"Tan mala es esa mujer hijo? Que tal es de pinta… es bonita?" – me parecía mal que mamá se preocupara por pensar esas cosas si ella de todas maneras era más bonita que esa mujer.

-"No como tú mami. Es una mujer normal, común y corriente… pero tiene algo que no me gusta pero no sé que es" – la respuesta de Kouji era obviamente para no preocuparla más pero a mí no me podía ocultar tanto la verdad.

-"Bueno… espero que te lleves bien con ella aunque me gustaría conocerla para ver que te cuide bien. Como dices que se llama?"

-"Yoshie… Niketo Yoshie" – yo solo había escuchado el nombre pero ahora que sabía el apellido me sonaba a bruja mala que a otra cosa. El almuerzo transcurrió normal hasta que mamá se tuvo que ir para su trabajo de medio tiempo. Me quede un rato más con mi hermano haciendo los deberes y conversando un poco. A la hora de siempre dejo la casa y se fue a continuar su sufrimiento al otro lugar.

Me quedé solito en la casa. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Por que me sentía así? Sentía como si mi vida fuese a cambiar más de lo que ya estaba y no iba a ser nada bueno, al contrario, presentía que sería para peor. Traté de pensar en otras cosas para no darme mala suerte con mi predicción y comencé a leer cualquier cosa. Cuando llego mamá la noté triste y preocupada, le habría pasado algo de camino a casa? O le habría pasado algo malo en el trabajo… un mal día tal vez?

-"Mami? Te paso algo malo?" – quiza la pregunta fue demasiado directa por que pude ver la tristeza en su mirada y las lágrimas que trataban de no salir de sus ojos. Me sentí más triste que nunca y sin esperanzas, me vino a la cabeza mi mal presentimiento y supe enseguida que eso era.

-"No es nada malo hijo. Al menos es algo que tiene remedio"

-"Si no fuera nada malo entonces no estarías tan triste como lo estas ahora. Mamá puedo sentir tu tristeza. Dime que paso?" – yo no podía obligarla a que me contara pero si podía darle la suficiente confianza como para que ella se sintiera comprendida y también confiara en mi… fue algo que por lo menos me funcionó.

-"Kouichi… hubo un recorte de personal en el trabajo y decidieron disponer de mi puesto" – eso me cayo como un balde de agua fría. Ese trabajo era la estabilidad de mi casa, sin ese ingreso no podríamos sostenernos. – "Todo el camino estuve pensando que podría hacer ahora. Lógicamente tengo que buscarme otro trabajo pero mientras que consigo uno tengo que racionar mis ahorros"

-"Lo que tengas que racionar raciónalo. Yo no te pondré ningún inconveniente. Tu solo dime que tengo que hacer y yo te ayudaré"

-"Bueno… tu no tienes que hacer nada por que mantenerte es mi responsabilidad. Lo que si había estado planeando antes de venir acá y ya lo había hablado con la abuela es la posibilidad de mudarnos con ella. Vender esta casa y vivir con ella. Eso nos dará algo de plata para mantenernos por un tiempo y de paso acompañamos a la abuela para que no este tan sola"

-"Me parece un buen plan. Cuenta conmigo!" – no podía hacer nada más que apoyar a mamá en las decisiones que había tomado pero también yo tenía planes por mi cuenta. SI bien mamá buscaría un trabajo no había razón por la cual yo no lo hiciera también, después de todo yo también debía cuidarla. Nos fuimos a dormir pero yo me quede despierto pensando en donde podría trabajar.

Coincidió con mi búsqueda de trabajo el hecho que mi hermano no me pudiera acompañar ya que tenía que ir a ver la casa con papá. Para mi suerte también el no sospecho nada de por que no le insistí para que viniera conmigo o para acompañarlo, yo la verdad hubiera sospechado pero en fin. Me pasee por todas partes encontrando un trabajo que me ocupara solo medio tiempo pero era algo más difícil de lo que había pensado teniendo en cuenta que nadie quiere contratar a un menor de edad. Me demoré lo que quedaba de la semana para encontrar un trabajo pero por lo menos encontré uno pero tenía un problema… debía llegar temprano para poder retirarme temprano y eso implicaba salir del colegio lo más rápido posible. Si me ponía a pensar bien eso no era el problema más grande ya que por último podía correr, el problema en sí era deshacerme de mi hermano para que ya no viniera conmigo. Mi hermano era un gran problema… él no sabía nada del despido de mamá, solo sabía que nos mudaríamos con la abuela con la falsa excusa de acompañarla por que necesitaba ayuda. Mamá no quería decirle nada por que después él le diría a papá y mamá no quería depender de él y yo la apoyaba al cien por ciento.

Por lo que quedaba de la semana en la que no había encontrado el trabajo seguí frecuentando a mi hermano pero a la semana siguiente no sabía como hacer para que se fuera a su casa. Al principio las excusas eran sencillas pero no podía darle siempre las mismas excusas por que sospecharía. Primero empecé con…

-"Lo siento Kouji pero mejor ve a tu casa. Hoy tengo que acompañar a mamá a hacer un papeleo"

-"Un papeleo? Y no podría ir con ustedes?"

-"No, no lo creo. Verás mamá cree que le tomará todo el día y tu tienes que llegar temprano a tu casa y nosotros no queremos retrazarte" – me dio pena mentirle por que sus ojos se perdían.

-"Bueno… entonces mañana será! Quiero ver a mamá… esta bien ella? Me pareció verla algo triste la semana pasada"

-"Si, esta bien. Debe ser por que no quiere vender la casa. Pero tu sabes que eso es mejor por que no puede mantener dos casas a la vez"

-"Y cuando se mudarán donde la abuela?"

-"El fin de semana…"

-"Puedo ir?" – no había razón por la que no viniera, después de todo el sábado yo solo trabajaba un par de horas en la mañana y la mudanza sería al mediodía.

-"Claro! Necesitaremos manos extras"

Pero eso solo fue un día. Mis excusas tenían que variar. Para los días siguientes ya no fue el papeleo. Un día le dije que mamá me había pedido hacer una diligencia, iría a comprar con la abuela, el cumpleaños del tío que vivía lejos, me habían invitado a un lugar alguien que él no conocía…. Esa fue algo difícil de creer ya que conocíamos a las mismas personas pero ahora que vivía por donde la abuela conocía a otras personas. Me sentí mal por mentir de esa manera… aunque en realidad no era una mentira… era más bien una omisión de la verdad. Lo que más me hubiera gustado en ese momento era volver al estilo de vida de antes… deseaba que mi vida no hubiera cambiado de este modo.

En el colegio traté de mantener mis notas aunque bajaron dos puntos de lo que yo solía mantener. Note que mis relaciones después del colegio se enfriaban un poco. Tuve que realizar algunos cambios obviamente hablando primero con mi hermano. El problema fue cuando había que hacer trabajos en grupo, los trabajos se realizaban fuera del colegio así que reunirme con alguien era necesario. Por lo general no tenía que pensar mucho en eso ya que mi alternativa era mi hermano pero ahora vivíamos de polo a polo, es decir cada uno a un extremo de la ciudad y reunirnos un par de horas para hacer el trabajo implicaba que uno de los dos tendría que hacer una travesía para llegar a la casa del otro. En estas ocasiones y sobretodo añadiéndole el hecho que trabajaba ahora el dolor de cabeza empezaba a aumentar…

-"Hacemos grupo Kouichi?"

-"No. Haré grupo con Izumi"

-"Pero… Nosotros…"

-"Si, lo sé pero ahora las cosas son diferentes Kouji. Tu vives algo lejos y la casa de Izumi me queda más cerca. Haz grupo con Takuya, te conviene más" - los chicos nos miraban como si hubiese pasado algo malo. Comprendía su sorpresa, era raro que no quisiera formar grupo con mi hermano, era tan raro que hasta la profesora se sorprendió. Por otra parte comencé a sentirme cada vez más lejos de él. Comencé a notar que ahora habían cosas que ignorábamos del otro. Sentí que de un momento a otro actuábamos casi como desconocidos. Me preocupaba mi hermano pero no podía hacer nada por él, ahora yo tenía que preocuparme por mamá y la abuela mientras que él carecía de preocupaciones.

Todos los días al acabar las clases salía corriendo para llegar al trabajo. No me pagaban un montón pero por lo menos era algo y era lo mejor que pude conseguir. Mi trabajo consistía en ayudar en una tienda de abarrotes. El propietario era un señor de la edad de la abuela que ya no podía hacer el trabajo como antes. Yo tenía que arreglar los productos y limpiar la tienda. Una vez a la semana tenía que hacer un inventario de lo que el señor había vendido durante la semana y llamar a los proveedores cuando faltaba algo de la tienda. El señor era una buena persona y se portaba muy bien conmigo, lo que si no me gustaba mucho era cuando su hijo venía a la tienda. El chico en cuestión era una hombre joven pero era bastante déspota y engreído. Le gustaba darme órdenes y era más exigente de lo usual, detestaba cuando el venía pero lo bueno era que sus visitas eran cortas.

Las cosas en casa no estaban como antes. Si bien mi mamá había trazado un plan para mantener nuestra economía de todas formas nos hacía falta un ingreso. Mamá buscaba todos los días trabajo, era difícil por que ninguno cumplía sus expectativas y tampoco ofrecían una adecuada remuneración para subsistir. Pero al final mi mamá encontró un trabajo decente, algo duro a mi parecer pero la paga era buena y nos alcanzaba. La fabrica de alimentos era buena en el sentido que siempre tendría ese trabajo ya que la fabrica tenía que suplir con alimentos a la armada pero mamá regresaba sumamente cansada del trabajo y con dolores de espalda. La abuela y yo entonces corríamos con las responsabilidades de la casa y eso sumado a mi pequeño trabajo y la escuela me mantenían completamente ocupado y sin una vida social… ni siquiera con mi hermano.

En una de estas oportunidades que saque un tiempo de la nada para reunirme con Izumi para realizar el trabajo de ciencias ella me hizo una pregunta que me dejo pensando un buen rato, incluso me hizo cuestionar seriamente la necesidad de decirle la verdad a mi hermano.

-"Kouichi… tengo una duda" – la mire esperando su respuesta. Se veía que era algo serio o al menos algo que había acaparado su atención – "Te has peleado con Kouji?"

-"No. A que se debe tu pregunta?" – su pregunta me parecía bien extraña por que a pesar que estaba cargado de cosas había tratado de no parecerlo en el colegio y sobretodo comportarme normalmente con mi hermano aunque habían ocasiones en las que me cogía en mal momento.

-"Bueno… los chicos y yo notamos que ya no paras tanto con él. Es más yo veo a Kouji bastante apartado de ti, ya no es el mismo y a decir verdad tu también has cambiado mucho"

-"Yo? Yo no creo haber cambiado. Por que me dices eso?"

-"Bueno… ya no le prestas mucha atención a tu hermano. Te diste cuenta lo que hizo ayer en el refrigerio?" – me puse a pensar… a decir verdad no había visto nada raro – "No viste nada por que apenas terminaste de comer te quedaste dormido. Pero si quieres que te diga lo que paso te lo puedo decir. Quieres saber?"

-"Bueno tienes razón, ayer me quede dormido por que me acosté tarde y me moría de sueño. Que paso?" – su conversación había captado toda mi atención.

-"Kouji no hizo nada. No comió, no hablo, solo se quedo mirándote como dormías. Yo sé que Kouji no es feliz pero no sé por que. Y también sé que tu escondes algo pero tampoco sé que es. Me quieres explicar que pasa con ustedes dos?" – No sabía que responderle. Con esto también corrobore que Takuya no le había dicho nada a nadie y de repente este era el momento para que lo supieran.

-"Bueno… si hay algo que no les hemos dicho… en realidad el único que nos pregunto antes fue Takuya así que él si sabe. Le dijimos que no le dijera a nadie así que parece que cumplió. Nuestros papas se divorciaron hace más de dos meses. Yo estoy viviendo con mi mamá y Kouji con mi papá y su mujer. Hemos tratado de estar juntos lo más posible pero a veces no se puede. Creo que en medio de todo el divorcio si nos afectó"

-"No tenía ni idea… cuanto lo siento Kouichi. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal pero cuando vea a takuya lo voy a matar por no decirme nada!"

-"No es nada, es algo con lo que tengo que llevar pero en medio de todo es culpa mía por descuidar a mi hermano. Lo he estado ignorando un poco últimamente, sin querer obviamente pero…" – tenía toda su atención

-"Que es lo que pasa? Puedes confiar en mi sabes? Dímelo, yo no se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo!" – la carga era grande y no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a mamá. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo o decir algo sino explotaría.

-"Hace un mes mas o menos que mi mamá se quedo sin trabajo… para ayudarla yo también estoy trabajando pero no se lo digas a nadie por favor! Ni siquiera mi mamá sabe que estoy trabajando. Kouji tampoco sabe que la despidieron, mi mamá no quiere recibir ayuda de mi papá y si Kouji lo sabe se lo dirá a él. Mira que prometiste quedarte callada!"

-"si te lo prometí y voy a cumplir con mi promesa pero no crees que tu hermano merece saberlo?"

-"Si, lo sé pero esa decisión es de mi mamá y yo la apoyo"

-"Comprendo… por eso estas cansado todo el día y vienes a mi casa tarde para hacer el trabajo… verdad?" – ella se veía que había estado pensando mucho la situación. Confiaba plenamente en ella y sabía que no me decepcionaría.

**TBC**


	5. Cap 4: Without Masks

Bueno estoy sacando rápido este otro capítulo de Secrets simplemente por que lo acabe antes de lo que tenía pensado además por que es una de mis historias favoritas… sabían que esta fue la primera historia que hice? La tenía en uno de mis tantos cuadernos donde escribo cincuenta mil cosas que nadie lee. Espero les guste este capítulo y déjenme reviews… me encanta leer sus cometarios por más destructivos que sean… soy masoquista.

**Secrets**

**Capítulo 5: Without Masks**

El fin de semana fue la mudanza. SI bien estaba feliz por que por fin tendría un lugar para mi solo donde me podría encerrar el día completo de ser necesario para no verle la cara a Yoshie también tendría que seguir aguantándola. Mi única salida y desfogue era estar con mi hermano, al menos con su comprensión y compañía siempre podría contar. Me hubiera gustado contar con la compañía de mi hermano el día de la mudanza, me hubiera gustado que me ayudara a arreglar mis cosas pero comprendía que tarde o temprano tendíamos que hacer nuestras cosas solos.

Yoshie decoró toda la casa a su estilo como si fuese totalmente de ella, a papá le daba igual y por eso le dio carta abierta a todo lo que ella dispusiera. Quiso entrar a decorar mi cuarto al igual que los demás pero no la deje, mi cuarto era mi cuarto, era mi espacio privado y ella no tenía derecho a entrar en el, no sin mi llave.

Al final del día me eché en mi cama para ver como había quedado. Me había costado trabajo hacer que todo estuviera en orden y organizado pero lo había logrado. Conseguí que papá comprara dos camas, una para mi y otra para cuando mi hermano viniera de visita. Era difícil permanecer callado en ciertos momentos, sin querer note que hablaba solo como si mi hermano estuviese ahí también. Me sentí raro y hasta cierto punto vacío. Solo tendría que soportar esto un día más por que el lunes nos veríamos en clases.

Aún no sé como pude soportar el domingo estando todo el santo día metido en la casa con papá y esa mujer. Pero por fin mi lunes llego y como no había un control que me hiciera regresar a casa pasaría la mayor parte con mi hermano y con mamá… o al menos hasta que ella saliera a trabajar. Creo que las cosas recién estaban encajando en un lugar y empezaba a tener estabilidad en mi vida otra vez hasta que algo la volvió a descompaginar. Hubiera pensando que solo papá, mamá y esa mujer eran los únicos que podían alterar mi vida con un cambio tan brusco pero jamás se me ocurrió que mi hermano me pudiera hacer lo mismo. Durante todo el día en el colegio las cosas estuvieron bien entre nosotros dos pero a la hora de la salida lo sentí bastante cortante conmigo… de repente había tenido un mal día.

-"Por que me sigues?" – ese comentario me dolió, como si no fuera obvio que iba con él a ver a mamá

-"Bueno… por lo general siempre me voy contigo a ver a mamá… te acuerdas?"

-"SI, tienes razón pero hoy no"

-"Por que no?"

-"Por que no voy a la casa" – se veía tenso

-"Bueno entonces a donde vas? Puedo acompañarte?"

-"No! Lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a comprar algo que me pidió la abuela y eso me tomará mucho tiempo y yo sé que no puedes quedarte hasta muy tarde en la calle" – por que no quería que fuera con él? A donde iría?

-"Ah bueno… entonces ya será mañana. Dale mis saludos a mamá" – me di la vuelta para irme esperando a que mi hermano me pidiera disculpas para ir con él pero no fue así. Cuando voltee para reclamarle él ya no estaba.

Empecé a retribuirle todos esos desplantes a que de repente había tenido un mal día pero… todos los días no tienes un mal día. Quizás estaba enojado conmigo por algo que había hecho o dejado de hacer… de repente era yo el que me había portado mal con él pero que de malo pude haberle hecho? Me daba excusas tontas como encargos o visitas a parientes que no conocía, incluso gente que no conocía. Sabía que se mudarían con la abuela este fin de semana de repente podría ayudarlo y hablar un poco con él, saber que pasaba por su mente…

-"Lo siento Kouji pero mejor ve a tu casa. Hoy tengo que acompañar a mamá a hacer un papeleo"

-"Un papeleo? Y no podría ir con ustedes?"

-"No, no lo creo. Verás mamá cree que le tomará todo el día y tu tienes que llegar temprano a tu casa y nosotros no queremos retrazarte" – no comprendía por que me rechazaba

-"Bueno… entonces mañana será! Quiero ver a mamá… esta bien ella? Me pareció verla algo triste la semana pasada"

-"Si, esta bien. Debe ser por que no quiere vender la casa. Pero tu sabes que eso es mejor por que no puede mantener dos casas a la vez"

-"Y cuando se mudarán donde la abuela?"

-"El fin de semana…"

-"Puedo ir?" – crucé mis dedos para que me dijera que si, quería estar con ella de todas formas y si mi hermano ahora me detestaba quizás ella supiera el motivo.

-"Claro! Necesitaremos manos extras"

Me fui corriendo a mi casa de la felicidad. Por fin tendría un rato con mi hermano y ahí podría ver que estaba pasando entre nosotros, por que nuestra relación de hermanos se había deteriorado. Llegué a casa y paso lo que siempre pasaba cuando llegaba a casa. Mi felicidad era absorbida por la casa por que apenas ponía un pie adentro me sentía triste y cansado. Me fui a mi cuarto a descansar un poco y a recobrar fuerzas para hacer mis tareas. Cuando yo llegaba la casa estaba vacía y la comida estaba lista para que yo la calentara. No me gustaba esa comida, sentía que me enfermaba pero como no había otra cosa más para comer tenía que comérmela. Esa comida era la que me mantenía en pie por que cuando ella llegaba con papá a la casa no tenía ganas de comer con ellos y cuando papá me obligaba a compartir la mesa siempre terminábamos peleándonos y yo sin cenar mas que un mordisco de lo que se hubiera servido. El desayuno era también algo que me mantenía en pie pero no era suficiente para mi que estaba en pleno desarrollo. Tampoco llevaba ningún tipo de refrigerio al colegio por que no le preocupaba a nadie y por ende nadie se preocupaba por comprarme ni un miserable paquete de galletas.

No se me ocurría pensar que más podría pasar para que mi vida se volviera más miserable. Mi papá prefería hacerle caso a la bruja de Yoshie, yo a ella no le importaba ni un rábano ya que su hobbie era poner a papá en mi contra, a mi mamá la veía muy poco por que trabajaba mucho y a mi hermano… no sabía que le pasaba a él, ya no sentía las cosas como antes.

La mudanza de mi hermano a la casa de mi abuela era la luz al final de mi túnel, era mi motivo para seguir viviendo durante toda la semana. Cuando por fin llego ese día creo que las cosas no se dieron como yo las había esperado. Si bien estuve ahí ayudando todo el día tampoco tuve un tiempo suficiente y adecuado como para hablar con Kouichi. Ese día solo me conforme con estar con él. Papá al final de la tarde, en la noche vino a recogerme para llevarme a esa prisión a la que él llamaba casa.

Cuando llegamos a casa estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer algo, me moría de sueño… solo quería dormir y así fue. Creo que el trabajo me dejo extenuado. De todos los días el domingo era el día en el cual solo soportaba a Yoshie lo estrictamente necesario por que papá estaba en casa y la mantenía ocupada lejos de mí.

En el colegio las cosas creo que no cambiaron mucho a como ya las veía venir. Cedió para realizar un trabajo grupal y yo lógicamente rechacé a todo el mundo para hacer grupo con mi hermano pero una vez más me quede sorprendido con lo que paso. En verdad ese golpe no lo vi venir…

-"Hacemos grupo Kouichi?"

-"No. Haré grupo con Izumi" – me quede helado… habría escuchado bien?

-"Pero… Nosotros…"

-"Si, lo sé pero ahora las cosas son diferentes Kouji. Tu vives algo lejos y la casa de Izumi me queda más cerca. Haz grupo con Takuya, te conviene más" – me sentí más rechazado que nunca. Sentí la mirada de la gente posarse en mi nuca y algunas miradas de burla y otra de compasión. Yo no quería la lástima de nadie. Todo esto era tan raro que hasta la profesora se sorprendió. Por otra parte comencé a sentirme cada vez más lejos de él. Comencé a notar que ahora habían cosas que ignorábamos del otro. Sentí que de un momento a otro actuábamos casi como desconocidos. Me preocupaba mi hermano y lo que podía estar pasándole para que se comportara así conmigo.

No tuve más remedio que sentarme solo en mi carpeta hasta que alguien toco mi hombro…

-"Oye… hacemos grupo?" – Takuya se ofreció a hacer conmigo el trabajo, tuve que aceptar sino perdería mi nota. Takuya era mi amigo pero no era mi hermano, nunca había trabajado con él así que no sabía que tal me iría.

-"Si… esta bien" – no podía evitar sentirme mal. Me reuní un rato con él en ese momento para planear como haríamos y en donde nos reuniríamos para hacer el trabajo.

-"Bueno… que te parece si vienes a mi casa hoy para hacer el trabajo? Podríamos planear con más tiempo como haremos el trabajo… te parece?" – a las justas le preste atención pero instintivamente le dije que sí y así fue. Esa tarde almorcé en casa de Takuya y decidimos hacer una maqueta del sistema solar. Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo en su casa para avanzar el trabajo pero tenía que regresar a mi casa. Muy a mi pesar tuve a salir de ese lugar donde se respiraba cierta paz en el ambiente para ir a la mía donde sentía que no podía respirar tranquilo.

Me alegraba hacer el trabajo con Takuya por que en medio de todo ir a su casa me sacaba de mi aburrida rutina pero por otra parte me creaba el contraste de lo que había sido mi familia y en lo que tenía ahora comparado con él. Sentía mi vida diminuta y sin sentido pero tenía la esperanza de algún día volver a recobrar lo que tenía o por lo menos tener algo que se le pareciera aunque sea un poco.

Al día siguiente volví a ir al colegio para volver a ser ignorado por mi hermano. Siendo sincero creo que había algo malo en él. Se veía cansado y ya no era el mismo; se comportaba diferente y si no estaba distraído entonces estaba durmiendo. Varias veces le tire borradores durante la clase para que no se quedara dormido pero aún así no lograba mantenerlo mucho tiempo despierto. Intenté hablar con él para preguntarle por que se había trasnochado por que era lógico saber que no había dormido lo suficiente pero me cambio el tema. No quise insistirle a que me dijera lo que pasaba por la promesa que habíamos hecho así que me quede callado.

Sentía que si le hablaba sin querer podía romper mi promesa así que para la hora del almuerzo me sente lejos de él, separado solo por Izumi y Takuya que de un momento a otro también se habían vuelto nuestra única conexión. Miré de lejos a mi hermano como comía rápidamente para seguir durmiendo; si hubiera tenido comida no le habría dado bocado alguno, toda esta situación me quitaba el apetito. No podía dejar de mirarlo y preguntarme que le pasaba y si algún día me volvería a contar las cosas como lo hacía antes.

Casi todos los días estaba en casa de Takuya avanzando el trabajo. Si bien no era mi hermano sentía que me trataba como a uno. No sabía si lo hacía por que era mi amigo o si lo hacía por que sabía que necesitaba a mi hermano y esa era la mejor manera para él de mantenerme algo contento.

-"Oye Kouji… mañana nos podríamos reunir en tu casa para hacer el trabajo?"

-"Que?"

-"Es que mañana mis papas se irán a una reunión con los jefes de mi papá y no estaran en casa para vigilarnos. Por eso mi mamá me pidió para preguntarte si podíamos hacer el trabajo mañana en tu casa"

-"Comprendo pero… mi casa… no es como la tuya. No nos podemos quedar solos en tu casa?" – no quería que Takuya fuera a mi casa… Yashie estaría fastidiando todo el rato.

-"Imposible, mi mamá se muere con solo pensar eso además… que de malo tiene tu casa. Aún no la conozco…. Vamos! Anímate! Será divertido!" – divertido para él.

-"Esta bien. Pero solo te digo que mi familia no es como la tuya, no es una familia decente" – Takuya se quedo extrañado con mis palabras pero no atino a decir nada más. Mi sentencia estaba dada, Takuya conocería mañana mi casa. Con esta idea llegue a mi casa, entre a mi cuarto y lo limpie lo mejor que pude parar recibir a la visita mañana. Pero lo más importante era avisar de que vendría mi amigo a mi papá.

-"Papá. Mañana vendrá Takuya para hacer el trabajo. Ya no nos falta mucho. Esta bien?"

-"Claro! Que venga tu amigo. Compraremos algo para que coman ustedes" – por lo menos se iba a preocupar de la comida. Lástima que eso solo fuera por que vendría visita. Por otra parte la cara de Yoshie estaba un poco desfasada. Al parecer no iba a soportar a Takuya es más por lo que se veía en ella odiaba a los niños.

-"Espero nomás que tu amiguito no sea un vándalo. No quiero que ensucie ni destroce nada de la casa. Mira que todos los adornos son nuevo y algunos son de colección!"

-"Mi amigo no es un vándalo! Solo viene acá por que tenemos que hacer un trabajo además los otros días he estado en su casa avanzando el trabajo. Su familia me ha cuidado por las tardes y ahora sus papás estarán fuera de noche por eso no puedo ir a su casa… lamentablemente"

-"Silencio Kouji! No tienes por que exaltarte. Ella solo te ha hecho una advertencia, no es nada malo" – si como no. Esa advertencia fue con doble propósito pero aún así respire profundo para tranquilizarme.

El momento llego. Después del colegio me regresé a mi casa con Takuya. Para mi suerte solo estábamos los dos en la casa así que estuve algo más tranquilo. Lo primero que hicimos fue almorzar así que los dos nos fuimos a la cocina. Crucé mis dedos para encontrar algo rico para comer en la refrigeradora pero creo que mi intención fue en vano. Solo había comida congelada con sabor a cartón.

-"Eh… lo siento mucho Takuya pero solo hay comida congelada" – me daba mucha pena que mi amigo se soplara comer este alimento acartonado sobretodo si estaba acostumbrado a comer comida fresca hecha por su mamá, acabada de cocinar.

-"Oh, no te preocupes. Me gusta la comida congelada. Cuando mamá no tiene tiempo la comemos, siempre es bueno variar un poco! Mi mamá dice que no es bueno comerlo todos los días pero de vez en cuando no hace daño" – me sentí mal por las palabras de la mamá de Takuya. Yo tenía que alimentarme de esta basura a diario.

-"De repente tu mamá debería conversar con mi papá y decirle eso. Yo tengo que comer esta comida todos los días" – creo que mi comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a Takuya por que se quedo callado hasta que le serví la comida calentada.

-"Oye y que haces cuando llegas a tu casa? Debe ser divertido tener la casa para ti solo!"

-"Prefiero estar con alguien. No me gusta quedarme solo por eso casi siempre iba donde Kouichi pero ahora vivimos lejos…"

-"Oye por cierto… ustedes dos están peleados? Izumi piensa que están peleados por algo por que ya casi ni se hablan en el colegio" – no se por que pero había presentido esa pregunta segundos antes de ser formulada. Peleados… sería bueno si supiera por que…

-"La verdad no se que es. No me acuerdo haber hecho nada malo pero si no me habla debe ser por algo…"

-"Y no le has preguntado? Yo no podría vivir sin saber que le pasa…" – Las palabras de takuya retumbaban en mi cabeza. Yo también quería saber que habría podido pasar y me moría por sentarme al costado de mi hermano y obligarlo a que me dijera algo… cualquier cosa pero… la promesa seguía en pie.

-"Debe ser que ya no tenemos muchos temas de conversación. Se debe haber aburrido de mi"

-"Eso suena imposible. Kouichi jamás se aburriría de ti"

-"Pues no lo parece. En fin… vamos a hacer el trabajo?" – le cambie el tema. No quería responder más a sus preguntas, me hacía daño contestarlas; solo quería acabar el trabajo antes que Yoshie llegara y así estar más tranquilo.

Takuya no me volvió a preguntar nada referente al tema de mi hermano y yo se lo agradecía mucho. No logramos acabar antes de tiempo. La primera que llego a casa fue Yoshie y como lo había previsto venía dispuesta a hacerme sufrir…

-"Kouji… ven aquí!" – preferí no hacerle caso pero sus gritos perforaban mis oídos.

-"No deberías ir? Te esta llamando" – al parecer esos gritos también desesperaban a Takuya por que me miraba con ganas de empujarme por las escaleras para que la callara. Termine cediendo como siempre para que dejara de una vez de fastidiarme.

-"Kouji! Al fin vienes! Por que no viniste la primera vez que te llame?"

-"Por que estoy con mi amigo en mi cuarto haciendo un trabajo para el colegio?"

-"No me contestes así niño malcriado! Mira que le diré a tu papá cuando venga"

-"Puedes hablar más bajo que mi amigo esta arriba? Por lo menos ten un poco de decencia y compórtate como la mujer mayor que se supone que eres!"

-"Eso no te lo voy a tolerar enano!" – saco sus garras y las clavo en mi hombro mientras que con su otra mano se empecinaba a jalar mi oreja y mi cabello, me hizo doler – "Eres un irrespetuoso! Ya verás cuando tenga el control total de tu casa… te obligaré a comportarte!" – me hubiera gustado que papá llegara en ese momento para que la viera el mismo, con sus propios ojos lo dulce y angelical que ella decía ser.

-"Auch! Me duele! Déjame!" – cada segundo que pasaba me apretaba más fuerte como queriendo hacer que llorara pero no le iba a dar ese gusto. Me dolía un montón pero pude aguantar lo suficiente hasta que Takuya hizo un ruido en mi cuarto y me soltó.

-"Espero que eso te sirva de lección para que te comportes mejor conmigo. Yo no te voy a soportar tus niñerías" – con eso agarró su cartera y subió a su cuarto y se encerró ahí. Yo me fui un rato al espejo del baño para ver mi oreja que estaba roja y con marcas, los jalones que me había dado me habían despeinado un poco y al igual que mi oreja, mi hombro también tenía marcas de uñas.

-"Kouji? Estas en el baño?" – Takuya me llamaba. Me lave la cara y salí para verlo. – "Que quería tu madrastra?" – sus ojos pasaron de mis ojos a mi oreja… solo se movieron un milímetro pero los sentí.

-"No es mi madrastra. Por suerte aún no se ha casado con mi papá" – Takuya se quedo callado – "Necesitas algo más?"

-"No, es solo que mi mamá me llamó a mi celular. Me dijo que dentro de una hora vendrían por mi para llevarme a casa"

-"Comprendo. Entonces vamos a avanzar lo más posible hasta que ellos lleguen… te parece?" – Takuya aceptó pero lo que me preocupaba era que ya no me hablaba mucho, no sabía que pensaba y eso me asustaba. Mi papá llego diez minutos antes que los papas de Takuya así que casi no cruzaron palabras más que un 'hola' y 'hasta pronto'. A papá no le dije nada del arrebato de su mujercita por que simplemente no valía la pena pelear con él en ese momento. Además el se veía muy feliz en ese momento y yo no quería arruinar ese minuto de paz. Yoshie me miraba como esperando a que yo dijera algo y me divertía ver esa expresión en su cara, ella debía pensar que la acusaría con papá, torturarla de esa manera me resulto divertido en su momento pero después las cosas cambiaron…

Todo sucedió mientras dormía. No sabía muy bien que hora era pero debía ser de madrugada por que todo estaba oscuro y uno que otro pájaro se atrevía a cantar. Solo me logré despertar a tiempo suficiente como para verle la cara y no era una cara muy amistosa…

-"Atrévete a decirle algo de hoy a tu papá para que veas en el problema que te has metido. Voy a hacer de tu vida una completa pesadilla a penas note que le has dicho algo a tu papá. Te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido!" – Yoshie tenía aspecto de monstruo en ese momento. Yo no creía en los monstruos pero desde ese momento me volví creyente. Sus ojos se veían bastante amenazadores y sus uñas recién afiladas se metían en mi brazo. Del susto no le conteste, ni tiempo me dio de decirle algo por que con las mismas se fue a su cuarto para evitar que papá se diera cuenta.

Demoré en conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar de si sería capaz de cumplir con lo que me había dicho. Recordando sus ojos si la creía capaz, de eso y más. No temía por mi vida, temía por sus acciones y lo que fuera a hacer para empeorar mi vida. Había alguna manera de hacer mi vida más miserable?

**TBC**


	6. Cap 5: Not True

Gracias por sus reviews… creo que no puedo decir nada mas sino me bannean XD en fin… espero que les guste también este capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios sino… morire… fue broma… no puedo morir sino me matan XD

**Secrets**

**Capítulo 6: Not true**

Cumplí un mes en mi trabajo y también cumplí algo más de dos meses separado de mi hermano. Desde que hable con Izumi traté de volver a entablar lazos con él pero ya nada fue lo mismo. Era como si hubiese tratado de componer las cosas demasiado tarde y encima para rematarlo todo nos alejamos más que nunca. No que él lo hubiese querido, yo tampoco, esas órdenes venían de arriba.

Un día de tantos llegue al colegio como siempre temprano pero mi hermano no llego. Esperaba verlo después de un fin de semana ya que no me había ido a visitar. Traté de no desesperarme por que quizás se había enfermado, o se había levantado tarde pero conforme transcurría la mañana y no lo veía empecé a desesperarme más. Me sentía angustiado pero en medio de todo tenía la sensación de que por lo menos estaba vivo. Mi preocupación estaba reflejada en la cara ya que todo el mundo trato de animarme diciéndome que Kouji estaba enfermo y yo esperaba que tuvieran razón.

Terminando las clases salí corriendo a mi trabajo para pedirle al señor que me diera un día libre pero para mi mala suerte el señor había salido a un compromiso y había dejado a su hijo a cargo. Cuando lo conocí había pensado que ese día había tenido un mal día o algo por el estilo por que este chico tenía cara de pocos amigos, además de actuar de mala gana y tener muy poco tacto cuando interactuaba con los clientes… sería por eso que su padre no lo dejaba nunca a cargo del negocio? EN fin, no podía perder el tiempo así que sin rodeos me fui a la pregunta, después de cruzar todos mis dedos por supuesto…

-"Buenas Tardes. Me gustaría saber si me podría dar el día libre hoy señor, resulta que tengo una emergencia. Verá mi hermano menor…"

-"Día libre!"

-"Si, con su padre quede en que me daría un día libre a la semana pero como hoy tengo una emergencia…"

-"Tu emergencia no me importa! Tu día libre es el Domingo y punto, hoy te toca trabajar!"

-"Sí, sé que no le importa pero en verdad es una emergencia! No podría pasar mi día libre hoy y vengo a trabajar el domingo?"

-"Déjame pensarlo… NO! Te quedas a trabajar hoy o sino te despido. Y mira que casi nadie quiere contratar a niños como tu… mi padre ha sido muy generoso contigo! No me mirés con esa cara que no es mi problema, tu quisiste trabajar entonces cumple con tus funciones! Esas cajas no se moverán solas!" – me daba una cólera tremenda que este patán no pudiera comprender que en verdad estaba en una emergencia. Me daban ganas de renunciar pero no lo hacía por que en verdad necesitábamos el dinero pero por otra parte tenía que saber de mi hermano… - "Que esperas? Ponte a trabajar!" – traté de calmarme y buscar una solución. De repente hoy podía quedarme a trabajar y a la salida podría ir corriendo a la casa de Kouji a ver como estaba y de regreso le diría a mamá que lo fui a ver.

No sabía si mi decisión había sido la correcta o no pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones. Traté de hacer mi trabajo lo mejor que pude a pesar que el hijo del señor me ponía algunas trabas como estorbarme a la hora que cargaba las cajas de un lado a otro o botar de 'casualidad' un pomo de mermelada y como mi trabajo era mantener en orden y limpio el local tenía que correr por la escoba, el recogedor, el trapeador y el líquido de limpieza. Pero eso no le bastó para fastidiarme, eso recién era el comienzo de una etapa. Pude haber pensado que era torpe a la hora de arreglar las cosas o incluso a la hora de moverlas. Rompió varios frascos de salsa de tomate, mermelada, pepinillos, mostaza, mayonesa. Destrozo cajas de chocolates y desordeno la mesa principal donde estaba la máquina registradora. Si el señor hubiera llegado en ese momento se hubiera enojado por que para él el orden era muy importante especialmente si estaba a la vista de los clientes.

Por supuesto al terminar mi día de trabajo estaba bastante más cansado de lo habitual

Pero a pesar de todo continué con mi plan de ir a ver a mi hermano. Cuando al fin llegue a su casa me di cuenta que todas las luces estaban apagadas, estaría vacía la casa? A donde habría ido? No podía perder el tiempo por que se me haría más tarde así que me acerque a la puerta y toqué el timbre. Nadie me abría, de repente habrían ido a comer pero en todo caso Kouji no estaba enfermo, no podían dejarlo solo en casa o si? Mis pies se dieron la media vuelta para regresar a mi casa, si tenía suerte mañana vería a Kouji y le preguntaría que paso.

Al regresar a casa tuve unos cuantos problemas. EL primero fue esperar a un tren que me llevara cerca de casa. El segundo problema se llamaba oscuridad absoluta, parecía que había una especie de apagón en la zona que a penas se veían las calles. Felizmente no ocurrió nada más que un simple susto. EL tercer y último problema fue cuando legué a casa y tanto mamá como la abuela estaban super preocupadas por mí. Primero me revisaron por todos lados para ver si me había caído, roto, herido, golpeado, peleado y tantas otras cosas que se les habían podido pasar por la cabeza pero después de su minuciosa inspección comenzó el interrogatorio.

-"Donde estabas?" – mi mamá empezó con la pregunta de rigor

-"Bueno salí tarde del colegio y de ahí me fui a ver a mi hermano"

-"No me mientas Kouichi! Llamé a la casa de tu papá y no había nadie ahí! Te vuelvo a preguntar… donde estabas?" – no le podía decir la verdad a mamá, o al menos no la completa, ella no aprobaría que yo trabajase.

-"Me fui a la casa de Kouji y también me di cuenta que no estaba, hoy no fue al colegio por eso fui a verlo, estoy preocupado. Si no fue al colegio y no estaba en la casa entonces no sé donde puede estar!"

-"No fue al colegio? Y ahora donde se habrá metido Kouji? Si no es uno es el otro… que preocupación!" – mamá camino a la cocina

-"Donde vas hija?" – le pregunto la abuela, yo también me preguntaba lo mismo.

-"Voy a llamar a Musashi. El tiene que saber donde esta Kouji!" – pero al parecer nadie le contestaba. – "Parece que Musashi esta de viaje por que su teléfono me dice que esta fuera del área. De repente se ha ido con Kouji. Por eso no fue al colegio. Ya me estaba preocupando demasiado"

-"Pero mamá… no te parece extraño? SI se iba de viaje entonces debió haber llamado para avisarnos. Kouji no me dijo nada!"

-"Lo escuchaste en estos últimos días?" – me pregunto la abuela. Hice memoria… si bien había estado ignorando un poco a Kouji antes ahora estaba enmendando mi error, pero aún así no podía pasar con él todas las tardes por lo mismo que tenía un horario para cumplir… - "Hace cuatro días me encontré con él en la tienda por tu colegio. Le pregunté por que no venía a vernos y me dijo que estaba haciendo trabajos pero si me preguntas eso a mi diría que esas son excusas. Se veía triste. Le pregunte por ti y me dijo que te había ido con Izumi a hacer un trabajo… entonces me pregunte… que puede haber pasado para que Kouichi no haga el trabajo con su gemelo? Tu sabes Kouichi?" – la abuela era muy aguda en sus preguntas.

-"Bueno, yo le dije que como ahora estábamos viviendo muy lejos el uno del otro era mejor hacer el trabajo con alguien más. Por eso él hace el trabajo con takuya que es quien vive más cerca de su casa. No es nada más que eso"

-"Ya veo pero eso no responde que él ya no venga a visitarnos"

-"El también debe estar ocupado abuela" – mamá se fue a dormir y la abuela también. Me sentía mal de haberles ocultado eso a las dos pero era algo necesario. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina a hacer mis tareas, no quería ir a mi cuarto aún. Sin concentración hice las tareas muy lentamente tratando de hacerlas bien pero mi mente estaba con Kouji… donde se habría metido que no me dijo nada en lo absoluto?

A la mañana siguiente fue al colegio temprano para esperar a Kouji en la puerta pero tampoco llego. Esta situación estaba fuera de control y peor aún, la teoría de mamá estaba demasiado equivocada. Me puse a pensar durante la clase de historia como podría descubrir la verdad y se me ocurrió un lugar donde podría obtener pistas. Al acabar las clases me fui corriendo a la dirección. Si Kouji había viajado o estaba enfermo el colegio era el primero en enterarse.

-"Buenas tarde! Quisiera preguntar por que Kouji Minamoto no ha venido al colegio? Esta enfermo? Ha vijado? Soy su hermano pero no sé nada de él, me podría dar esa información?" – la secretaria empezó a buscar en sus papeles que sabía sobre Kouji y después de un rato de haberme hecho esperar sentado en una silleta muy lejos de ella me llamo.

-"Minamoto Kouji… ah si… sus papás lo cambiaron de escuela… bueno específicamente fue su madrastra. Ahora va a un internado creo… al internado Fujita. No te dijo nada tu hermano?"

-"No…" – fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de mi boca. Me quede helado, le di las gracias por la información. Salí de la oficina para agarrar mis cosas e irme al trabajo. No quería trabajar hoy pero era mi responsabilidad ahora, tenía que ayudar a mamá. Durante todo el camino me preguntaba si Kouji sabía que iría a un internado o si habría tratado de decírmelo. Un internado… lo dejarían salir de ahí los fines de semana? No valía la pena ir a verlo por que no me dejarían entrar pero si podría ir a preguntarle a la bruja si saldría los fines de semana de ese lugar aunque era poco probable que me contestara algo esa bruja. Para colmo de males el señor dueño de la tienda aún no volvía al negocio y por segundo día consecutivo tuve que soportar a su insufrible hijo haciendo alboroto por todas partes.

-"Podrías tratar de ser más cuidadoso con las cosas?" – le pregunte, ya me había cansado de limpiar lo que botaba sin querer como el decía.

-"SI no quieres trabajar entonces vete!"

-"Yo sigo trabajando pero no creo que valga mucho la pena. Si sigues comportándote así tu papá va a perder su clientela. Varias personas me han dicho que no les gusta tu trato. Deberías cambiar no crees?"

-"Tu crees que por que lo dices tu te voy a hacer caso? AL contrario, tu opinión no me interesa. Así que cállate!"

Me quede callado por un rato mientras acomodaba las latas de leche en forma de pirámide hasta que algo se estrelló contra mi cabeza. Me palpé la nuca para calmarme el dolor y luego mire al piso para ver que cosa me había tirado y me di cuenta que era una bolsa de harina, daba gracias que por lo menos no me hubiera tirado una lata de conservas, eso me hubiera dolido mucho más.

Acostumbrarme a sus mezquindades era algo necesario en especial después que me enteré que el dueño, o sea el señor regresaría el lunes de la próxima semana y para eso faltaba solo un día laboral teniendo en cuneta que el domingo era al fin mi día libre. No sabía como había podido soportar toda esta semana con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Uno y lo más insufrible era soportar esta semana trabajando con el hijo de señor y no haberlo matado en el transcurso de mi trabajo aunque ganas no me faltaban. Lo segundo eran los exámenes sorpresa que varios profesores habían decidido tomar. Felizmente sabía lo suficiente como para no quedar mal parado y bajar mi promedio pero me hubiera gustado salir excelente. Y lo último y más importante necesitaba ver a mi hermano lo más pronto posible. Este lunes sería para él una semana completa en ese internado y no sabía nada, absolutamente nada de él. Tampoco le dije nada a mamá por que sino se volvería loca y querría matar a Yoshie… aunque eso nos convenía bastante. Además así mi mamá hablase con ella Yoshie no lo iba a sacar de ahí o sea que el único que podría hacerlo era mi papá pero de él tampoco sabíamos nada.

Por fin llego el último día de trabajo de la semana y en medio de todo la cosa no fue tan mal. Llegaron sus amigos y se puso a conversar todo el día y felizmente eso lo mantuvo ocupado en otras cosas el tiempo suficiente como para que trabajara sin ser fastidiado. Regrese a mi casa con mi paga semanal y una bolsa grande llena de galletas para mamá y la abuela y por supuesto algo de comida para la casa. Me eché en mi cama a descansar un rato… estaba semana me había dejado muerto en todo sentido. No duré mucho despierto por que casi al instante me dormí.

Traté que en mi sueño pasasen cosas bonitas que me subieran el ánimo pero desgraciadamente no fue así. Mis sueños iban entre latas de conservas y bolsas de harina, entre cajas y tareas del colegio, exámenes sorpresa y mi hermano llorando en una esquina. No sabía que era de la vida de mi hermano. No podía sentir nada. Antes en otras épocas era capaz de sentir si estaba feliz o triste, a veces podía ver lo que hacía pero ahora no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le podría estar pasando. Que clase de hermano mayor era? No nos llevábamos años de edad, solo un minuto! Quizá hubiese sido mejor contarle todo acerca de la economía de la casa y de mi trabajo que era el motivo principal por el que lo había bloqueado de mi vida casi por completo. Hubiese sido mejor de repente que yo me fuera con papá, yo si hubiera podido contrarrestar a la bruja de Yoshie a la primera y sería Kouji el que estuviera ahora con mamá y la abuela.

Mis decisiones definitivamente no fueron las mejores que he tomado pero ya estaban hechas y lo único que me quedaba era repararlas lo mejor posible. Lo primero que podría hacer era volver a la casa de papá y ver si habían soltado a Kouji por el fin de semana. Agarré mi casaca y salí corriendo sin decirle a la abuela a donde iba. No dejaría de preocuparme hasta que lo viera ahí y me dijera que no tenía problemas. Cuando llegue a la casa vi una luz prendida, si tenía algo de suerte sería mi hermano y por fin podríamos hablar. Toque la puerta y después de un rato fue Yoshie quien me abrió la puerta.

-"No estabas en el internado? Quien te dejo salir?" – por su aliento se veía que estaba ebria.

-"No soy Kouji, soy Kouichi. Por que mandaste a Kouji a un internado?"

-"Ese no es tu problema ahora vete!"

-"No me voy a ir! No tenías derecho a hacer eso!"

-"Oh… si que lo tengo! Soportar a tu hermanito todos los días? EN verdad es tan insoportable como tenerte a ti en mi puerta. Además tu papá me dio poder sobre tu hermano así que por mi no lo verás en un largo tiempo…"

-"O al menos hasta que venga mi papá verdad? A penas llegue él te va a preguntar por KOuji y cuando se entere que lo mandaste a un internado te va a dejar, además yo mismo le diré todo lo que amablemente me has dicho hoy"

-"Y que te hace creer que te hará caso mocoso? EL me hizo caso a mi antes que a tu hermano, tu solo eres otro estorbo. En fin, si quieres trata pero no te va a resultar! Ahora largo!" – me fui de su casa no por que ella me lo pidiese sino por su insoportable hedor a licor y quien sabe que otras cosas más.

Me estaba regresando a casa cuando me di cuenta de otra posibilidad. De repente podría ir a visitarlo al internado Fujita! Busque un mapa de la ciudad y me averigue la dirección del lugar. No quedaba muy lejos de donde yo estaba en ese momento. Tome un bus para llegar lo más cerca posible pero aún así tuve que caminar unas cuantas cuadras.

EL lugar era imponente. Era como tres o hasta cuatro veces más grande que mi colegio. Tenía varios pabellones uno detrás del otro. EL guardia me dejo pasar mirándome a la cara con algo de susto pero yo no entendía por que. Llegue hasta la dirección y la persona que me atendió lo hizo con el mismo asombro que el guardía.

-"Me preguntaba si podía ver a mi hermano Kouji Minamoto?"

-"Humm… Minamoto Kouji esta castigado en este momento. Y las visitas son hasta mediodía, ahora son las cuatro de la tarde. Tendrás que venir la próxima semana a visitarlo"

-"Y no lo dejan salir el fin de semana?"

-"Por lo general si pero la persona que lo inscribió nos dio órdenes de no dejarlo salir hasta dentro de unas tres semanas más. Por eso solo puede recibir visítas pero… según mi registro tu eres el único que ha venido a verlo"

-"SI, me imaginaba algo parecido pero… puedo saber por que esta castigado?"

-"Déjame ver… trato de escaparse pero fallo en el intento. Al parecer trato de saltar el muro divisorio pero cayo y se rompió el brazo y se hizo algunos moretones pero eso ya lo sabe tu mamá, se lo informamos a penas lo encontramos…"

-"No es mi mamá. Es la madrastra de mi hermano. Podrías decirle a Kouji que lo vine a ver? Solo dile eso por favor!"

-"Eso no esta permitido mientras estan castigados pero trataré de darle tu recado" – la secretaria era una buena persona en medio de todo. Sali del edificio y vi algunos chicos caminando de un lado a otro. Lucían un uniforme de saco color azul con pantalones plomos y zapatos negros. Los chicos me lanzaban miradas de asombro y uno de ellos se atrevió a hablarme pero con mucho disimulo.

-"Minamoto?"

-"Soy su hermano. Conoces a Kouji?" – el chico se asusto un poco y movió la cabeza.

-"Si, es el chico que trato de escaparse según dicen por el muro. Pero no creo que se halla atrevido o que lo halla hecho por si solo… si quieres mi opinión… yo creo que a él lo lanzaron…"

-"Que crees que estas haciendo Kitaro!" – alguien lo llamo desde un árbol, por la sombra era un chico mayor.

-"Solo le digo a este chico que su hermano, Minamoto esta castigado, nada más!" – y se fue corriendo

-"Hermano de Minamoto? Le daré tus saludos ahora vete!" – quise hablar con él un rato más pero vino un señor y se llevo al chico adentro mientras me decía que ya tenía que irme. Un guardia me llevo a la puerta y cerró la reja. Regrese a mi casa intrigado por lo que me había enterado. El lugar se veía bonito pero nadie sabía lo que pasaba cuando las puertas se cerraban. Las visitas de la semana se hacían los sábados hasta el mediodía pero yo trabajaba hasta esa hora, no podría ir a visitarlo jamás. O al menos hasta que papá volviera de lo que creíamos era un viaje lo que no sabíamos era la duración de este viaje… o si?

SI me ponía a reflexionar bien lo que la chica me había dicho Kouji no regresaría a casa al menos dentro de tres semanas más y si Yoshie no lo quería en casa hasta para entonces eso significaba que papá se había ido de viaje por un mes y dentro de tres semanas regresaría a casa… tres semanas más Kouji… resiste un poco más.

Cuando regrese a casa el interrogatorio volvió a comenzar. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de contestar sus dudas por que estaba preocupado por mi hermano. Mamá parecía algo triste al verme en ese estado.

-"Paso algo Kouichi? Algo que no me has dicho?" – sabría algo?

-"No sé que es pero me siento mal, de repente me duele un poco la cabeza" – mamá se acerco y me tomo la temperatura. AL principio quise contarle lo que sabía pero la estúpida promesa que hice con mi hermano seguía en pie y no podía romperla. Si había algún problema era él quien debía contárselo a papá.

-"Estas fresco como una lechuga. De repente necesitas comer algo no crees? Hoy no has almorzado nada" - para no preocuparla aún más le hice caso pero era difícil comer en ese plan. Algún día se tendría que enterar…

Que más puedo decir? Por lo que quedaba del fin de semana traté de reunir el valor para romper la promesa con mi hermano y contarle todo a mamá para que hiciera algo pero no puede. El domingo hice todas las tareas para el colegio así que no tuve mucho descanso. Ya para la noche me eché a dormir y tratar de descansar un poco pero no pude. A las once de la noche estaba nuevamente despierto y caminando por la casa. Tome el valor y me decidí a contarle todo a mamá así que fui a su cuarto pero me di con una sorpresa.

-"Puedes ir a la farmacia de la avenida Kouichi? Tu mamá necesita unas pastillas. Tiene algo de fiebre pero felizmente no es nada más. Puedes ir?" – se me fueron todas las ganas de contarle algo a mamá; cogí el dinero de la repisa de la cocina y salí al frío. Corría viento pero mi casaca me protegía de el y me abrigaba justo lo necesario. Compre lo más rápido que pude la pastilla para mamá y con las mismas me regresé.

-"Como esta mi mamá abuela?"

-"Esta mejor pero tu sabes que tu mamá suele enfermarse de vez en cuando. Ese trabajo que tiene no le hace bien, es un ambiente muy frío para ella y encima sufre de los bronquios pero es muy terca. Ya le he dicho miles de veces que busqué otro trabajo, por ahí debe haber uno mejor que el que tiene" – la abuela salio del cuarto y yo entre. Me eche a su costado y puse mi cabeza en su hombro…

-"Kouichi?" – me sobresalte y me senté a su lado.

-"SI mamá?"

-"Estoy bien no te preocupes! Ve a tu cuarto a descansar"

-"No me puedo quedar a hacerte compañía?" – en estos casos la cara de perrito abandonado funcionaba muy bien aunque creo que a mi hermano le sale mejor que a mí. – "Antes de entrar estaba hablando con la abuela y creo que tiene razón sabes? Deberías descansar un poco y buscar otro trabajo mamá… en el que estas ahora te podrán pagar bien pero a que costo? No estas bien y eso me preocupa"

-"Pero necesitamos esa plata! Discúlpame pero esta vez no quiero oír tu opinión así que ve a tu cuarto!"

-"Tu no me quieres oir pero yo te quiero hablar! Por que no entiendes que eso te hace daño?" – nunca hubiese podido creer que mi madre fuese tan terca… necesitábamos el dinero pero bajo que costo?

-"NECESITAMOS EL DINERO! Si yo no trabajo entonces quien!"

-"Quieres dinero? Toma!" – detestaba a la gente terca, admito que no debí comportarme así tampoco pero esta fue la primera vez que llegue a explotar de esta manera. Tirarle mi dinero a mamá fue un arrebato que no pude controlar más, quizá fue por eso que sentí el ambiente muy tenso y no lo pude soportar más… me fui a mi cuarto sin importarme si botaba a la abuela en mi huída, estaba completamente avergonzado.

Me eche en mi cama, lo sentí un poco como si me hubiera castigado a mi mismo, no sé. No sé cuanto tiempo habré estado echado en mi cama boca abajo, tampoco sé cuanto tiempo mi mamá estuvo parada en el marco de mi puerta mirándome pero si sentí cuando sus pasos se acercaban cuidadosamente a mi cama.

-"Quieres hablar?" – la mujer terca había desaparecido de la casa y en su lugar estaba mi mamá. La mire y no me pude aguantar más; la abracé.

-"Yo no quise…" – no seguí más con la oración pero ella comprendió perfectamente lo que le quise decir. Sus dedos acariciaban mi cabeza. Me costó trabajo recobrarme después de eso pero al final vino la pregunta de rigor… como era de esperarse.

-"No quiero presionarte pero… de donde sacaste esa plata?" – la pregunta fue disparada con suma precisión

-"Hummm… la verdad es que desde hace un tiempo yo… Estoy trabajando en una tienda que esta a diez minutos de aquí. Voy después de colegio, por eso he estado llegando más tarde de lo usual… "

-"Por eso ya no viene Kouji verdad?"

-"En parte sí… no le he dicho nada a él. Tu me dijiste que papá no se enterara de nuestra situación, mi trabajo es parte de nuestra situación" – mamá se quedo callada pero ya no dijo más. Me dejo descansar en mi cuarto y se fue al suyo. No sabía que me diría mañana, si me pediría que dejara el trabajo o no… supongo que mis sueños no serán tan bonitos hoy…

**TBC**

AN: comentarios? Dejen reviews!


	7. Cap 6: Fate

Solo un recordatorio antes de empezar…. Gracias por leer mi fic, más gracias si me dejan review aparte de mi gratitud eterna XD

**Secrets**

**Capítulo 7: Fate**

Yo me pregunte si mi vida podía empeorar o sentirme peor de lo que estaba en este momento. Mi pregunta fue retórica, era una pregunta suelta y sin el menor afán de que las cosas fueran buenas o malas era solo un tonto cuestionamiento pero al parecer alguien allá arriba lo toma mal. Mi papá estaba de un excelente humor pero era por un motivo en especial. Mi papá había sido nombrado para cubrir un reportaje deportivo fuera del país y si por un momento pensé que si bien no me llevaba a mí que soy su hijo por lo menos se la llevaría a ella para que me dejara en paz pero una vez más me equivoqué.

-"Tu te quedas por que no vas a perder clases y ella se queda por que tiene que trabajar igual que yo"

-"Pero puedo pedir vacaciones para ir contigo, sería como una luna de miel adelantada!" – por que se tenía que meter en conversaciones ajenas? La detestaba pero si papá se la llevaba se lo iba a agradecer mucho.

-"Puedo irme a la casa de mamá?"

-"No, te quedarás con Yoshie a cuidar la casa en mi lugar" – tanto Yoshie como yo íbamos a protestar pero mi papá jaló a Yoshie aun lado para hablar con ella. Trate de escuchar lo que le decía y entre susurros le entendí algo… - "Esta es tu oportunidad para llevarte mejor con Kouji, es importante para mí que los dos se lleven bien…" – y para mí era importante huir de ese lugar.

-"Por que no puedo pasar tiempo con mi mamá?"

-"Por que tu mamá debe de estar ocupada y no quiero que la fastidies. Bueno el carro viene a recogerme en unos minutos más. Kouji… prométeme que te vas a portar bien por favor!"

-"Por que dudas de mi antes que de ella? Yo soy tu hijo!"

-"Por tus antecedentes. Te portarás bien?"

-"Puedo intentarlo…" – y al primer maltrato me iría con mamá pero eso no se lo dije a papá. EL carro llego y salí a despedirlo hasta la puerta. – "Cuando vuelves?"

-"En un mes. Cuídense!" – sin perder el tiempo se subió al carro y este salio a velocidad. Iba a ser un largo mes… miré a Yoshie de reojo y antes que dijera algo entré a la casa y me metí a mi cuarto. Estaba muy tranquilo arreglando mis cosas hasta que irrumpió en mi santuario…

-"Te propongo un trato" – no le conteste pero la escuchaba atentamente – "Yo no planeo cuidarte y tu no planeas portarte bien y tu papá no tiene por que enterarse de nada. Mi plan es enviarte con tu madre para que te cuide y yo vivo tranquila hasta que llega tu padre. Trato?" – creo que esa fue la primera vez que pensó. Sonaba razonable y justo para ambas partes; yo no la iba a soportar ni ella a mí. Extendí mi mano y cerramos el trato – "Alista tus cosas entonces, salimos en media hora"

En media hora ya estábamos lejos de casa, conducía como una loca pero no era buen momento para cuestionarle nada. El viaje estaba largo y es por que paraba en el camino haciendo cosas que según ella tenía que hacer hasta que paramos en una construcción enorme. Las rejas se abrieron y nuestro carro entro, no sabía en donde estaba pero esperaba que esto no fuera a demorar mucho. Ella se cuadro frente a un edificio de ese campus y un hombre mayor se acerco al carro metiendo su cabeza por mi ventana.

-"Hola Yoshie! Hace meses que no te veo. Como te va?" – era un hombre de más o menos cincuenta años vestido de negro muy elegante con modales demasiado refinados.

-"Cansada de lidiar con el niño y apurada por que tengo un millón de cosas que hacer. Me ayudas?" – el señor paso su mirada de ella a mí. – "Saluda no seas maleducado!"

-"Buenas tardes?"

-"Tu debes ser el famoso Kouji. Un niño problema según dice Yoshie, pero en esta institución no creemos en los niños problema sino en los mal educados. Pero no te preocupes, nosotros estamos para enderezar tu mal comportamiento y encaminarte en la obediencia y disciplina. Baja del carro para verte mejor!" – institución? Enderezar mi comportamiento? Encaminarme en la obediencia y disciplina? Donde me había traído esta bruja!

-"Baja de una vez!" – Yoshie me empujo fuera del carro – "Sus cosas están en la maletera, puedes pedirle a alguien que las saque? Tengo cita con la peluquera en veinte minutos!" – ella quería ir donde la peluquera y yo quería salir de aquí y ambas cosas quedaban fuera de esta cárcel.

-"Vamonos! Mi mamá me esta esperando en mi casa. No tienes por que cuidarme, teníamos un trato!"

-"Que ingenuo! Yo no hago tratos con niños como tú!" – Yoshie se subió a su carro y arrancó. Yo no planeaba quedarme ahí y salí corriendo tras ella. – "Te veo en un mes!" – y las puertas se cerraron ni bien salió el carro del lugar. Me quedé prendido en la reja tratando de abrirla pero para mi solo era imposible. El guardián de la reja me llevo del brazo hasta el señor amigo de Yoshie quien a empujones me arrastro hasta su oficina.

-"Bueno, mi nombre es Kaji Matsumoto y soy en director de este internado. Yoshie me dice que te quedarás con nosotros todo el mes. Mi primita también me dijo que tenías prohibido llamar por teléfono, las salidas los fines de semana y las visitas de cualquier tipo. Aparentemente le has causado muchos problemas. Bueno tenemos que llevarnos bien si quieres estar bien así que te explicaré las reglas de esta institución…." - La oficina olía a papeles amontonados y a café. Las reglas estaban en contra de lo que era ser niño he incluían cosas como no correr en los pasillos, no hablar en los pasillos, dejar limpias las habitaciones y los baños, no pelarse con nadie, no tener notas menores a trece y la consigna de no ser feliz. – "Tu uniforme esta en tu cuarto junto con tus cosas. Tu habitación esta en el pabellón D número 5l8, compartirás el cuarto con tu primo Fuji. El te explicara las demás reglas con detenimiento si es que te olvidas de alguna. El desayuno se sirve a partir de las 7 de la mañana hasta diez para las 8. Las clases son a las ocho de la mañana en punto. El almuerzo es al mediodía y la cena a las siete de la noche. Nadie sale de sus cuartos a partir de las nueve, nadie sale por ningún motivo!"

Salí de la oficina y caminé buscando el pabellón D que resultó ser un edificio enorme casi a la esquina del terreno bien lejos de donde dictaban las clases. Iba a hacer bastante ejercicio caminando de un lado para otro eso sin contar que mi cuarto estaba en el quinto piso y no había ascensor. Al caminar por el quinto piso los demás chicos me miraban como esperando a ver donde entraba, nadie se atrevía a dirigirme la palabra. Entré a mi cuarto que estaba con las cortinas cerradas por que no había ni un rayo de luz, pero a los dos pasos una mano me jalo hacia adentro y cerró la puerta.

-"Tu debes ser el hijastro de mi tía no? Kouji Minamoto?" – no sabía a donde dirigir mi mirada por que no veía nada de lo oscuro que estaba el lugar – "La única regla que debes recordar es que este es mí cuarto y aquí mando yo!"

-"Tu debes ser Fuji entonces. No me importa lo que digas. Yo voy a salir de aquí de algún modo y no tendrás que soportarme por que yo tampoco lo haré contigo"

-"No te hagas el rudo conmigo que eso no funciona. Pero si te da valor entonces esperemos a ver como reaccionas mañana" – eso me sonó a amenaza pero eso no me importaba. Fuji salió del cuarto y me dejo solo en toda esa oscuridad. Me paré y trate de caminar pero me chocaba con varios obstáculos cuando por fin prendí la luz me di cuenta que todo el cuarto estaba como minado por que habían varias canicas, libros, y cajas esparcidas por el suelo, además de las camas, mesas de noche y escritorios movidos.

Mi maleta había sido rebuscada no sabía si era por Fuji o por alguien más pero me faltaba mi discman, mis cds, y mi celular. Trate de arreglar mis cosas o lo que quedaba de ellas. No sabía si mis libros me iban a servir aquí pero igual los arregle. Le di un vistazo al uniforme que en medio de todo era decente. Era un pantalón gris con camisa blanca, saco azul y corbata del mismo azul marino que el saco. Miré por la ventana para ver cuales eran las posibles salidas de este infierno pero al parecer el alcatraz no tenía un punto débil. Las murallas eran altas y las rejas y alrededores eran vigilados constantemente. El dormitorio que tenía incluía un baño pero las duchas eran públicas y estaban ubicadas al final de cada piso. En piso había en total diez cuartos y todas eran habitaciones dobles. Al parecer los fines de semana se podía usar la ropa de calle pero de lunes a viernes el uniforme era obligatorio a toda hora.

En la noche a la hora de dormir me costó trabajo. Una vez más estaba en una cama diferente a la mía, con un techo nuevo, en un nuevo lugar donde no conocía a nadie. Me preguntaba que haría mi hermano en este momento. Seguro estaría durmiendo cómodamente en su cama después de una rica cena acompañado de mamá. Podría estar leyendo un libro interesante o escuchando música. Mañana se levantaría con el olor de un desayuno preparado por mamá y haría tranquilo las tareas en la mesa del comedor mientras mamá hace sus cosas tarareando alguna canción. De repente saldrá con alguien a pasear.

Mi domingo fue muy diferente al de mi hermano. Me desperté yo solo por que nadie lo iba a hacer. Me bañe y me fui a mi cuarto para cambiarme. No tenía nada que hacer y nada con que entretenerme. A la hora del desayuno pude ver la cantidad de alumnos que tenía el internado. Por la pinta de todos sus padres los habían dejado ahí. La mayoría parecía venir de familias con determinado poder o dinero por que la mayoría eran déspotas. Sus padres se querrían deshacer de ellos al igual que Yoshie conmigo? Pero ese podría ser el caso de algunos, otros parecían estar muy contentos aquí y otras quizá demasiado acostumbrados.

Había niños de todas las edades pero a partir de los seis años hasta los diecisiete años. Todos sentados en las mesas haciendo grupos para desayunar con sus amigos. Me recordaba cuando nos sentábamos a comer algo con Takuya, Izumi, Jumpei, Tomoki y mi hermano. Pero las cosas eran ahora muy distintas por que aquí al único que conocía era a Fuji y a él no le caía muy bien. Busqué una silleta en un rincón del comedor para desayunar solo. Parecía que tuviese un efecto radioactivo por que nadie se quería sentar muy cerca de mí, los valientes que se me acercaban lo hacían en un radio de dos asientos. Después de comer todos tenían que llevar su plato a las cocinas y dejar la bandeja en su lugar, limpiada previamente.

Ahora no tenía nada productivo que hacer hasta la hora del almuerzo así que decidí recorrer todo el lugar. Me enteré que en el pabellón a dormían los niños menores, en el B los hijos de familias con cargos políticos importantes, en el C los más adinerados, y los demás en el D que incluían a los laberintosos, problemáticos, y gente relativamente normal. Mientras caminaba buscando algún punto débil en la seguridad para poder infringir el director me llamó a su oficina.

-"Supongo ayer te habrás puesto al día con los deberes para mañana… no? Mira que no aceptamos notas menores a 13" – no había pensado en eso – "Te llamé por que no te di tu horario, además tienes que escoger dos deportes para practicar" - Escogí tenis y kendo por que los demás no me llamaban mucho la atención. El director me facilito los uniformes de cada deporte y me mando a mi cuarto a estudiar.

-"Pero… no se que estudiar? Es mi segundo día aquí y no conozco a nadie. Quien me va a decir eso?"

-"Tienes razón. Vamos" – seguí al director hasta mi cuarto y luego mando a llamar a Fuji. – "Dale las tareas para mañana y procura que no se levante hasta que las acabe" – quizás debió ser un poco más específico cuando dio la orden por que Fuji se la tomo muy a pecho.

-"Ni se te ocurra levantarte de ese asiento Minamoto!" – las tareas eran difíciles y aquí estudiaban más cosas que en cualquier otro lugar. Estaban los cursos normales como matemáticas, lenguaje, historia, ciencias naturales pero también había química, física, geografía, historia mundial, geopolítica, economía, geometría, cívica, psicología, inglés, latín, francés, español aparte de música, deportes y arte y como curso electivo religiones del mundo. Con todos esos cursos con razón nadie tenía tiempo para divertirse. De haber sabido que eran tantas cosas me hubiera puesto a estudiar desde ayer.

Por un momento tuve ganas de pararme y estirar mis piernas, había estado más de dos horas con los ojos clavados en los problemas de matemáticas pero Fuji me amenazo con el palo de kendo, al parecer sabía como usarlo.

-"Tu papá se refería a que no me distrajera no a que me tuvieras prisionero aquí" – me pare y me fui al baño cuando se me tiro encima y me empujo hasta mi escritorio. – "Necesito ir al baño! Déjame ir!" – pero no entendió. Estaba prisionero en mi escritorio pero por lo menos había tenido la oportunidad de estirar mis piernas a pesar que ahora estaban adoloridas por el forcejeo que habíamos tenido.

Fuji cumplió su palabra y solo me dejo libre para ir a almorzar y cenar. El resto del tiempo estuvo haciendo su tarea a mi lado. Cuando acabo se fue a dormir a su cama y yo me quedé acabando mi trabajo. Mis dedos estaban acalambrados y sin ganas de escribir una letra más. Me paré dos veces para estirar mis piernas, era un alivio sentirlas después de horas en desuso. Mañana era el primer día de clases, mi primer día de clases en este lugar horrible donde no podía ser yo y mi diversión solo se reducía a dormir por las noches y soñar en que estaba en mi casa con mi hermano… lo extrañaba más que nunca.

Cuando me levanté me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido en mi escritorio y Fuji ya no estaba en el cuarto. Mire el reloj y ya eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana. Corrí a las duchas a bañarme y me cambie lo más rápido que pude. Tomar el desayuno no era una alternativa así que me fui de frente a clases. Los salones eran varios y yo no sabía donde estaba el mío, empecé a correr para buscar el salón de Historia pero para mi mala suerte del día de hoy me encontré con el director…

-"Señor Minamoto! No se si le comente que esta prohibido correr en el colegio ni en ninguna parte! Eso es un punto menos para usted! Por cada tres de estas amonestaciones se hace acreedor a una infracción y por cada tres infracciones recibe un castigo, espero no verlo en los castigos este fin de semana!"

-"Si, señor Kaji!" – y me fui caminando rápido a mi salón. Quedarme hablando con el director me costó cinco minutos que justo era la cantidad del tiempo de retrazo que tuve para mi primera clase.

-"Usted debe ser el señor Minamoto. Procure levantarse temprano para mañana y siéntese donde pueda" – nadie parecía querer mirarme por que sus ojos seguían al profesor a donde quiera que fuera. Me senté junto a la ventana para ver el jardín en el caso de que la clase fuera demasiado aburrida y mientras el profesor revivía la primera guerra mundial yo caía en la cuenta que esta era la primera vez que iba a clases solo. La primera vez que fui al nido lo hice con mi hermano y la primera vez que fui al colegio también lo hice con él y en las dos ocasiones fue Kouichi quien me presentó a los que sin mis amigos ahora. Kouichi siempre tuvo facilidad de palabra en estas situaciones, siempre poniendo un buen tema para que todos se nos acercaran a hablar. Kouichi ya se habría dado cuenta que no estoy en el colegio?

Últimamente estaba demasiado distraído aunque también se estaba esforzando en prestarme atención, lástima que eso no pudo durar más.

Para resumir mi semana fue un completo desastre. Empezando por que en mi vida había llevado latín ni francés, el español era otra cosa, demasiados verbos y aún así la pronunciación era rara. Obtuve dos infracciones por que siempre me pescaban a mí corriendo. En tenis no había tenido mucha dificultad pero en kendo la cosa fue diferente. Al parecer ser nuevo en ese deporte implica ser golpeado en las manos por los demás compañeros según la jerarquía del aprendizaje, raro no? Y la fresa que corono mi semana fue la pelea en el baño, lo curioso fue que yo no la inicie sino el propio hijo del director, Fuji…

-"Que paso? Iwamura explícame tú!" – el director estaba sumamente serio con todos en especial por que ahora las duchas estaban más sucias que nunca.

-"Señor, no estoy muy seguro como empezó este pleito pero al juzgar lo que vi. me parece que Minamoto tuvo la culpa"

-"Nakamita que paso?"

-"Señor yo solo vi que Matsumoto se peleaba con Minamoto"

-"Quien vio todo? Quiero saber quien inicio esta pelea!" – un chico de cabellos cenizo habló.

-"Señor todos nos estábamos bañando tranquilos cuando Matsumoto entró a las duchas, Al principio no paso nada más que lo usual pero Minamoto lanzó un cometario que pareció ofender a Matsumoto, después la pelea se fue a golpes"

-"Gracias señor Himitsu. Señor Minamoto que palabra fue esa que alterara de esa manera al señor Matsumoto?" – la verdad que ni siquiera yo sabía por que nos habíamos ido a los golpes, no recordaba haberle dicho nada malo a él.

-"No lo sé señor. No recuerdo haberle dicho nada a él"

-"Mentira! Me insulto diciéndome gordo y recalcando que yo soy su hijo y encima con un tono malicioso!"

-"Eso no es verdad! Yo nunca dije nada!" – eso era una mentira, una trampa.

-"Es eso verdad?" – el director le pregunto a los demás que aún permanecían en las toallas de la ducha. Entre todos se miraron llegando a una respuesta con las miradas…

-"Si señor, así fue"

-"Vayan a cambiarse y los que tengan alguna herida vayan a la enfermería, tienen permiso para llegar tarde a clases. Usted señor Minamoto se queda aquí conmigo" – me sentí parte de la oprimida minoría, todo esto era un engaño. – "Comprenderá que esta en serios problemas. No se si con esto reúne los requisitos para estar castigado este fin de semana pero desde ya tiene un castigo por este bajo comportamiento. Empezara por limpiar este baño. Irá después a la enfermería para que le revisen esa herida de la pierna aunque no se lo merece. El castigo correspondiente a esto se le será lavar los platos del almuerzo, todos los platos" – eso era criminal! Todos los platos? Tenía ganas de llorar por este atropello pero no lo hice, me podría doler pero mi dignidad era mi dignidad.

El director salió del baño y yo empecé a cumplir mi castigo, no quería más problemas. Limpiar el baño en medio de todo fue fácil a pesar que la herida de la pantorrilla me dolía. Cuando acabe me fui a cambiar y de ahí a la enfermería. Había un pequeño problema para ir a la enfermería y era que mi pierna sangraba poco pero tenía que ponerme el pantalón para llegar hasta allá y la enfermería quedaba allá en la parte donde se dictaban las clases. Mi solución fue ponerme yo mismo una media alrededor del a herida para no ensuciar el pantalón con sangre. Cuando llegue a la enfermería ya no estaban los demás chicos y para la hora que era lo más lógico era que estuvieran en clases. La enfermera estaba de espaldas a la puerta leyendo un papel así que cuando entré no notó mi presencia.

-"Buenos días…" – dije para que me viera. Ella de dio la vuelta para verme. Era la primera vez que veía un rostro amable en este lugar. – "… tengo una herida en la pierna… puede verla?" – me dio una sonrisa y me pidió que se la mostrara.

-"Uy esa herida se ve fea… échate en la camilla boca abajo y me cuentas como te la hiciste" – mientras me echaba ella buscaba sus cosas en una vitrina. – "A ver… dime como te hiciste esa cosa. No me digas que con ese cara de ángel tu fuiste el culpable del baño o te echaron la culpa?"

-"En verdad yo no lo hice"

-"Me imaginaba algo así. Nunca te he visto por acá al menos. Eres nuevo?"

-"Si"

-"Con razón te echaron la culpa entonces. Siempre se la agarran con los nuevos. Espero que tengas más cuidado" – ella seguía hablando, demasiado creo yo pero no me importo, necesitaba oír hablar a la gente normal. No sabía si sus palabras eran en verdad por que me creía o por que quería distraerme, lo mismo hacía mamá cuando nos curaba las heridas, según ella así dolían menos.

-"Auch!"

-"Si… el alcohol suele arder un poco en este tipo de heridas…" – era amable en soplar la herida, eso amortiguaba un poco el dolor en medio de todo – "Bueno, por lo general a mi me gustan los niños pero los que hay aquí parecen monstruos… quizás por eso…" – creo que tenía ganas de hablar. – "Y tu por que estas aquí? Que paso con tus papas?"

-"Creo que eso no es importante ahora"

-"Ah… no querías venir… la mayoría no quiere venir a este lugar… es muy estricto. Pero algunos papas no se quieren hacer cargo de sus hijos. Yo, personalmente nunca mandaría a mi hijo a este internado" – que bellas palabras… por que no me adoptaba? – "Bueno ya esta! Te puedes ir a clases! Pero antes dame tu nombre para darte un papel de enfermería"

-"Minamoto, Kouji"

-"Muy bien Kouji kun. Aquí esta tu papel. Trata de visitarme si quieres hablar… mi nombre es Tomoko por si no lo dije antes" – me pare y me fui a clases. Tomoko se veía era una buena persona. Asistí a mis clases del día y a la hora del almuerzo cumplí la otra parte del castigo que era lavar los platos sucios. Yo sabía que había varios estudiantes en este lugar pero recién ahí lavando los platos tome en cuenta la magnitud del castigo. Pero lavando platos me acordaba de cuando lavaba los platos con Kouichi en la casa. Si lograba salir de aquí Yoshie me las iba a pagar.

Llegar a la suavidad de un colchón en un lugar calentito fue un alivio este había sido un día horrible empezando por la pelea en el baño. Me sentía mal, tenía que salir de aquí. Me levante de la cama, me vestí y agarre mis zapatillas en una mano y mi casaca en la otra. Abrí con cuidado la puerta del cuarto y salí al pasillo con cuidado. Tenía suerte por que no había guardias. Baje por las escaleras hasta el primer piso con cuidado de no hacer ruido y Salí el edificio sin ser visto pero de aquí no sabía a donde ir, la puerta principal siempre tenía guardias y los muros eran muy altos como para saltarlos, pero… de repente podía intentar salir por la parte de atrás… también tenía los mismos muros altos pero también estaban las casas de los profesores y sus techos acortarían la distancia…

Salí corriendo para las casas de los profesores y me trepe en uno de los techos de las casitas pero aún me faltaba una distancia considerable para llegar a saltar. Miré a todos lados y encontré un banco en el patio de la casita, si lo subía hasta el techo y me subía en el podría alcanzar el muro y saltar era algo más sencillo. Agarré el banco he hice mi plan hasta la parte en que intente llegar al muro. A veces la gente no esta diseñada como para hacer determinadas cosas en mi caso yo no nací con piernas fuertes como para saltar alto, eso y mis brazos cansados que no hicieron un buen trabajo agarrando el muro… el resultado… me caí en el patio de la casita haciendo todo el ruido que no había querido hacer en todo mi plan de escape.

La luz de uno de los cuartos de la casita se prendió, obviamente había despertado al dueño del lugar y conociendo a los profesores no tardarían en delatarme así que me iba a esperar otro día de castigo tan pronto amaneciera.

-"Quien anda ahí?" – la voz me era familiar, era de una mujer… mi cerebro se puso a trabajar para identificar a quien pertenecía esa voz hasta que abrió la puerta y me vio ahí tirado. – "Kouji? Que haces ahí? No me digas que trataste de escapar… que locura!" – Tomoko se acercó a mí para ayudarme a parar.

-"Me vas a acusar verdad?" – que pregunta para más tonta, era obvio que me iba a acusar, tenía que hacerlo.

-"No. La verdad yo también querría escapar de este lugar, de hecho eso es lo que voy a hacer pero aún no. No te has hecho daño verdad?" – Traté de pararme por mi propia cuenta pero el golpe había sido fuerte.

-"Me duele un poco la pierna y el brazo" – ella me llevo hasta adentro y me sentó en la barra de su cocina mientras traía su maletín. Su cocina era muy bonita pintada de naranja y olía rico lo que me recordaba que tenía hambre.

-"A ver… déjame ver" – me remango el pantalón y se fijo que estuviera bien – "Lo de tu pierna es solo golpe, aparentemente tus piernas estan resentidas y solo necesitan descanso. Ahora vamos a revisar tu bracito" – me saco la casaca. – "Uhmmm… esto no esta tan bien. Esta muñeca esta fracturada, necesitaras un yeso… no te duele?"

-"Si, un poco" – en verdad me dolía un montón pero no lo iba a admitir, era un código de hombre.

-"Tampoco te hagas el fuerte conmigo, yo sé que eso duele y mucho, en especial cuando te tenga que poner ese hueso en su lugar" – la miré y ella me sonrió. Se paró y agarró mi brazo y lo empezó a sobar hasta que me lo agarró más fuerte y…

-"Auch!" – con fuerza que no creí que tuviera me puso el hueso en su lugar, me dolió mucho pero después ya no me dolía tanto.

-"Bueno, creo que con eso ya estas bien. Deberías volver a tu cuarto antes que se den cuenta que no estas ahí" – no quería volver a mi cuarto quería salir de este lugar y con eso no me refería a la casa de Tomoko sino al internado en general. Estaba pensando como podía salir de este lugar sin sufrir un accidente mientras Tomoko me vendaba brazo cuando un sonido proveniente de mi estómago irrumpió el silencio – "Tienes hambre? No te sirvieron bien hoy? O la comida estaba muy desastrosa?"

-"La verdad esa comida no es comestible, yo creo que nos dan comida pasada por que anteayer me estuvo doliendo la barriga" – Tomoko se espanto – "Por Dios! Como te van a dar comida pasada? Me alegra irme pronto de este lugar, no soporto como los tratan. Son niños no animales!"

-"Te vas a ir? Que suerte!" – se rió con mi comentario. Me bajo de la barra de la cocina y me sentó en un banco.

-"Bueno, suerte por que conseguí un trabajo mejor. Ya me aprobaron la renuncia así que me voy en dos semanas más o menos" – Tomoko me sirvió algo para comer. Me dio unos macarrones con queso que fueron una gran alegría para mi estómago. – "Deberías tratar de no meterte en problemas, cuando yo me vaya no se que va a ser de ti" – tenía razón, en medio de todas estas desgracias ella era mi ángel de la guarda. Después de comer Tomoko me acompaño hasta mi pabellón pero no corrimos con tanta suerte…

-"Señor Minamoto que hace fuera de su cama?" – ahora si estaba frito, el director siempre estaba un paso adelante mío. – "Señorita espero que usted no haya estado tratando de ocultar a este infractor… supongo que lo iba a llevar conmigo verdad?" – no la podía meter en problemas… después de todo se había portado muy bien conmigo.

-"Para su oficina me estaba llevando. Intenté escaparme pero me caí en su patio. Miré me fracturé la muñeca y antes de llevarme con usted me curó por que eso es parte de su juramento médico…"

-"Basta de palabrerías Minamoto, usted recibirá un castigo ejemplar más tarde… Yoshie tenía razón, usted necesita disciplina a gritos!" – El director me agarro del brazo y me llevo hasta el pabellón D, después de todo mi castigo me esperaba para más tarde…

A la mañana del sábado desperté cansado pero listo para un posible maltrato físico. Después de bañarme y cambiarme me llevaron al edificio donde dictaban las clases más conocido como el colegio por que al resto se le llamaban pabellones. El director me guió por los pasillos del primer piso hasta una puerta que tenía escaleras que iban hacía un sótano. El sótano estaba bien iluminado y limpio, misteriosamente corría un poco de aire y supuse que sería por algún ducto.

-"Bueno señor Minimoto usted me ha hecho pensar muy seriamente en un castigo para usted pero en especial un castigo ejemplar para que estas situaciones no se vuelvan a repetir" – este castigo me sonaba a película de terror o de esas donde implica el maltrato infantil y creo que no distaba mucho de eso. – "Señor Minamoto entre ahí!" – Abrí la puerta que me indico. El lugar era muy oscuro y no podía ver el fondo. Metí mi pie con cuidado de pisar algo, una costumbre que tenía desde ahora último. Entre por completo tratando de palpar con las manos donde estaba el interruptor de ese cuarto hasta que me cerraron la puerta. Me asuste por el ruido de la puerta cuando choco con el marco pero más me asusto el hecho que estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver ni mi mano. Trate de dar unos pasos más a ver que encontraba pero solo pude dar dos pasos. AL parecer las dimensiones de este cuarto eran de un metro.

Me estaba empezando a desesperar cuando la ventanita de la puerta se abrió y los ojos del director era lo único que podía ver.

-"Señor Minamoto usted se quedará aquí hasta que yo lo crea necesario" – si por el fuera me dejaría aquí hasta que me papá regresara de viaje, eso si es que Yoshie le decía donde me había metido – "Verá, hablar mal de la gente es malo y ese comportamiento es propio de las ratas, si señor, ratas como usted. Por eso pensé que querría hablar con sus semejantes. Además es de cobardes escapar, usted es como una rata que escapa de un barco que aún se mantiene a flote" - una puertita más se abrió. Sentí ruiditos pero por suerte con la oscuridad no vi nada. – "Las ratas le harán compañía hasta más tarde por que no creo que se pueda escapar de aquí" – cerró la puerta y ahora si no veía nada. Solo sentía corrientes de aire y roces por mi pierna.

-"Sáqueme de aquí! Yo no hice nada! Sáqueme de aquí!" – golpee la puerta de metal con todas mis fuerzas y no paré de golpearla. Golpeaba cada vez con menos fuerza hasta que sentí que esas ratas se ponían agresivas por que oía que se peleaban entre sí. Cambie de estrategia. En vez de golpear la puerta me agarre de los barrotes de la ventanita pero estar suspendido en el aire cansaba en especial por que solo podía utilizar un brazo, el otro estaba vendado; pero igual un solo brazo no podía hacer un buen trabajo, con dos quizá pero con uno era imposible.

En total no se cuantas horas me dejaron ahí solo, con frío, con hambre, asustado con las ratas; o único que sabía era que debía ser tarde. Rogaba por que no se hubieran olvidado de mí y vinieran a abrirme la puerta en cualquier momento. En un momento me felicite por haber avanzado con mi tarea el viernes pero era algo tonto de pensar siendo ahora mi principal problema las ratas… No se que hora sería cuando sentí pasos de nuevo, vendrían por mí?

-"Minamoto?" – si algo estaba seguro esa no era la voz del director, pero si era la voz de Fuji – "Minamoto… adivina que?"

-"No sé, no me gustan las adivinanzas"

-"Me lo suponía pero… no, mejor no te digo nada… no te lo mereces"

-"No merezco estar encerrado aquí y sin embargo lo estoy"

-"Buen punto. Quizá no te lo merezcas por la pelea en el baño pero si por tratar de huir… si quieres mi opinión esa fue una mala idea. Pero bueno para que veas que soy bueno te diré dos cosas. Uno: al parecer papá se ha olvidado de sacarte de aquí por que se ha ido al cine. Y la segunda creo que te va a gustar o mejor dicho te hubiera gustado más… en fin…"

-"Que cosa?" - ya me estaba picando la curiosidad saber que era pero conociendo el tipo de persona que era este chico fácil todo era una mentira.

-"Bueno solo para que sepas tu hermano te vino a buscar pero ya cerraron el colegio y se tuvo que ir…. Que pena no?"

-"Kouichi? Pero si él no sabe que estoy aquí… me estas mintiendo"

-"No, no te miento esta vez. El chico que te vino a buscar tenía tu misma cara de imbécil, nos dijo que era tu gemelo. Yo la verdad no pensé que hubieran dos tontos con la misma cara pero creo que me equivoqué" – si era Kouichi entonces, me estaba diciendo la verdad… tenía que salir de aquí!

-"Quiero salir de aquí! Alguien que me saqué! Tengo que ver a mi hermano! Por favor sáquenme de aquí!" – pero nadie venía en mi auxilio

-"Bueno, creo que ya te moleste lo suficiente… ojalá que papá se acuerde de ti y venga a sacarte… dulces sueños!" – sentía alegría en su voz, en verdad disfrutaba verme sufrir o oirme en este caso.

Me quedé en ese lugar oscuro y frío más rato del deseado. Ya no tenía caso permanecer colgado de los barrotes, mi brazo ya no aguantaba mi peso. Me apoye en la pared con el dolor de mi corazón y me deslicé hasta llegar al piso y abracé mis piernas, al parecer las ratas habían logrado dormir antes que yo. Un buen rato después el director llego por mí y me abrió la puerta. Las luces del pasillo me cegaban y me di varios golpes tratando de tantear los escalones; pasar de la completa oscuridad a la luz era un choque bastante fuerte.

Llegar a la suavidad de un colchón en un lugar calentito fue un alivio pero mis sueños estuvieron inundados de ratas, lugares sucios, pequeños y oscuros y un distante Kouichi que parecía alejarse cada vez más. Quería ver a mi hermano, a mi mamá, a mi papá no tanto, aún seguía enojado con él por dejarme con la bruja. Quizá hubiera sido mejor esconderme en casa de Tomoko pero eso no hubiera sido una buena idea empezando por el director que ya se había dado cuenta que no estaba en mi cama, la hubiera metido en problemas. Bueno tenía que verle el lado positivo a esta situación para no volverme loco… aunque no tenía ninguno. Hoy había cumplido una semana en esta prisión infantil y todavía me faltaba sobrevivir tres más…

TBC

Bueno… eso es todo por el momento.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios del capítulo anterior… déjenme más acuérdense que me gusta leerlos n.n

Un saludo especial para Nona… amiwa espero estes bien por alla en Italia…. Te extraño en el msn!


	8. Cap 7: Tell the Truth

Bueno… lamento el retrazo para este capítulo…. Como lo dije en otra historia he estado ocupada durante las últimas dos semanas y me ha sido imposible poner un dedo encima de una tecla para escribir algo y cuando al fin podía hacerlo o no tenía idea de que escribir o se me acababa el tiempo y tenía que regresar a mis obligaciones.

Gracias a todos los que me mandaron un review en el capítulo anterior…. Muchas gracias!

Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí está el siguiente capítulo

**Secrets**

**Capítulo 8: **

Era difícil seguir con mi vida teniendo en cuenta que extrañaba demasiado a mi hermano. No lo podía ver, no podía saber nada de él y lo peor de todo no podía hacer nada por él. No podía hacer nada sin quebrantar la promesa… de repente era cosa mía y él estaba bien pero… como podía estar bien si estaba castigado? Me preocupaba que ya no lo podía sentir… era como si nuestra conexión se hubiera roto o entre los dos había mucha interferencia. Yo sabía por que era la interferencia… era por que casi no hablábamos, era por que yo había dejado de contarle cosas y él también a mí. El divorcio nos había cambiado sin querer… nosotros habíamos dejado de frecuentarnos por diferentes motivos cada cual más serio que él otro aunque yo no sabía bien sus motivos. Pero que digo? Los motivos los puse yo! El quería estar conmigo y contarme sus cosas… de repente había tratado de prevenirme de esto y yo no lo quise escuchar…. Caramba… soy un pésimo hermano mayor!

Ya no valía la pena arrepentirme de eso, lo único que me quedaba por hacer era tratar de remediar la situación y para esto necesitaba ver a mi hermano de alguna manera. Si bien no lo había podido ver esta semana entonces tenía que intentar en esta, solo me quedaba cruzar los dedos y esperar a que esta vez no lo castigasen sino tendría problemas otra vez. Otra solución era tratar de contactarme con papá, él tendría que sacar a Kouji de ahí ya que mamá no podía pero una vez más la estúpida promesa que le hice a Kouji de no meterme en su vida me vino a la cabeza… no podía ayudarlo si él mismo no me daba permiso de hacerlo y para eso tenía que hablar con él… pero como?

EL único día que dejaban entrar a las visitas era el sábado así que esta situación no podría arreglarse antes de este día. Lo que tenía que hacer era preocuparme por mamá, la abuela, el colegio y mi pequeño trabajo… o al menos hasta el sábado que tendría que preocuparme por Kouji también.

Mi casa también estaba por pasar una situación difícil. Mi abuela y yo le exigimos a mi mamá que dejara ese trabajo que no era bueno para ella y que tampoco la hacían feliz por que la exigencia era mucha y la paga poca. Ahora ella estaba buscando un nuevo trabajo pero mientras tanto nosotros teníamos la obligación de ahorrar y ganar algunos centavos por nuestra cuenta.

La abuela y mi mamá empezaron con la preparación de postres surtiendo a varias tiendas de comida pero a pesar de eso yo continué con mi trabajo en la tienda. El lunes, martes y miércoles no tuve problema alguno más que uno que otro cliente que me pidieron buscar algunas cosas en el almacén de la tienda pero como dije eso no fue gran cosa. Mi vida en esa tienda era feliz siempre y cuando el hijo engreído del señor no viniera a malograr mi día.

Ese era un nuevo problema para mí. El señor me había avisado que su hijo estaría en el negocio el jueves y el viernes por que él tenía que ir a un chequeo médico esos dos días. Entendía su posición y en su lugar también habría puesto a algún familiar a cargo pero su hijo? No era la mejor opción pero creo que si era su única… Yo tampoco me podía oponer a eso, tampoco tenía derecho a decidir ya que solo era un simple trabajador de medio tiempo… quien me iría a escuchar? Aproveche al máximo los días con el señor temiendo lo peor para el jueves y viernes por que conociendo ya el carácter de su hijo prefería caer enfermo para no asistir pero… necesitaba la plata.

A mamá tampoco le conté mucho de esto… para que preocuparla? Ya tenía ella bastantes cosas en su cabeza para añadir una más. Además era algo en lo que yo me había metido y si no lo lograba solucionar entonces tampoco me podía quejar… como dice la abuela 'esos son gajes del oficio'.

El jueves como siempre asistí al colegio y me encontré con los chicos que insistían preguntándome donde estaba Kouji. Caí en la cuenta que no les había contado de esto nada a ellos pero sería correcto contarles? Que diría Kouji acerca de esto cuando se enterara… se enojaría conmigo de nuevo? Una vez más no sabía que hacer…

-"Kouichi…"

-"Si? Que deseas Takuya?" – Se veía algo preocupado pero no intuía por que.

-"Donde esta Kouji? Yo sé que tu sabes donde esta él pero lo que no sé es por que no nos lo dices. Pasa algo malo?"

-"Mira… ni yo mismo sé lo que pasa así que si te digo al puede que no sea verdad"

-"Y que sospechas?" – me quede pensando una vez más si contarle o no pero era difícil huir de su mirada… en verdad era preocupación lo que veía en su cara?

-"Yo no sospecho nada…"

-"Mentira! Si sabes algo. Si tu me dices lo que sabes yo te puedo decir algo… para aclarar tus dudas aunque lo mío también son conjeturas" – había despertado mi curiosidad, aparentemente él sabía algo importante… algo que yo podría haber pasado por alto quizá?

-"Lo que sé es por que la dirección del colegio me comentó algo… pero es verdad, lo comprobé el fin de semana" – Takuya estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que sabía – "Al parecer mi papá sacó a Kouji del colegio y lo puso en un internado… al internado Fujita"

-"Fue la mujer de tu papá verdad?"

-"Como sabes de ella?"

-"Antes que Kouji se fuera fui a su casa y tuve la desgracia de conocerla" – ese comentario me pareció pintoresco. Takuya por lo general no se expresaba de esa manera de sus mayores… esa mujer tenía que ser verdaderamente mala para que Takuya se exprese de ella de esta forma – "Un día fui a su casa a hacer el trabaja en grupo por que mis papas salieron y no nos querían dejar solos en casa. Ella llamó a Kouji no sé para que pero Kouji se demoró en bajar. Mi mamá me llamó para decirme que vendrían por mi en una hora así que fui a avisarle a Kouji pero él estaba con ella…"

-"Que paso? Que viste?"

-"Cuando me asomé por la escalera los vi a los dos. Ella hablaba alto pero él se esforzaba para no hacer bulla. Ella lo tenía agarrado de la oreja y del hombro. Volví al cuarto para que no me vieran y cuando sentí que Kouji subía fui a verlo para saber como estaba. Cuando lo encontré estaba en el baño y aclaré mis sospechas… su oreja estaba roja y tenía marcas de uñas… también se cogía el hombro… le debía doler también por que se lo agarraba y sobaba de vez en cuando. No le dije nada por que no sabía como reaccionaría pero supuse que ya lo sabrías"

-"La verdad que no lo sabía…" – como era posible que no supiera eso…. Yo siendo su hermano fui incapaz de ver eso! Sería por eso entonces que Kouji quería hablar conmigo… y yo lo ignoré… tenía ganas de pegarme hasta dejarme medio muerto por ahí.

-"No le hiciste caso o no te lo quiso contar? A propósito… estas peleado con él? Por que desde antes ya no le prestabas atención… se veía muy triste"

-"No me he peleado con él! Nunca me he peleado con él!"

-"Entonces? Que pasa entre ustedes? Nunca los había visto tan separados, callados, recelosos, introvertidos, cansados, con sueño, distraídos…"

-"Esta bien, comprendo tu punto pero en verdad nunca nos hemos peleado… solo nos hemos distanciado un poco"

-"Ah bueno… y cuando regresa Kouji? Yo que tu papá no hubiera dejado que mandaran a mi hijo a ese centro de reformación de niños… se ve que es horrible!"

-"Reformación? Es solo un colegio internado… nada más" - o al menos eso preferí pensar…

-"No! Es una especie de reformatorio… lo sé por que el hijo de la vecina estuvo ahí. El chico era más hiperactivo que yo y cuando regresó después de unos cuantos meses ya no era el mismo. Al contrario… ahora es más frío… ya no le gusta jugar" – con las declaraciones de Takuya me estaba empezando a dar miedo… poco a poco… yo no quería que Kouji se comportara de esa manera… regresaría así después de pasar un mes ahí? Si era así no lo podía permitir.

Todo mi camino al trabajo estaba debatiendo conmigo seriamente en decirle todo a mamá. Estaba dispuesto a romper mi promesa así Kouji se enojara conmigo… creo que eso ya no me importaba más pero aún así tenía que encontrar la manera de decirle a mamá sin alterarla o asustarla. Pero aún así en que podría ayudar mamá en esto? Según tenía entendido Por más que ella también sea su madre en el factor legal casi nada tienen que ver… los derechos sobre Kouji le habían sido concedidos a papá y solo a él pero por otra parte mamá podría ponerse en contacto con él y hacerle ver esta situación para que la diera por terminada pero… donde demonios se había metido papá? No podía ir a la casa de papá por que sería muy difícil que ella, me refería a Yoshie, me diera el teléfono de papá para acusarla.

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a mi trabajo y el hijo del dueño estaba parado en la puerta esperándome quien sabe para que. Lo que yo sabía era que lo que fuera que quisiese no sería nada bueno en especial para mí. No tenía tampoco muchas ganas de aguantarlo pero rayos… necesitaba controlarme… no podía reventar.

-"Estas son horas de llegar? Estas diez minutos tarde! Adentro hay una señora que esta buscando las menestras… que esperas para ir a ayudarla!" – contrólate Kouichi… no querrás matarlo antes de la paga… verdad? Pero que rayos! Si quería matarlo!

-"No necesitabas esperarme para solucionar el problema. La sección de menestras esta exactamente a tu espalda… detrás de donde te paras a diario para mandar al resto para hacer tu trabajo"

-"No te hagas el listo enano! Un comportamiento parecido a ese y te despido… y no me va a importar lo que diga mi papá!"

-"Eso es algo que a ti nunca te importa. Ahora si me disculpas… tengo que ir a hacer lo que tu no puedes hacer" – pase a su costado y me metí detrás de la baranda para dejar mis cosas y ponerme a trabajar. Trataba de mirarlo de reojo mientras hacía lo que tenía que hacer por que no estaba de más mirar cual sería su siguiente movimiento, él mío también consistía en alejarme tanto como me fuera posible por si me le ocurría tirarme una lata de sardinas para acabar con mi vida… creo que ser algo paranoico no era tan malo.

Por el resto del día no intentó nada pero aún me quedaba un día más solo con él pero habían cosas más importantes como para ponerle atención a esta. De camino a casa me puse en lo mío que era transmitirle a mamá lo que sabía aunque lo que yo no sabía era como hacerlo de manera que no ella ni la abuela murieran del espanto por que esto era digno de un patatus.

Cuando llegue a la casa no había nadie y eso me preocupo un poco por que no tenía idea de que fueran a salir de noche. Me quede esperándolas toda la noche hasta que por fin entro una llamada. Todo el tiempo había esperado una llamada que me dijera donde estaban, si estaban bien, o a que hora regresarían pero la llamada curiosamente no había llegado hasta varias horas después.

-"Kouichi?"

-"Mamá? Donde están?" – se escuchaba lejos y con bastante interferencia.

-"Hijo, estamos algo lejos ahora pero regresaremos por la mañana. No te preocupes por nosotras que estamos bien"

-"Esta bien entonces pero donde estan?"

-"Es un poco largo de contar ahora pero mañana te lo explicaremos mejor… no es nada serio, al contrario es algo bueno!"

-"Una pista?" – que podía ser tan bueno a estas alturas? Me moría de la curiosidad!

-"Espérate hasta mañana. Ya se nos está cortando la llamada… nos vemos mañana mi amor" – tenía que ser algo demasiado bueno para que mamá no venga a verme, tenía que ser tanto bueno para llegar al punto que la abuela no haya corrido hasta acá por que por lo que se a ella no le gusta estar fuera de su casa en especial si hay un niño solo en casa. En fin, solo me quedaba esperar un poco más para saber este gran misterio que mamá se traía entre manos. Por una parte era mejor que tuviera algo muy bueno en que pensar por que la noticia que yo le iba a dar no era nada buena…

Al día siguiente me levanté y ni mamá ni la abuela habían llegado aún. Era lógico que llegarían juntas y en medio de todo era mejor así por que solo tenía que esperar qe la puerta se abriera una sola vez para verlas. Pero las esperé y esperé y no llegaban… si se iban a demorar de esta manera tendría que verlas en la noche por que sino iba a llegar tarde al colegio… no podía faltar al colegio.

De camino al colegio me encontré con Izumi y lo encontré refrescante por que con ella podía hablar normalmente sin necesidad de dejar de decirle las cosas por que ella sabía más o menos cual era mi situación o al menos sabía gran parte de la historia… un poquito menos que Takuya pero sabía lo básico. La puse al día en lo que sabía y le había contado a Takuya, a ella no le gustaba quedarse al margen.

-"Ya veo… pero aún no has podido hablar con Kouji… verdad?"

-"No, aún no. No sé si es por que de verdad esta castigado o por que simplemente no lo dejan salir. Mañana iré a verlo a ver que averiguo…"

-"No sé Kouichi… A lo que me refiero es que… no me malinterpretes pero estas seguro de lo que piensas? De repente tu papá si dio la autorización para poner a Kouji ahí…" – como podía Izumi pensar de esa manera… papá jamás haría algo así. Primero propondría la idea y después amenazaría con eso y… y Kouji me lo tendría que haber dicho y yo no lo escuche… que problema…

-"Puede que tengas razón pero aún así yo creo que es como yo lo digo. Puede que no le haya prestado mucha atención a Kouji ahora último pero si hay algo que si sabía es que a él no le caía muy bien la mujer con la que vive papá. Además Takuya también sintió algo parecido, él fue a su casa para hacer un trabajo y vio algo. Izumi yo estoy seguro de lo que creo!"

-"Si tu estas seguro entonces estoy contigo… somos amigos verdad?" – me sonrió y me puso su mano en mi hombro… me sentí automáticamente reconfortado – "Pero aún así te sugiero que trates de hablar con Kouji primero para ver como esta y no preocupes a tu mamá innecesariamente"

-"Y si no me dejan verlo?"

-"Te tienen que dejar verlo! Eres su hermano, por que no te dejarían verlo?" – ese era un buen cuestionamiento… no había manera por que no me dejaran entrar. Llegamos al colegio y nos encontramos ahora con Takuya, Jumpei y Tomoki. Para que no se perdieran en la conversación tuve que contarles todo pero esta vez con ayuda de Takuya e Izumi.

-"Con razón, ya se me hacía raro que ustedes anduvieran tan separados uno del otro. Pero dime como vas a hacer mañana si tienes que trabajar hasta el mediodía si el horario de visita es hasta esa hora?" – No me había puesto a pensar mucho en eso que me había recordado Jumpei pero si tenía más o menos algo en mente de la vez pasada.

-"Puedo cambiar mi día libre del domingo para mañana sábado. No creo que exista mucho problema en eso. Lo que tengo que hacer es ir a hablar mañana con el señor temprano y pedirle el permiso, nada más"

-"Entonces no te importara si queremos ir contigo, verdad?" – Tomoki hablo por todos

-"Hey, me quitaste las palabras de la boca!"

-"Deja de hacer escándalo Takuya! Bueno entonces a que hora y en donde nos encontramos mañana?" – con todos acordamos vernos en el parque a las nueve de la mañana.

Todo el resto del día me sentía ansioso por el día de mañana. Era increíble como todo ese peso que cargaba encima ahora pesase menos que una pluma. Era bueno eso de andar sin secretos y omisiones. Me sentí mejor que nunca, hasta presté un poco más de atención que antes y fui capaz de resistir los recesos y la hora del almuerzo sin dormir… era bastante como una simple idea o plan podía alterar mi nivel de interacción a tal grado… sería algún tipo de adrenalina?

Después del colegio nos reunimos todos en la puerta de salida y nos despedimos, mañana sería un gran día. Yo los deje pronto por que me esperaba un día de trabajo… hasta se me había olvidado que tendría que soportar un día más al hijo del señor tendero pero que importaba? Hoy estaba de mejor humor que ayer… que podría pasar? Cuando entre al local lo salude con una sonrisa que por lo general no solía hacer, creo que mi estado de ánimo lo perturbaba o sería mi simple presencia?

Fui extra amable con los clientes, limpie en todos lados incluso debajo de los mostradores, arreglé los estantes que en mi ausencia se habían desordenado, puse el precio a algunos productos que estaban sin la etiqueta respectiva, arregle los estantes y los mostradores, engrasé la puerta, hice un reporte de los productos que nos estaban empezando a hacer falta para avisarle a los proveedores que nos trajeran más. Para mí fue un día muy productivo pero hubo un punto en contra… sin darme cuenta por mi buen humor baje la guardia con respecto al hijo del tendero.

Yo estaba arreglando algunas cosas en el pasillo de las menestras hasta que escuche el llamado del hijo en cuestión por que necesitaba 'ayuda' con algunas cosas. Fui a ver que se le ofrecía y me pidió que le sostuviera una caja con latas de sopa instantánea mientras el subía otras a la punta de una torre que a él se le había ocurrido armar. Ese fue para mí un momento en el que debí pensar un poco más en mi relación con él y huir de ese lugar pero no, como sonso me quede ahí parado ayudándolo a hacer su colosal torre de latas de sopa. Me estiré para alcanzarle una lata más y fue ahí cuando paso.

-"Toma. Cuantas latas más hacen falta?" – le pregunte

-"Tres más" – me estiré para pasarle una lata y mientras miraba a la punta del final de la toree las vi a todas caer encima mío. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue protegerme la cabeza con los brazos por que cualquiera de esas latas asesinas podía acabar con mi vida de un solo golpe… eso si multiplicas su peso por la gravedad te da igual a muerte segura. Solo escuche golpes de lata contra el suelo y obviamente sobre mí y gritos de la gente que estaba viendo este espectáculo seguramente…

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos no reconocí el lugar… me sentía desorientado y tarde varios minutos para averiguar donde estaba, era obvio que estaba en un hospital. Mi mamá sabría que estaba aquí? Traté de sentarme en la cama pero me dolía todo. Si así me dolía unos cuantos golpes por latas de sopa cuanto dolor sentiría la gente que esta en los accidentes de carro? Prefería no imaginármelo. Traté de quedarme quieto para evitar el dolor pero no podía evitar la curiosidad por verme a un espejo… me habrían puesto vendas como en los dibujos animados? Me estaba empezando a imaginarme todo cubierto de vendas hasta que la puerta de mi cuarto sed abrió y entró mi mamá y mi abuela.

-"Que te paso? Como te sientes? Estas bien? Como fue?" – un posible oficio de mi mamá pudo haber sido contadora de trabalenguas. Jamás la había oído hablar tan rápido.

-"Estaba en la tienda…" – Les conté lo poco que recordaba de lo que había pasado. Para mi esto había sido culpa del chico pero siempre existía un margen de error pero en este caso la verdad no lo creía.

-"Por lo que estuve averiguando fue un accidente" – mi abuela hablo – "La gente que estaba en el pasillo vio que un niño corría y empujo la pirámide y bueno… las latas te cayeron encima" – que raro pensé que el chico lo había hecho a propósito – "Pero hay un chico que dice que paso o que te acabo de contar pero que la pirámide no llego a caer hasta que el chico que estaba subido en la torre se movió y las latas se cayeron. Tu que crees?"

-"No sé abuela… yo solo vi las latas caer… nada más"

-"Bueno… el doctor dice que te puede dejar salir de aquí dentro de unas cuantas horas más así que hoy dormirás en casa"

-"Que bien por que tengo que hacer algo importante mañana"

-"Eso ya lo sabemos… mañana tienes que ir a exponer tu proyecto… Izumi nos dijo que habían preparado un gran proyecto!"

-"Que día es hoy?"

-"Domingo. Has dormido bastante… estábamos preocupadas por eso"

-"Domingo? Entonces ayer fue… sábado?"

-"Tenías algo importante que hacer ayer hijo?" – mamá parecía preocupada por mi des ubicación pero la abuela la interrumpió.

-"Claro pues hija! No ves que ayer lo vinieron a buscar los chicos a la casa? Tenía que ir a jugar con ellos… verdad?" – no atiné a responder hasta un rato después. Por la culpa del hijo del tendero me había perdido un día importante.

-"Saben si los chicos fueron a jugar sin mí?" – ellas se miraron un poco más extrañadas que hace un rato.

-"No… vinieron a verte pero como estabas dormido no pudieron hablar contigo. Se fueron como a las dos de la tarde"

-"Ah bueno…" – que pena, un fin de semana desperdiciado. EL doctor vino a chequearme como a las dos horas y me dio de baja por lo que tuve permiso de regresar a mi casa. Fue un problema subirme al taxi por que me dolía todo. EN casa tuve la oportunidad de verme y era un moretón con patas. Según el doctor tuve suerte que ninguna de esas latas golpeara mi cabeza. Me recomendó descanso por un día más así que tuve que obedecer por que no me quedaba otra opción. Mi mamá me engreía más que nunca y que decir de la abuela que no me dejaba ni mover el dedo para cambiar de estación en el televisor.

-"Tengo una pregunta"

-"Si hijo? Que quieres saber?"

-"Cual era la gran sorpresa que no pudiste decirme por teléfono el otro día?" – eso se me había ido de la cabeza pero ahora que estábamos los tres reunidos en la casa se me ocurrió volver as reformularla.

-"Verdad! No te dijimos nada y con todas estas cosas se me había olvidad de la cabeza"

-"Dile de una vez al niño que esta esperando!" – la abuela le metía apuro a mamá para que me contara de una vez la gran noticia.

-"Bueno hijo… Conseguí un empleo nuevo! Ahora trabajaré como secretaria de oficina del gerente del banco. Es un buen sueldo, es un buen horario, es un buen trabajo! Ahora no hay necesidad que sigas trabajando ahí. Puedes renunciar y ahora en especial que no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo por que sigues adolorido."

-"Esas son excelentes noticias!"

-"Si, lo sé. Para ese día hicimos una pequeña torta pero tú tuviste ese accidente y tu hermano nunca contestó el teléfono. Tampoco fue a verte… Están peleados por alguna razón? Tu hermano nunca dejaría de ir a verte al hospital. Sabes que pasa con él?"

-"Ni siquiera viene a visitarnos ahora último. Tu sabes algo Kouichi?"

-"Eh… yo… no sé como decirte esto mamá…"

-"Tu sabes algo Kouichi?" – el alivio que sentía hace un rato se transformo en una atmósfera turbia de gravedad muy pesada que aplastaba todo mi ser contra la cama en la que estaba echado. SI se iba a enojar conmigo estaría en lo correcto por que era mi culpa no haber hablado antes, era toda mi culpa. Por ser un mal hermano, un mal hijo por ocultar estas cosas, un mal amigo… no era una persona buena en ese momento, o al menos yo no me sentía bueno.

-"El sábado iba a ir a visitarlo con los chicos pero con lo que paso no pude. Les voy a contar lo que sé pero sus preguntas para el final por favor" – aceptaron el trato y les comencé a contar todo. Desde que me alejé de mi hermano por el motivo del desempleo de mamá, cuando desapareció del colegio, cuando me enteré que estaba en un internado, que lo fui a ver y no me dejaron verlo, lo que me contó Takuya (esto creo que le crispo más los nervios a mi mamá), mis planes para contárselo sin alterarla como estaba ahora, y le reiteré que iba a ir a verlo el sábado pasado con los chicos pero no pudimos ir.

Las dos se quedaron calladas por un buen rato, sino sabia si era por que se habían quedado sin palabras o por que estaban buscando alguna en especial para gritarme por quedarme callado durante este tiempo. Un montón de cosas se me pasaron por la mente mientras esperaba que ellas dijeran algo… cualquier cosa.

-"No vale la pena ponernos a discutir ahora… lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a ver a tu hermano y tratar de comunicarnos con tu papá para que le diga algo a esa mujercita por que yo no voy a permitir que maltraten a uno de mis hijos! No es posible que tu papá este actuando así por una…" – la abuela corrió rápidamente a mi lado para taparme los oídos… era la primera vez que mi mamá se ponía de ese genio… debió haberse soltado algunas malas palabras para que la abuela me haya tapado los oídos.

Le pedí perdon a mamá por guardarme eso sin decirle nada a ella principalmente y le pedí para ir con ella a ver a mi hermano. Los dos fuimos a verlo el lunes que debí estar descansando en casa pero no nos dejaron verlo enfatizando en el horario de visitas establecido para el día sábado. Sábado… para eso aún faltaban cinco días más. No pudimos hacer nada más este día pero a mamá se la había ocurrido algo más… pero yo no sabía que era exactamente que era eso…

TBC

Bueno... Disculpen la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… espero tener suficiente tiempo como para poder actualizar esto la próxima semana pero eso también depende de mi inspiración y otras tantas cosas más… XD

Bueno algún comentario bueno o malo lo leeré por que me encantan leer los reviews… así que terminando el capítulo vayan al rectángulo de abajo y déjenme un review!


	9. Cap 8: Tears

Bueno después de un tiempo no muy lejano vuelvo a actualizar esta historia. La verdad me he divertido haciéndola, no estuve muy inspirada al principio pero después poco a poco se me iban ocurriendo algunas cosillas y bueno… salió este capítulo que espero que les guste n.n

Acuérdense que no hay mejor manera de inspirarme y apurar más mis trabajos que con un buen review… si no me dejan uno me basta con ver el lado de status y saber que lo estan leyendo… very happyXD

**Secrets**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Tears**

Después de mi primer fin de semana en este internado ya me quería morir pero no quería hacerlo sin antes sacar mi cuerpo de este lugar. Me moría por ver a mi hermano y a mi mamá, eso era lo primero que quería hacer si volvía a ver la luz de la calle. Al principio supuse que después de la primera semana me acostumbraría un poco y ya no me sería tan duro pero era difícil aceptar las normas de este lugar. Por otro momento pensé si no puedes con el enemigo únete a él pero poner eso en práctica sería como seguirles la corriente y hacer lo que ellos hacían pero ese tampoco era el punto además que no quería tratar mal a nadie… excepto a Fuji.

El si me las tenía que pagar de algún modo pero hacerlo que pague sería meter de nuevo en problemas con la única diferencia que esta vez si sería mi culpa. Si me metía en problemas y me castigaban, cosa que a la larga iban a lograr, no podría recibir visitas el sábado y esta vez no podía arriesgarme volver a perder la oportunidad de ver a Kouichi que vino a verme… eran dos cosas importantes pero no sabía por cual decidirme…

Mi semana fue en relativa forma normal. Las clases eran pesadas, aburridas, difíciles (en especial las que involucraban un idioma diferente al mío), agotadoras (las que eran deportes), y sufridas (casi todas). Sufridas más que nada por que yo sufría haciendo grupo con alguien por que nadie quería hacer grupo conmigo. Los profesores tenían que obligarlos a ello y cuando me emparejaban con alguien yo terminaba haciendo solo el trabajo por que mi pareja siempre se dedicaba a hacer nada. Tampoco era muy bonito caminar por entre las carpetas y caer de cara por que alguien te metió una zancadilla o que te tiren avioncitos de papel, borradores, lápices. Pero lo que más cólera me daba era hacer mis trabajos en la noche y que desaparecieran al día siguiente justo antes de entregarlos. A ellos no les dolía el castigo pero a mí sí… maneras de castigo educativo muy primitivo de la época de mi abuela seguro pero aprendí algo…. Cuando acababa los trabajos los escondía para que no me los escondieran a mí… esto aparentemente resultó por un tiempo… hasta que encontraron mi escondite.

Otra cosa horrible del lugar era no tener un lugar tranquilo para hacer los trabajos. Cuando tenía suerte me iba a la enfermería para hacerlos, ahí Tomoko por lo menos era presencia y evitaba que alguien me fastidiara pero eso era solo cuando tenía suerte. Por lo general me encerraba en algún armario del colegio para hacer la tarea pero era incómodo y había poca luz, al final salía medio ciego de ahí y regresaba a mi dormitorio chocándome con todo lo que hallaba a mi paso. Si seguía así necesitaría unos lentes gruesos para vivir en la civilización.

Bueno ese fue el resumen de mi semana, me porte lo mejor que pude para que no tuvieran motivos para castigarme y así poder ver a mi hermano, estaba seguro que vendría a verme como la semana pasada que no pudo por que estaba castigado.

El sábado me levanté lo más temprano que pude a pesar que me había acostado tarde haciendo las tareas para poder dedicarle todo el día a él. Tenía que contarle todo para que llamara a mi papá y le dijera que me sacara de aquí. Tenía que pedirle que me trajera algo rico de comer por que la comida de aquí no tenía certificado de salubridad. Tenía que pedirle algún dulce o algo para entretenerme en las noches. Cualquier cosa! Tenía que pedirle que me contara algo gracioso para reírme un rato por que lo que de verdad quería era llorar… no podía creer la vida horrible que tenía en este momento y todo por la bruja de Yoshie… tenía que hablar con él, con nadie más… si no hablaba con él me volvería loco… si seguía así no podría terminar el mes… no vería la calle otra vez.

Desayune temprano con todos en el comedor, como siempre yo sentado en la esquina separado del resto como una paria. Me pase ese tiempo comiendo y mirando el reloj esperando la hora en la que abrirían la puerta para que todos los padres de familia vendrían a visitar a sus hijos. Por lo que había entendido el mecanismo de visita era esperar en la sala a que vinieran a buscarte pero también te dejaban salir al jardín siempre y cuando tus padres te llevaran ahí.

Me senté en un sofá de un cuerpo de la sala esperando que Kouichi o mi mamá entraran. Mis ojos no se separaban de la puerta de ingreso. Esperé una hora, sabía que Kouchi no podría llegar muy temprano por que vivía lejos de ese lugar, no demoraría mucho… verdad? Noté que mis manos sudaban y no podían estar quietas hasta que una voz me llamo…

-"Esperando a tu familia? Quienes van a venir a verte?" – Tomoko estaba vestida como para salir, a pasear seguramente, se veía bonita con su vestido pero no más que mamá cuando se arreglaba.

-"Se supone que vendrá mi hermano, vino la semana pasada pero como estaba castigado no lo pude ver" – le sonreí, ella también parecía estar feliz por mí, según ella no había nada mejor que recibir visitas de tus familiares y tenía toda la razón, ver a mi hermano me pondría feliz.

-"Bueno, no te fastidio más. Me voy pero regresaré mañana, voy a estar el fin de semana con mi familia también, hace tiempo que no veo a mi hermano"

-"Que te vaya bien! Dale mis saludos a tu mamá!" – la vi irse por la puerta y subir a su carro. Ver a mi hermano me ponía de muy buen humor y ella me caía bien.

La puerta para que entraran los papás se abría a las ocho de la mañana y estaba abierta hasta el mediodía. Los papas venían y algunos se llevaban a sus hijos a pasear o a la casa por el fin de semana. Otros solo se quedaban con ellos el tiempo que lo permitía el internado y otros simplemente no venían pero esos eran casos muy poco comunes dados por enfermedad de algún familiar o por que se los complico el día pero siempre los chicos eran avisados para que no esperasen en vano. Los que más venían era los padres de los chicos ricos aunque a veces no vinieran ellos sino sus choferes o algún contratado.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana y Kouichi aún no venía… le habría pasado algo? Se habría caído? Se habría quedado dormido? Tendría mucha tarea o algo más importante que hacer? Le habría caído una lata de comida, una piedra un ladrillos encima para que no viniera a verme? No, eso era imposible… no podía ser posible… era una broma de mal gusto pero… quizá estaba molesto conmigo por que vino la semana pasada y no lo pude ver… quizá el piensa que yo estoy molesto con él pero eso no es verdad… me muero por verlo… y eso que cualquiera se lo tomé de la manera más literal que quiera.

Me desesperaba ver al reloj avanzar cada vez más rápido y algunos papas empezando a despedirse de sus hijos, ver a los últimos chóferes venir a recoger a los hijos de sus patrones, ver cada vez menos gente en la sala de espera. No aguante más… salí de ese lugar a esperar a Kouichi en la reja de la puerta de entrada… tendría que pasar por ahí primero verdad? Pero mi espera fue en vano por que nunca apareció. Me quede sentado en la reja mirando a la calle… me había portado bien por gusto, de nada sirvió ser bueno durante toda la semana. Cuando estuve demasiado cansado como para seguir esperándolo más entré. No quise almorzar… me fui a mi cuarto, por suerte Fuji no estaba ahí como para molestarme o hacer sufrir ya que con el solo hecho de no ver a Kouichi estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada; solo enterré mi cara en la almohada y ahí me quede sin moverme ni siquiera un centímetro. Para mi duro un rato pero para cuando volví a levantar mi cara de donde la había dejado todo estaba oscuro. FUji tampoco estaba por que tanto él como su familia se habían ido de campamento, lo sabía por que me lo había comentado toda la semana tratando de darme celos y la verdad recién ahora los estaba teniendo.

Tenía tanta rabia adentro que no tenía manera como sacármela de encima… hasta que vi la raqueta de tenis… empecé a agarrar todo lo que encontraba del cuarto a raquetasos… puertas, librero, camas, escritorios, cómodas, veladores, lámparas. Saqué la ropa de los cajones, comencé a destrozar la habitación. No se salvaron ni los espejos… mis libros salieron volando por la ventana rompiendo la ventana… no sabía que más hacer… hasta que oí pasos en el corredor… había hecho mucho escándalo. La puerta se abrió de par en par. Comenzaron a buscarme pero me había escondido bien y espere el mejor momento para salir del cuarto corriendo. Mis piernas me llevaron hasta las escaleras pero había gente que subía por ellas lo único que me quedaba era subir un poco más… hasta el techo.

Al destrozar la habitación no había reparado en que las cosas terminarían así. No tenía salida y saltar tampoco era la opción aunque ganas no me faltaban. Me quede en una esquina del edificio mirando al piso hasta que me atraparon.

-"Buena la has hecho esta vez niño… de esta ni tus padres te salvan…" – mi papá no me iba a salvar por que no estaba en el país, mi mamá tampoco por que no sabía que estaba aquí, a mi hermano tampoco por que no había venido a verme, y a Yoshie… a ella nunca le importe aunque cuando se enterara que destrocé el cuarto lo podría verde de la cólera y moriría por la cuenta que tendría que pagarle a su primo… quizá debí destrozar un poco más la habitación…

Me hicieron pasar esa noche en una especie de cárcel que se llamaba cuarto de detención a esperar a que el director y su familia vinieran mañana para ver que harían conmigo, algo me decía que el director Matsumoto no estaría muy contento al enterarse que yo era el motivo por el que había tenido que regresar de su día de campo. Otro que tampoco estaría contento sería Fuji por que destrocé nuestro cuarto, sus cosas y mis cosas. El cuarto de detención era bastante frío y no tenía nada destrozable más que papeles y lápices. Me sobé los ojos y comencé a buscar que más podía encontrar ahí. Goma, tijeras, papel, más papel, clips, grapas, artefactos de oficina, perforador… tizas… se me ocurría algo… que era una raya más al tigre?

No dormí esa noche redecorando el lugar. Haciendo dibujos, avioncitos de papel colgados en todo el salón, papeles pegados en las paredes formando dibujos de casas que simulaban un calle, cadenetas de clips y una lluvia con los circulitos de papel perforado ensuciaban todo el lugar. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para hacer papel maché y construir la cara de yoshie con él. Con plumones le pinté la cara como el demonio que era… jamás había pensado en ser artista, nunca había creído tener talento para esto… era divertido ensuciarme las manos pero más divertido fue ver a Yoshie y a Matsumoto verdes de la histeria parados en el marco del salón. El castigo ya no me importaba, total nadie vendría a visitarme, moriría en este lugar sin volver a respirar libertad.

-"Me puedes decir en que demonios estabas pensando!" – la segunda reacción de Yoshie fue correr a mi lado y clavarme sus gigantescas uñas acrílicas en el antebrazo mientras me hamaqueaba tratando de ponerme de pie.

-"Auch! Eso duele!"

-"Te va a doler más, te lo prometo!"

-"Ya, tranquilízate Yoshie, se nota que este chico merece un buen castigo…"

-"Como puedes estar tan tranquilo con este pequeño demonio acá! Se nota que tus castigos ejemplares no están funcionando con su cabeza dura. No que podían con todos los casos de desobediencia y rebeldía?" – estaba bien alterada y furiosa… nunca pensé que la pondría poner así, lo que no me gustaba es que no se desprendía de mi brazo, creo que quería sacármelo de un jalón. – "Esta bien… dime que planeas? Por que ya se que este mocoso me va a salir caro"

-"Bueno primero que nada tiene que reparar lo que ha destrozado pero como la mayoría es irreparable entonces tendrá que limpiar esto por que no podemos permitir que quede así, es horrible!" – limpiar mi desorden me iba a tomar todo el día..

-"No quiero limpiar esto!" - no lo quería limpiar no por que fuera mucho trabajo sino por que me gustaba lo que había hecho… había sido una noche muy productiva.

-"Vas a limpiarlo mocoso! No veo la hora para que venga tu papá… con esto lo voy a convencer de mandarte a algún reformatorio en europa… lejos de mí!"

-"Que te hace pensar que me va a mandar a europa? Cuando se enteré que me trajiste acá a ti te va a mandar a la calle… por buja!" – ahora tenía sus uñas traspasando mi carne, hervía en rabia.

-"Para que sepas enano, esto que has hecho es vandalismo y si lo hiciste una vez puedes volverlo a hacer en cualquier parte incluyendo mi cuarto. Imagínate un montaje fotográfico tuyo haciendo esto pero en mi cuarto… ahora sonríe a la cámara de la esquina…" – voltee y efectivamente había una cámara en la esquina… si hacía lo que decía estaba frito. La mano de Matsumoto me giró hacia él

-"Sería bueno que empezaras a limpiar esto, aún no entiendo por que destrozaste todo. Que te llevo a hacerlo?"

-"A usted no le importa! Lo hice por que me dio la gana! Además tampoco me da la gana de limpiar todo esto, si lo quieren limpio entonces háganlo ustedes!"

Salí del salón que lo habían dejado abierto y me fui caminando sin un rumbo fijo. A estas alturas poco me importaban sus amenazas. Que de diferente tendría esta cárcel con uan en europa? Si iban a hacerlo mismo me daba igual entonces. Mis piernas me llevaron hasta mi cuarto que seguía destrozado. Los chicos me veían pasar y se alejaban de mi. Eso no me extrañaba mucho pero la diferencia con esta vez era que las anteriores no se me acercaban por que no les daba la gana ahora no lo hacían por que me tenían miedo. Los más valientes me gritaban loco y los ricos simplemente se iban corriendo sin siquiera aparentar algo de valor como por lo general lo hacían.

Cuando entré a mi cuarto sucedió algo parecido. Fuji ya no era el mismo bravucon de siempre, al parecer mi manera de destruir sus cosas y las mías lo había intimidado. Yo por otra parte preferí no mirarlo y solo me eché en mi cama a la que solo había llegado a destender. Me daba el frío que entraba por la ventana rota pero me tape hasta la nariz para no sentirlo. Recién venía el sueño a mí, por fin tenía ganas de dormir… mis ojos se cerraron… me sentía ligero, lo suficiente como para volar con una ráfaga de viento… estaba comenzando a soñar con algo bueno al parecer cuando las uñas acrílicas vinieron a visitarme una vez más.

Me hubiera gustado recibir la visita de mi hermano, de mi mamá y hasta de mi papá pero de ella no. Me jaló de la cola y me arrastró fuera de la cama. Sabía que Yoshie practicaba deportes pero no sabía que había sido fisicoculturista o levantadora de pesas… tenía mucha fuerza para su cuerpo que parecía ser frágil.

-"Ven acá pequeño mocoso, ven o vas a ver de lo que soy capaz!" – me empujaba hacia fuera de mi dormitorio con todos los chicos mirando el espectáculo desde sus puertas. Traté de resistirme y me agarré de uno de los marcos para evitarla. – "Tú te lo buscaste!" – sentí como que había dejado de cogerme y por la fuerza de resistencia que hacía al agarrarme del marco de una puerta me vine a estrellar con eso. Me sentí unos gramos menos pesado y la extraña sensación de un pequeño vacío en mí. Automáticamente mis manos se fueron a mi cabeza y mis ojos a verla.

Ella también había caído unos metros más allá pero ella tenía un mechon de mi cabello… un mechon bastante largo de mi cabello. Corrí a mi cuarto a buscar un pedazo lo suficientemente grande de espejo para mirarme y ver que tanto había sido le daño… Mi cabello antes me llegaba terminando a la cintura pero ahora gracias a la bruja y su envidia por mi cabello me llegaba hasta debajo del omoplato. Me había cortado como quince centímetros. Mi cabello seguía siendo largo pero ya no tanto como antes… corrí hacia el pasadizo y no me aguante más…

-"BRUJA! POR QUE NO TE MUERES DE UNA VEZ Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ!" – tenía ganas de tirarme encima de ella y pegarle pero no podía hacer eso simplemente por que era mujer y por que Fuji me cogía de la cintura.

Entre Fuji y dos chicos más me llevaron cargado hasta abajo por dirección de Yoshie. Trataba de morderlos o patearlos para que me dejaran pero más es lo que conseguí golpearme yo que otra cosa. Cuando Matsumoto me vio pensó que estaba loco y que lo que necesitaba era estar solo un rato para poder recapacitar sobre mis actos. Me encerraron en un armario de la dirección hasta que me tranquilizara. Me dolían las tripas por que quería comer pero después de unas horas ya no tenía hambre y comencé a pedir para que me sacaran de ahí. Ya más tranquilo me sentaron en una silleta para discutir sobre mi comportamiento.

-"Haber señor Minamoto… tratemos de razonar. Usted ha destrozado dos cuarto en dos lugares diferentes y aún así se niega a limpiar. Monta este tipo de espectáculos frente a sus compañeros dándoles un muy mal ejemplo, se niega a cooperar y encima se comporta de manera grosera con una dama. Que le pasa?"

-"Primero quiero dejar en claro que ella no es una dama, es una bruja"

-"Esta siendo grosero una vez más. Compórtese bien para que como usted reclama 'lo dejemos en paz'" – nada de lo que el dijera ahora me haría cambiar de parecer así como nada volvería a pegarme el cabello para tenerlo así como estaba antes de venir a este lugar. – "Volviendo a lo nuestro si usted no quiere limpiar entonces no lo haga. Tendrá u castigo diferente. Que le parece dos días en el cuarto oscuro de la vez pasada? Al parecer lo paso bien ahí la otra vez"

-"No me parece. Prefiero regresar a mi casa para ver a mi mamá y a mi hermano"

-"Eso esta totalmente fuera de discusión así que tendré que decidir por usted. Entrará ahora al cuarto y lo sacare el día martes por la noche" – si claro… si es que se acuerda de mí. Una vez más termine en ese cuarto. A favor tenía que no iba a ir a clases durante esos días y no soportaría a la gente especulando a mis espaldas, tampoco tendría que hacer la tareas, ni tender mi cama ni ver a nadie, estaría tranquilo. En contra tendría que estaría demasiado tranquilo, las ratas no eran buenas amigas aunque si tenía suerte no me las ponían… eso creo que lo usaban como complemento y así fue.

No tenía a nadie que me hiciera compañía, no hablaba con nadie. Me pase dos día conversando conmigo internamente. Preguntándome por que no había podido ver a mi hermano el fin de semana… después de todo destrocé mi cuarto de cólera por eso… No había nada peor que exprimir mi cerebro para evitar pensar lo peor… y si le había pasado algo…. Y si estaba enojado conmigo… y si todo había sido un truco de Fuji… y si de verdad Kouichi nunca supo que estaba aquí… y si papá se olvida de mí y nunca vuelve a recogerme… algún día se acordaría alguien de mi?

El lunes me trajeron mi tres comidas pero las tres las devolví, no quería comer nada… ME la pasaba todo el día sentado en ese mismo rincón de la prisión sin hacer nada más que pensar… que más podría hacer? No tenía nada para destrozar o hacer arte. A veces se me ocurría jugar con la comida pero tampoco era algo muy didáctico como para emplear. Todo estaba muy oscuro de noche y caliente de día por que las paredes absorbían todo el calor. A veces me paraba para estirarme un poco. Solo me provocaba tomar agua y de vez en cuando pedir para ir al baño… quizá por eso prefería no comer. EN la noche hacía frío y ni siquiera tenía mi cabellos lo suficientemente largo como para que me diera algo de calor.

Cuando el martes llego pude salir de ahí. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo me fui a mi cuarto que ahora solo tenía mis cosas. Al parecer Fuji se había cambiado de habitación para evitar que se la destrozara otra vez en algún ataque de locura mío. Me quedé echado en mi cama mirando al techo pero ya conocía todos esos puntos, ya me sabía de memoria que figuras había en él.

No fui a las clases del miércoles simplemente por que no me dio la gana de ir a ellas. No fui a comer, no hice nada… solo me tire a morir. Los profesores venían hasta mi cuarto para llevarme a clases pero no les hacía caso… solo los escuchaba zumbar en mis oídos. Por ahí alguno que otro se animaba a decir que estaba en busca de mi autodestrucción y que si seguía así me iba a morir. La única visita buena que recibí fue la de Tomoko que vino a ver como estaba de salud el día viernes… al parecer recién se había enterado de mi caso.

Se había preocupado por mi cuando no fui a verla el día lunes para hacer mis tareas. Por ahí un chico del edificio le había contado el escándalo que arme desde el sábado y el viernes que se entero fue a verme con su maletín incluido. Su primera reacción al verme fue susto por que estaba demasiado flaco y era por que me rehusaba a comer. Ella misma intentó darme de comer pero mi estómago ya no resistía la comida.

-"Por que estas así? Que tienes? Te sientes mal?" –me quede callado… se me hacía un nudo en la garganta pensar en eso – "Yo te deje muy bien y feliz el sábado. Que sucedió?" – no pude más y exploté. La abracé y me puse a llorar en su hombro mientras ella me daba palmaditas en la espalda… recién se dio cuenta de mi corte de cabello – "Cuéntame que paso? De repente yo puedo hacer algo…"

-"No puedes… Mi hermano no vino a verme, nadie vino. Mañana va a ser sábado otra vez y nadie vendrá… nadie se acuerda de mí"

-"No quieres que llamé a tu mamá para que venga a verte? A tu papá? A tu hermano?" – recién caí en la cuenta que nunca le había contado nada de mi vida a ella, pero quizá podía hacer algo…

-"Mi papá esta de viaje y mi madrastra me metió aquí sin decirle nada. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Pensé que mi hermano sabría pero no vino… eso quiere decir que no sabe nada. Mi mamá tampoco debe saber nada… estoy solo" – sin querer la hice llorar pero más que consuelo no me podía dar aunque tener un hombro donde llorar era bueno, se lo agradecía mucho.

-"Pero puedo llamar a tu mamá para que venga a verte…"

-"me temo que no puede señorita. El señor Minamoto tiene prohibidas las visitas desde que entro a esta institución. También tiene prohibidas las llamadas y todo contacto con la calle hasta dentro de una semana más. A propósito… su contrato termina mañana verdad? Puede venir conmigo ahora para recibir su cheque e irse… puede irse maña también si gusta pero solo hasta mañana entendido?"

-"Te vas a ir? Ya no te voy a ver?" – por que me quitaban todo? Tomoko se levanto y siguió al director que inoportunamente había llegado a interrumpir nuestra conversación. Ahora lo podía recordar bien… ella me había dicho hacía tiempo que había encontrado un trabajo mejor y que se iría pronto… nunca había pensado que 'pronto' podría llegar tan rápido.

No tenía fuerzas ni para pararme e ir a abrazarla y decirle que no se fuera y que no me abandonara acá pero eso ya era demasiado melodramático, no lo podía hacer. Me quede mirando a la ventana como el sol pasaba de este al oeste describiendo una sombra curva que se proyectaba de pared a pared.

El sábado llego otra vez y con esto cumplía mis tres semanas en este lugar… viviría para la próxima? Me martirizaba viendo por la ventana una vez más a todos los padres que venían a ver a sus hijos… esto no podía pasarme a mí. Me volví a tirar a mi cama. Hoy me dieron ganas de bañarme así que agarré mi toalla y me fui a las duchas. Mis polos me quedaban grandes y con las justas tenía fuerza para abrir la ducha. Extrañaba mi cabello largo. Me peine en cola el cabello y me puse mi bandana en la cabeza. Por lo menos podría caminar un poco por el pasillo hasta que me animara a bajar por las escaleras. Cuando regresé a mi cuarto vi a Tomoko sentada esperándome.

-"Ya te vas a ir?"

-"Si, solo me podía quedar hasta hoy y me quería despedir de ti. Pero me voy más tarde todavía. No quieres ir a comer conmigo? Tengo macarrones en una olla en mi casa… no me digas que no por que sé que te encantan los macarrones" – la verdad no me gustaban mucho pero acepté su invitación… no sabía cuando la podía volver a ver.

Bajamos las escaleras lentamente y nos fuimos caminando hasta su casita al final del terreno del colegio… quien ocuparía esa casita el lunes? Sería alguien como ella? O como Yoshie? Que miedo me daba solo de pensarlo… Por momentos sentía que Tomoko me miraba demasiado como esperando ver en mi cara algún tipo de reacción pero de repente me estaba imaginando las cosas. Ella abrió la puerta de su casita y entramos. En la entrada ya estaban sus maletas armadas y algunas cosas en cajas selladas.

-"Es muy triste ver tus cosas en cajas… Sabes quien viene en tu lugar?"

-"No, no sé. Pero solo te queda una semana más acá… es más de repente sales antes" – no la entendí pero sabía que ella sabía algo que yo no, suavemente con su mano me empujaba hacia la salita que tenía mirada a la terraza por donde me había caído la primera vez. Entré y al principio pensé que me estaba alucinando.

-"Kouichi…"

**TBC**

Hahhahahhahahahahha Siiiiii aquí acabo este capítulo…. Por que soy mala y ser mala me gusta mucho!

Déjenme muchos reviews para decirme lo mala que soy o para pedirme que me haga tiempo para sacar el próximo capítulo pronto… hahhahahhahahaha

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior y a los que siguen mi historia y no me dejan reviews por que les da flojera XD

Un beso pes…. (kirei… donde estas que no te veo? Nona… a ti te veo siempre… saluditos XD)


	10. Cap 9: Into the place

Bueno… me he demorado un poco en poner mi capitulo por aki…. Pero aquí esta! Para los curiosos les comento que por fin esta en funcionamiento mi pagina web. Todavía me faltan subir algunas cosas pero ya esta la mayoria. Dense una vuelta por ahí pes para comentar algo mas. http/ que les guste el capitulo y me dejen algunos reviews nn

Secrets

Capítulo 9: Into the place

Nadie se podía imaginar lo emocionado que estaba por este fin de semana. No veía las horas para que acabara la última clase del día viernes. Fue desesperante ver pasar la semana lentamente cuando yo quería que pasara más rápido. Durante la semana también mi mamá me acompaño hasta la tienda para hablar con el señor y dejar mi puesto. Me dio pena dejar al señor solo a cargo de su tienda por que en medio de todo el me había dado la oportunidad de trabajar cuando ningún otro me la dio pero hasta ese momento no sabía que tenía otra opción.

Cuando el señor me vio me pregunto si ya me encontraba mejor después de lo sucedido con las latas. No quise hacerlo sentir mal a lo que solo respondí que eran gajes del oficio y que no se preocupara más por que ya había pasado. El señor aceptó mi renuncia no sin antes ofrecerme un empleo para sollo los sábados haciendo trabajo de oficina llevando un conteo de los productos de su tienda. Al final terminé aceptando por que el señor me caía muy bien pero le advertí que si lo hacía empezaría dentro de una semana por que mi sábado ya estaba ocupado por algo muy, muy importante.

Con mamá regresamos a la casa con una canasta llena de productos de la tienda, el señor se sentía culpable. Yo no tenía la certeza que fuese un accidente o no pero si sabía que había existido toda la intención de parte de su hijo…. Eso sería algo que siempre me dejaría la duda.

EN el colegio las cosas también habían trascurrido bien aunque me perdí el día de la presentación de mi proyecto con Izumi pero la profesora felizmente comprendió que fue por un motivo que se me escapaba de las manos así que nos dio una nueva oportunidad para presentarlo dos día después de la fecha indicada. Nos fue muy bien así que valió la pena el esfuerzo

Con los chicos también hable lo que había conversado con mi mamá y el plan que teníamos de ir a verlo el sábado. Takuya también quiso venir con nosotros pero prefirió no hacerlo después de recibir un pisotón de parte de Izumi.

-"Si tu vas serás un inoportuno. Ese es un momento familiar así que deja que vayan solos!"

-"Yo solo quería ver como esta mi amigo, nada más. Pero ya que me lo pones de esa manera mejor me espero… cuanto estas pesando? Ese pisotón me dolió!"

-"Mejor cállate antes que te mate con mis propias manos! Encima de inoportuno eres poco delicado! Como se te ocurre decirle eso a una mujer!"

-"Pense que eras niña! Todavía te falta crecer…" – Takuya se quedo callado al ver que Izumi iba a explotar, si… a veces era mejor quedarse callado cuando Izumi se ponía así. Por mi parte la risa del momento me cayo bien.

-"Y a que hora irán? Tiene que ser temprano por que sino no los dejaran entrar…verdad?"

-"Si, espero que nos dejen verlo por fin…"

-"Y seré inoportuno si voy a visitarlos más tarde?" – Takuya no podía evitar la simple curiosidad de ver a Kouji y yo no podía evitar tampoco que lo visitaran además a Kouji seguro que le gustaría recibir visitas, en especial de ellos que eran nuestro amigos.

-"Si quieren pueden venir aunque no se a que hora estaremos en casa. Una buena hora podría ser las cinco de la tarde… seguro que a esa hora ya estamos en casa" – nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida en mi casa, algo sencillo nomás por que a Kouji no le gustaban mucho ese tipo de cosas, siempre que lo sorprendían se ponía muy rojo.

En fin el día viernes salí corriendo del colegio y llegué a mi casa. La abuela estaba preparando un pie como era de costumbre en casa los días viernes. Si mañana iba a ver a Kouji no iba a tener tiempo de hacer mis tareas y el domingo seguro no tendría ganas de tocar algún cuaderno, si, lo mejor era hacer las tareas ahora. Almorcé con la abuela y me puse a hacer mis tareas. Arreglé mi cuarto por que de ninguna manera mamá permitiría que Kouji llegara a la otra casa mientras papá no estaba y sobretodo dejarlo a cargo de 'esa mujer', así se refería ella acerca de Yoshie por no decir otra palabra más florida que consiguiera describirla en su totalidad.

Mi cuarto se había sentido vació ahora último. Siempre conservaba la cama de Kouji al lado de la mía divididas solo por el velador que nos alumbraba de noche cada vez que queríamos leer algo. Kouji había dejado algunas de sus ropas en mi closet más yo aún no había tenido la oportunidad de dejar las mías en el de la casa de papá… nunca había visto su habitación dicho sea de paso.

Le cambien las sábanas a su cama y me eché un rato a pensar. Era increíble que papá haya dejado a mamá por esa mujer que ni siquiera trataba bien a Kouji. Que le podía haber visto? No era bonita, no era amable, no se preocupaba de las cosas importantes, se notaba que no hacía nada por ella mismo sino que más bien contrataba a alguien para que las hiciera por ella. Papá sabría de esto? No parecía posible, si lo hubiera sabido no creo que hubiera sido capaz de dejar a mi hermano con esa mujer… o si? SI era así entonces papá necesitaba un buen jalón de orejas por que eso no era bueno para Kouji y tampoco para nosotros que nos preocupamos por él.

Y hablando de Kouji… como estaría él ahora? Se podría imaginar que iríamos a visitarlo mañana? Me habría estado esperando el sábado pasado? Le habrían avisado que fui a visitarlo a penas me enteré? Habría crecido? Habría aprendido algo? Habría conseguido hacer algún amigo ahí? Lo más probable era que su cabello estuviese largísimo. Ya podía imaginármelo mañana… ojalá no se haya enojado por que no fui a verlo la semana pasada.

Cuando volví a reaccionar ya era tarde y mamá me llamaba para ir a cenar. Siempre me daba hambre a determinada hora pero esta vez me sentía extrañamente vació pero a la vez sin ganas de comer… sentía algo de náuseas. Mamá pensó que de repente estaba muy emocionado por que mañana iríamos por Kouji y podía tener razón pero era como si algo estuviera mal… sería mi hermano? No le podía decir eso a mamá por que podría preocuparla sin razón además ni yo mismo estaba seguro de eso.

La abuela me mando a la cama pensando que también podía ser cansancio después de todo había hecho todo lo del fin de semana en una tarde todo por dejar libres mis días. Me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos, traté de pensar en que las cosas estarían bien mañana que me viera con él… que de malo le habría podido pasar?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alguien me movía… no sabía quien era hasta que le reconocí la voz. Mamá había ido hasta mi cuarto a despertarme. Vi el reloj y me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido mucho tiempo, corrí a alistarme y salimos con mamá para ver a Kouji. EL camino se me hizo más largo de lo habitual, las manos me sudaban y no podía mantener mis dedos quietos de los nervios. Mamá se dio cuenta y con su mano trataba de tranquilizarme diciendo las típicas frases que dicen las madres: 'Ya falta poco', 'Ya vamos a llegar', 'Solo cinco minutos más' , 'a la siguiente calle y llegamos'. La última fue cierta por que desde la esquina ya podía ver el lugar inmenso que se imponía en el lugar.

No se si era por que mi hermano estaba prisionero ahí o por que mi imaginación empezó a jugarme una mala pasada pero veía una aura negra alrededor del lugar. Los parqueaderos estaban llenos y era lo lógico considerando el tamaño del lugar debían haber un montón de niños ahí.

Entramos los dos y vimos como algunos padres hacían cola para entrar a una sala a encontrarse con sus hijos. Vimos familias saliendo del lugar en carros bastante grandes y chóferes llevarse a los niños en elegantes carros. La sala estaba llena de gente pero no veía por ningún sitio a mi hermano. Yo me estaba cansando de esperar y al parecer mamá también. De pronto mamá dejo mi lado y camino hasta donde una señorita que parecía estar vigilando el lugar.

-"Disculpe pero he venido a visitar a mi hijo pero no lo veo por ninguna parte, donde puede estar?"

-"En que pabellón esta para mandarlo a buscar?"

-"La verdad no se, no me acuerdo" – mamá fingió olvido

-"El nombre de su hijo entonces para buscarlo en las listas"

-"Minamoto, Kouji"

-"Su hijo no aparece en las listas. Eso significa que debe estar castigado o simplemente… no tiene permiso para recibir visitas. Si usted es la mamá debería saber eso"

-"Bueno, yo necesito ver a mi hijo por que es urgente asi que por favor traigalo aquí" – la chica miro a mi mamá sospechosamente y se puso a buscar algunos datos en su computadora.

-"Su nombre señora?"

-"Natsuko… Kimura"

-"Señora… usted no es la madre entonces de ese niño por que mis datos tienen el nombre de otra persona y a no ser que esa persona le autorice la entrada no podrá ver al niño. Si desea puedo llamar a la señora Yoshie para que le extienda el permiso" – la chica empezó a marcar el teléfono pero mamá me jaló y salimos de la sala.

-"Y ahora como vamos a verlo mamá?" – no habíamos pensado cuando fuimos que tendríamos esta clase de problemas. Mientras salíamos con dirección a la reja veíamos chicos sentados en las caminerías hablando entre ellos, alguno llorando por que no los habían ido a visitar y otros simplemente resignados a no ver a sus familiares ese fin de semana… así se habría sentido Kouji?

-"Tendremos que hablar con tu papá entonces para que nos de el permiso. SI la cosa es así no creo que podamos sacar a tu hermano de aquí hoy. Mejor nos volvemos para la casa y seguimos tratando de localizar a tu papá" - escuchaba a mamá pero mis ojos estaban en otra parte. Una mujer me miraba con cierta incredulidad… la conocería de alguna parte? La chica se nos acerco con cautela y sin disimulo se puso delante mio mirándome como si fuera un animal de circo. Luego se volvió a poner de pie y esta vez miro a mi mamá… al parecer nosotros le parecíamos increíbles por que no dejaba de mirarnos y tratar de hablar a la vez pero sin que una sola palabra coherente saliera de su boca.

-"Familiares de Minamoto? La mamá de Kouji?"

-"Soy su mamá. Vinimos a visitarlo pero no nos dejan verlo, dicen que no tiene permiso de visitas… usted quien es?

-"Disculpen la descortesía! Soy la ex enfermera del colegio pero conozco a Kouji… aunque nunca me había dicho que tenía un gemelo"

-"Esta bien mi hermano? Si bien no lo podemos ver por lo menos nos gustaría saber que esta bien" – la felicidad de la cara de la chica se convirtió en nerviosismo puro. Miro para los dos lados y volvió a hablar – "Síganme!" - nos miramos con mamá y optamos por seguirla. Nos llevo al fondo del recinto a un lugar donde habían pequeñas casas. Entramos a la suya y vimos varias cajas apiladas cerca de la puerta.

-"Disculpen el desorden pero me estoy mudando a mi nuevo departamento"

-"Que sabe usted de Kouji?"

-"Al parecer es verdad que no tiene permiso de visitas entonces. Hace dos semanas estuvo castigado pero no se las da muy bien en este lugar. Ahora esta algo enfermo y se le ha dado por no comer a pesar que he estado intentando que coma algo… de repente usted puede lograr el milagro" – la chica miro para los lados como buscando algo y cogió unas llaves. – "Ustedes quédense aquí, yo voy a traerlo pero traten de no hacer bullá… este lugar es horrible!" – la chica nos dejo en su sala a medio empacar

Habíamos tenido suerte a que Tomoko nos encontrara en medio de tanta gente. Mamá se sentó en uno de los sillones de la casa mientras yo miraba un poco el lugar. Era como un mini departamento, se notaba que era de mujer por que tenía ese toque femenino parecido al de mamá y la abuela. Mis tripas me empezaban a doler lo que significaba que ya era mi hora del almuerzo pero me sentía inquieto y no podía parar de caminar por todos lados esperando… tan lejos estaba Kouji que se demoraba en llegar?

Por otro lado mamá parecía abstraída en sus pensamientos por que no decía nada. Era obvio que estaba preocupada por Kouji y más sobretodo después que escucho que se le había dado por no comer… eso significaba que había perdido peso pero la pregunta era cuanto peso? Kouji de por si era flaco y más flaco que eso no sabía que podía ser? Enfermo? Si estaba enfermo era por que? Por que no comía o por que de verdad se había enfermado de algo? Mis preocupaciones de la noche anterior entonces si tenían fundamento.

Después de un buen rato sentimos voces afuera de la casita y escuchamos la puerta abrirse lentamente…

-"Es muy triste ver tus cosas en cajas… Sabes quien viene en tu lugar?" – su voz era distinta. Estaba apagada y muy triste. Al parecer Tomoko no le había dicho nada de nuestra presencia.

-"No, no sé. Pero solo te queda una semana más acá… es más de repente sales antes" – La voz de Tomoko muy al contrario de la de Kouji estaba llena de alegría como tratando de infundirle ánimos y a la vez medio juguetona por la sorpresa que le iba a dar. Pero después sus ojos me vieron y de lo apagados que estaba pude ver una luz muy en el fondo pero esa luz solo duro un segundo…

-"Kouichi…" - lo dijo con cierta pena. Yo por otra parte no sabía que cara ponerle… estaba diferente a como lo había visto la última vez. Se le veía mal, había bajado por lo menos unos seis kilos de peso, la ropa que traía le quedaba holgada pero lo que más me extraño fue…

-"Te cortaste tu cabello?" – no le podía decir que se veía fatal o si? Mis palabras tuvieron cierto efecto… bueno al principio pero lo hice llorar sin querer. Trato de correr hacia a mi pero como no tenía fuerzas solo camino y se me colgó del cuello. Tenía toda su tristeza en el corazón… fue el momento más triste de mi vida.

-"Lo siento… no se lo que te hice pero lo siento… me perdonas?"

-"De que hablas? Fui yo el que deje de hablarte… disculpame!" –levantó su mirada y se dio cuenta que mamá también estaba ahí parada un poco más allá. Fue a verla a ella también. Ella también lo abrazó aunque no pudo decirle gran cosa por el aspecto que tenía ahora él.

-"Me han dicho que no has estado comiendo nada. Mira como te has bajado de peso… si la abuela te viera se moriría de espanto!" – mamá trataba de hacerlo reir un poco – "Tienes que comer para que la abuela te pueda ver… prométeme que vas a comer!" – Kouji se rió un poco.

-"No he tenido ganas de comer ahora último" – trato de desviar la mirada

-"Espero que no haya sido por que no pude venir a visitarte la semana pasada!" – era por eso… sus ojos me lo dijeron todo – "No pude venir por que…"

-"Por que tuvo un pequeño accidente. Tenemos mucho que contarnos hijo" – mamá me cortó pero Tomoko la corto a ella también cuando entro de nuevo en la sala con un plato de fideos.

-"Me gustaría irme de acá sabiendo que logré que comieras un poco. A mi me puedes decir que no pero a tu mamá y a tu hermano no. Ahora come para que puedas ver a tu abuela" - Tomoko le alcanzó el plato a mamá y una cuchara para alimentar a Kouji

-"Eso no es justo Tomoko! Tu sabes que… no me da hambre"

-"Tienes que tratar de comer algo, inténtalo por lo menos" – había algo que Kouji y Tomoko no nos estaba diciendo y la única manera de saber era o bien preguntando o viendo que pasaba cuando comía. Mamá sentó a Kouji como si fuera un niño chiquito en la mesa y comenzó a obligarlo a comer. Kouji trataba de no abrir mucho la boca para comer lo menos posible pero después de tres cucharadas ya no quería comer más.

-"Por que no quieres comer más?" – me miro y poniéndose la mano en la boca salio corriendo.

-"Se le ha reducido el estómago asi que cuando se lo lleven a su casa tienen que tratar de hacerlo comer. Poquito a poquito hasta que vuelva a tener un estómago normal." – Kouji regreso más pálido que nunca pero mamá volvió a intentarlo dándole un poco manos hasta que dijera basta. Kouji sabía más o menos su límite pero prácticamente de esa manera no comía nada. Al final cuando ya no pudo más tratamos de hablar.

-"No me pueden sacar de aquí verdad?" – me pregunto Kouji. No sabía que responderle por que tampoco sabía exactamente como se procedía en estas situaciones.

-"Al parecer el único que te puede sacar de aquí es papá pero mamá va a hablar con él para que haga algo. No creo que Yoshie quiera sacarte de aquí… o si?"

-"Ni en un millón de años" - se rió escuetamente. Kouji apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro cuando estuvimos sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala, cerró sus ojos – "que era lo que te mantenía ocupado que no hablabas conmigo? Estabas enojado por algo? SI es así lo que sea que haya hecho discúlpame por favor"

-"No eras tu. Mamá se quedo sin trabajo y empecé a trabajar por las tardes. No podía decírtelo por que sino se lo ibas a decir a papá y mamá no quería eso"

-"Tiene razón… se lo habría dicho a papá… aunque no hubiera tenido efecto por que ahora último no me ha hecho ni el menor caso"

-"No sabe nada lo de Yoshie?"

-"Se lo dije pero no me cree. Ella lo puso en mi contra… según ellos son un maleducado" – la voz de Kouichi se iba apagando poco a poco… se estaba quedando dormido. – "Y por que estas con tu cabello corto?"

-"No me hagas acordar de eso que me dio cólera" – instintivamente agarro lo que le quedaba del largo y lo trajo hacia delante. Se lo habían cortado bastante pero aún seguía largo. Me iba a decir algo cuando tocaron la puerta.

-"Deben ser los de la mudanza" - Cuando Tomoko abrió la puerta entraron dos personas de seguridad, un señor de relativa edad, la chica que nos había dicho que no estábamos autorizados para ver a Kouji.

-"No se si usted sabía señorita que el señor Minamoto aquí presente tiene prohibidas las visitas. En cuanto a usted señor Minamoto para esto si tiene humor. No asiste a las clases regularmente, no come, preocupa a todos pero se escapa de su dormitorio… aunque esto debe ser culpa suya.. no Tomoko?"

-"El niño tiene derecho a ver a su familia en especial si se niega a comer. No cree que es bueno un refuerzo paternal en estos casos?"

-"Cállese que usted ya no trabaja aquí. Lo que me recuerda que ya llegaron a recoger sus cosas así que váyase de una vez.. en cuanto a ustedes dos no estan permitidos de ver al niño así que por favor váyanse. Los señores aquí presentes los escoltaran hasta la puerta más cercana. Señor Minamoto usted viene conmigo!" - mamá agarró su cartera para salir pero antes se le acerco a Kouji.

-"No permitas que esto te deprima. Le voy a informar de esto a tu papá, el te va a sacar de aquí sino yo misma lo destripare vivo. En cuanto a usted…" – ahora mamá se dirigía al señor de la nariz respingona – "Si me entero que le ha hecho algo a mi hijo prepárese para una demanda por que no lo voy a dejar que lo maltrate de esa manera. Vámonos Kouichi!" – salimos del pequeño departamentito con Tomoko que ya no pudo hacer nada más.

En la calle le dimos las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por nosotros. Ella nos dejo su teléfono y su dirección y nos pidió que le llevaramos a Kouji para verlo cuando lo lográramos sacar para saber como estaba. Mamá le prometió que haríamos eso tan pronto lo tuviéramos con nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a la casa la abuela nos esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Le contamos todo lo que nos paso y sin perder más el tiempo mamá trato de ubicar a papá una vez más. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando por fin encontró a alguien que parecía tener una pista de donde estaba él. El señor era de su trabajo y le comentó a mamá que habían mandado a papá a los Estados Unidos para la cobertura de un reportaje y que debería estar regresando dentro de una semana más.

Una semana más eran siete días más… podría Kouji soportar siete días más ahí? Mamá logró conseguir el número de teléfono del hotel donde se hospedaba papá y su horario de trabajo… solo tendría que llamar cuando papá regresara al hotel para dormir y ahí lo atacaría.

A las seis de la tarde llegaron los chicos pensando que por fin podrían ver a Kouji pero les conté a groso modo lo que había pasado y como había visto a mi hermano. Traté que no se preocuparan mucho por que pronto estaría con nosotros otra vez y se pondría mejor… todo estaría mejor.

Que estaría haciendo Kouji ahora?

TBC…

Bueno…. Que les parecio? Aun he dejado algunas cosillas al aire pero para el proximo capitulo prometo liberar a Kouji ahora si por completo. Como siempre las criticas tanto destructivas como constructivas son bien recibidas asi que con confianza rajen de mi XD

Subanme el animo y dejenme muchos reviews! Sino hare sufrir a Kouji y a Kouichi… es una amenaza! Hahahhahahahah XD (mentira)


	11. Cap 11: Secrets no more

Bueno…. Disculpen la demora… la verdad he estado un poco cargada de cosas y después por más que exprimía mi cerebro no salía nada….

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review en especial a mis queridas amigas que siempre que me veían me decía que debía actualizar… ustedes ya saben quienes son y por nada del mundo diré que fuiste tu Nona y Mariel…. upps… se me escapó XD

Bueno aquí les va el siguiente capítulo…

**Secrets**

**Capítulo 11: Secrets no more**

Me hubiera gustado hablar un rato más con mi hermano pero la mala suerte me perseguirá por el resto de mis días. Botaron a mamá y a Kouichi del lugar al igual que a Tomoko. No era gusto que se me quitará todo de golpe pero por lo menos ahora sabía que esta situación acabaría pronto por que ahora mamá sabía lo que había pasado y me sacaría de aquí, no había duda de ello pero mientras tanto tenía que ser paciente y esperar a que el milagro ocurriera.

Al director no le gusto mucho el hecho que yo haya visto a mi mamá por que sabía que eso enfurecería a Yoshie ya que iba en contra de lo que ella había planeado. Por mi parte yo ya estaba más tranquilo, ya no me importaba nada de ese colegio ni lo que me fueran a decir, ni recriminaciones o gritos, los castigos ya no me harían falta por que pronto saldría de aquí y si ese proceso duraba menos de una semana entonces ya estaría en casa para el sábado… no era más que esperar unos cuantos días más… nada más.

A ellos tampoco les importaba ahora que fuera a clases o no, tampoco les importaba mi alimentación ni nada por el estilo. Aún así la encargada de la cafetería siempre aparecía con mi comida en mi cuarto y al final del día venía a recoger los platos casi intactos. Me obligue a comer pero no podía con el plato así que solo desordenaba un poco el arroz y mordisqueaba algunos trozos de carne.

Mi vida transcurrió de esa manera hasta el día miércoles por la tarde que me pidieron que fuera a la oficina del director. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza es que por fin la ayuda ya había legado y que papá ya estaba aquí para sacarme del lugar. Sin perder mucho el tiempo me puse el uniforme y mis zapatos y salí de mi cuarto lo más rápido que pude a la dirección. Había gente que me miraba caminar y se sorprendía de hacerlo por que al parecer la mayoría ya me daba por muerto. Otros al contrario se acercaban un poco más quizá también sorprendidos como me había podido mantener con vida durante un mes. En el camino escuchaba comentarios como 'ese es el chico que intentó escapar' o 'dicen que su papá va a venir a sacarlo' o 'pobre iluso'. A mi esos comentarios no me importaban por que sabía que se harían realidad, esta iba a ser mi última semana en este podrido lugar y seguramente estas eran mis últimas horas ahí…

Al fin después de diez minutos llegue a la oficina del director. La secretaria me hizo esperar un poco hasta que los dos escuchamos la inconfundible voz del director dándole la orden que me dejara entrar. Yo me levanté de la silleta en la que estaba sentado y crucé el marco de la gran puerta de madera directo a una habitación sombría y con intenso olor a café que me hacía recordar mucho a la época en que solía ir a la oficina de papá. Su escritorio siempre desordenado y lleno de papeles, el sonido de las teclas de la computadora hacía que todo ese lugar sonara como un sitio intelectual pero el olor a café reflejaba la tensión de los compañeros de trabajo de papá.

Mis ojos intentaron dar con el director pero más aún con mi papá quien se supone debía estar ahí para sacarme de una vez por todas. La silleta se volteo y por fin vi al director pero en vez de mi papá la persona sentada al frente del escritorio no era otra más que Yoshie a quien se le veía los nervios crispados… al parecer recién había tenido tiempo de venir a verme. Su primera reacción al verme su abalanzarse hasta mí y como ya era su costumbre incrustarme con sus enormes uñas plásticas.

-"Mocoso del demonio que has hecho?"

-"Ouch! Trátame bonito o quieres que le cuente todo a mi papá apenas lo vea?" – la deje un rato fría sin decir nada pero no me gusto su actitud de reírse de mis palabras.

-"Bueno eso ahora no me importa sabes? Estoy aquí para llegar a u acuerdo contigo y hacer las paces para que todo este bien entre nosotros para cuando tu papá llegue. Tu le vas a sonreír y le vas a decir a tu papito que este fue el mejor mes que has pasado aquí en este lugar y le vas a pedir para quedarte aquí. Tu otra opción es regresar a tu casa y sufrir las consecuencias de tus actos"

-"Y que te hace pensar que papá te va hacer caso esta vez? Esta vez tu tienes todas las de perder" – ellos esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-"Si tu no hace lo que estamos quedando en este momento yo misma me voy a encargar de desaparecerte y nadie, te juro, nadie te va a encontrar vivo de acá a diez años"

-"Que pasa si te digo que si y a último momento cambio de parecer y le digo la verdad a mi papá. Tu crees que te va a creer cuando mi mamá y mi hermano le contaron lo que vieron acá? Tomoko es otro testigo… papá te va a botar a la calle…" – una cachetada me tumbo al suelo.

-"Estas en problemas enano… si tu planeas hacer eso no me queda otra que matarte yo misma. Asi no hay pruebas de nada… estando muerto nadie puede hablar o si?" – retrocedí de ella un poco.

-"No me puedes matar por que aún así mi papá te dejaría. Afróntalo estas perdida! Bruja!"

-"Silencio señor Minamoto! Yoshie lo mejor es que no te arriesgues y te vayas antes que venga su papá. El chico tiene la sartén por el mango y si te quedas te vas a quemar..." – el director trato de convencerla pero ella ya estaba echando chispas por las orejas.

-"Tienes razón, mejor me voy pero esto no se va a quedar así. Me voy y no te volveré a ver más pero tu te seguirás quedando aquí hasta que tu papá venga por ti pero para entonces será muy tarde…" – no me gustaba la manera en la que hablaba y se paseaba por toda la oficina, no me gustaba el sonido de sus tacos contra el piso de madera pulida y sumamente brillante. Se acercó a mi y empezó a rodearme. Me puse a la defensiva esperando algún tipo de golpe o algo parecido pero lo que más bien sentí fue un empujon. Si eso era lo único que podía hacer entonces no había nada que temerle. – "Pero no me voy de aquí sin un trofeo antes" – me susurró al oído. Luego volví a sentir la sensación de vacío en mi espalda. Me estaba jalando el cabello… di una mirada rápida a mi espalda solo para verla alzar un par de tijeras… no le iba a permitir cortarme más mi cabello.

Hice un movimiento difícil de explicar así nomás pero con la mano izquierda logré golpearla para evitar que usara las tijeras en mi cabello. Paso siguiente sentí mucho dolor pero cuando lo noté las tijeras no habían cortado mi cabello… me habían hecho un tajo en el antebrazo que ahora estaba chorreando sangre. Mi primera reacción fue apretar mi brazo para calmar el dolor pero estaba empezando a bañarme en sangre. Yoshie por su parte no tenía en mente esto y salió corriendo de la oficina. El director también quedo en estado de shock no se si de verme desangrándome en su oficina o por que sus piso se iba a malograr con mi sangre. La secretaria entro corriendo para volver a salir de la oficina con el mismo apuro rumbo al teléfono. Tenían que llamar a una ambulancia por que la nueva enfermera del colegio aún no había llegado. Sentía como mis rodillas se doblaban rendidas por falta de energía… no me podía rendir aquí sabiendo ahora que esto pondría en más aprietos a Yoshie… tenía que resistir hasta que llegar la ambulancia…

La secretaria volvió a entrar esta vez con un trozo de tela para tratar de vendar mi brazo… yo me sentía cada vez más sin vida pero en medio de todo estaba muy feliz…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me sentía cansado pero en medio de todo no sentía ningún tipo de peso… me sentía bien. Mis ojos al principio no enfocaron bien las cosas como para reconocer el lugar pero el olor a medicinas me decía claramente que debía estar en algún hospital de la zona.

-"Niño… ya despertaste!" – era una enfermera gordita – "Tu mamá esta afuera, espérate que la voy a llamar!" – la enfermera salió del cuarto y al poco rato entro mi mamá.

-"Estas bien mi amor?"

-"Si… aunque me duele un poco el brazo… pero estoy bien… ya no estoy en ese lugar… verdad?"

-"Ya no más"

-"Que día es hoy? Papá ya vino? Ya botó a Yoshie de la casa?" – mamá me acariciaba la cabeza pasando sus dedos por entre mi cabello.

-"Hoy es viernes… llevas durmiendo tres días"

-"Y papá? Yoshie? Que paso?" – mamá se quedó callada un rato más pero luego me hablo. – "Tu papá recién llego aquí ayer. Yo me logré contactar con él para decirle que regresara e hiciera algo. Se puso mal cuando te vio ahí echado sin moverte… estabas sumamente pálido…"

-"Pero que paso?"

-"Le dije que se tranquilizara que todo estaría bien. Cuando llego a su casa Yoshie no estaba ahí… tampoco estaban las cosas valiosas que habían comprado así que Yoshie se ha dado a la fuga. Tu papá esta tratando de encontrarla para que rinda cuentas" –di un suspiro profundo… ahora todo iba a estar bien – "Ahora cuéntame tu que fue lo que exactamente te paso?" – me costó recordarlo todo por que para mí fue como un sueño lejano… todo había pasado muy rápido y no había tenido suficiente tiempo como para asimilarlo todo. Cuando hice un recuento en mi cabeza y recordé esas pequeñas partes que al principio eran algo confusas en mi cabeza y se lo conté a mamá.

Mamá parecía hervir de cólera cuando le contaba lo de Yoshie y lo que intentó hacer con mi cabello pero más rabia le daba el corte en mi brazo que según ella me iba a dejar una gran cicatriz difícil de ocultar. La herida había sido un tajo pequeño pero la profundidad del corte era lo que lo había hecho peligroso y difícil de cerrar.

-"Deberías descansar un poco para que tengas fuerza. No tienes hambre?" - Me había olvidado de la comida por completo pero no tenía hambre. – "Mejor deberías comer algo para que tengas fuerza y te recuperes pronto. Le diré a la enfermera que te traiga tu comida"

-"Pero no tengo hambre"

-"Eso no me importa, ahora vas a comer" – mamá salió del cuarto y me dejo solito. Ahora que veía el cuarto era algo más que una simple habitación de color blanco. Tenía tarjetas de mis amigos en la mesa del costado de la cama. Tenía una televisión pequeña, había una canasta que tenía bordados… esa era la canasta de la abuela o sea que ella debía estar por aquí cerca. Miré a la ventana… parecía ser de día… y si era viernes Kouichi debía estar en el colegio y no vendría a verme hasta la tarde… de repente vendría con los chicos… ya era un mes que no los veía…

-"Muy bien Kouji abre bien esa boca que quiero que te comas todo" – mamá entro cargando una bandeja de comida que tenía una sopa caliente, un poco de arroz con pollo sancochado y una gelatina. A comparación de lo que había escuchado la comida no estaba fea pero aún así no logre acabármela. Me tome el caldo de la sopa, el pollo y algo de la gelatina pero con lo poco que comí me sentía a estallar pero traté de contenerme las ganas.

-"Mamá… podrías tratar de ubicar a Tomoko? Quiero darle las gracias… dile que venga a verme"

-"Ella ya estuvo aquí… de repente viene dentro de un rato… sabías que ella esta trabajando aquí? Ella fue la que te reconoció y nos llamo para que viniéramos a verte. Ahorita debe estar ocupada pero ya vendrá" – era fantástico que el mundo fuera tan pequeño y que de todos los hospitales al que pude haber parada justo caí en este que era justo el lugar donde alguien me conocía.

-"Ah… y la abuela?" – aún no había visto a la abuela… hacía tiempo que no la veía.

-"La abuela vendrá un poco tarde con Kouichi. Ella se quedo en casa ahora preparando el almuerzo, además tenía que hacer un par de pagos al banco" – mamá me estaba explicando un poco eso cuando papá entró por la puerta – "Al fin llegaste! Estaba haciendo tiempo a que vinieras. Los dejaré solos para que hablen" – mamá agarró su cartera y salió guiñándome el ojo. Papá por el contrario se le veía triste y bastante decaído. Tenía cara de estar pasando por una gran tensión y obviamente yo había sido su mayor preocupación.

-"Lo siento… siento mucho haberte dejado con Yoshie solo… debí mandarte con tu mamá pero en verdad pensé que Yoshie era buena… pensé que la cosa funcionaría entre ustedes… nunca pensé…"

-"No te preocupes papá… ya paso" – intenté sonreírle para que bajara la tensión del lugar, no era mi intención hacerlo sentir mal tampoco, con que se hubiera dando cuenta para mi era más que suficiente. Lo que si quería preguntarle era que había pasado con ella, donde estaría? Pero no me atreví a preguntarle…

-"Cuando te den de alto nos iremos de viaje… a donde quieres ir?" – la proposición de viaje nunca me hubiera llegado en otro caso… papá se sentía tan culpable que se veía forzado a pagarme de alguna manera pero la verdad no había necesidad de eso. – "Pídeme lo que quieras!"

-"No es necesario viajar papá. Además tengo que ir a clases… creo que me he retrazado un poco… Como te fue en tu viaje?" – le cambie la conversación

-"No me cambies la conversación!" – me cogió de los hombros y me sarandeo un poco luego se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y me soltó… tan chocado estaba? – "Discúlpame… no quise que las cosas se dieran de esta manera… la verdad no me di cuenta"

-"Lo sé pero papá ella ya no esta con nosotros y eso es lo mejor de todo… ese es el mejor regalo de compensación" – si había algo que deseaba más que el hecho que Yoshie se fuera de nuestras vidas pero las posibilidades que papá cumpliera con eso eran ínfimas… papá nunca lo haría… ya me había resignado a eso.

-"Yoshie desapareció totalmente. La casa estaba vacía y lo que no pudo llevar lo rompió" – con razón papá estaba tan chocado… era eso pero que tanto caos había podido lograr?

-"Que tanto rompió?"

-"Pues no ha quedado mucho en pie. Nada de la casa sirve en realidad pero lo que más ha destrozado han sido nuestros cuartos. Kouichi te contará mejor lo de tu cuarto por que él ha sido el que me ha ayudado a limpiar. El creo que llega dentro de una hora o algo así" – ya me había imaginado que mis cosas en manos de Yoshie no iban a sobrevivir y al parecer no me había equivocado. Papá se quedo un rato más hablando conmigo y a pedido mío, cosas de su viaje por que no nos convenía recordar a la bruja de Yoshie.

Hablamos alrededor de una hora y después se fue por que tenía que hacer al trabajo pero me dejo en buenas manos esta vez, en las manos de mi abuela y mi hermano que llegaron cual reloj a verme. Al parecer la abuela no se asusto al verme flaco como mamá y Kouichi habían supuesto salvo que ya se hubiese espantado mientras estuve dormido… En fin, la abuela me trajo una tajada de pastel que ella misma había preparado en casa, quizá con el afán de hacerme engordar o tal vez solo por el simple hecho de darme un gusto después de un trago amargo como el que había sido Yoshie. Yoshie… creo que después de todo nunca podría olvidarme de ella, por más que quisiera… Cuando la abuela acabo de hacerme comer al punto de casi hacerme arrojar salió a conversar con mamá. Kouichi y yo nos quedamos solos en el cuarto conversando aunque a mi aún me quedaba algo suelto… había algo que no sabía y la curiosidad se apoderó de mi.

-"Kouichi, que accidente tuviste que no pudiste ir a verme?" – lo agarré de sorpresa por que se sobresaltó pero después se rió un poco

-"Te acordaste de eso… hace rato estaba dándote vueltas en la cabeza verdad?

-"Si, algo… pero dime… que paso?

-"Bueno… yo empecé a trabajar…" – Kouchi comenzó a contarme todo; desde que nos alejamos, cuando mamá perdió el trabajo, cuando comenzó el a trabajar. Como era su trabajo, de lo bien que se llevaba con su jefe y de lo mal que se llevaba con su hijo. Todo lo que me contaba me daba algo de cólera por que a pesar de haber estado presente en ciertos momentos jamás me comentó nada. Me daba cólera por todo lo que había pasado él para obtener plata cuando pudo haberme pedido a mí. No era totalmente su culpa por que sabía que mamá se lo había pedido… - "Bueno… eso fue lo que paso"

-"Debiste decirme todo, yo los pude haber ayudado…"

-"Como? Si tu también tenías problemas en casa. Tu también debiste decírmelo!" – los dos nos quedamos callados pero de pronto empecé a buscar la respuesta en mi cabeza… por que no le había dicho nada a mi hermano? Un motivo había sido que casi no lo veía lo suficiente como para sentarnos a conversar. Pero el también pudo haberlo adivinado… él debió preguntarme… aunque había algo por ahí que debía haberlo frenado… - "Yo sabía que tenías algún tipo de problema en casa pero nunca te lo pregunte… esperando a que tu me lo dijeras… te acuerdas de la promesa….?"

La promesa? Algo vino a mi mente… hubo una promesa que hicimos… que no nos meteríamos en la vida del otro a menos que… - "No te meterías en mi vida a menos que yo te dijera que tenía algún problema…" – Kouichi me miro y de pronto lo entendí. Aquella vez me había enojado mucho con él… yo mismo acepté esa cláusula…

-"Te parece si de aquí en adelante dejamos esa cláusula de lado?" – los dos nos reímos

-"Trato hecho… no más secretos! Entonces… ya que no hay más secretos… cuéntame que tanto destrozo Yoshie mi cuarto?"

-"Estas seguro que quieres saber? La verdad no creo que te guste la respuesta… francamente yo en tu lugar la buscaría para romperle las uñas acrílicas!"

-"Dime, la verdad ya me imagino lo peor…"

-"Ok… consté que tu me lo pediste…" – Kouichi me contó lo que yo me había imaginado solo que con algo más de detalle. De mi cuarto lo único que había sobrevivido era la puerta de entrada y la de mi armario. Según Kouichi mis cosas estaban hechas trizas aunque lo que más me dolió fue el hecho que mi guitarra, la que papá me regaló por mi cumpleaños estuviera ahora hecha añicos y su única utilidad ahora era la de alimentar el fuego de alguna chimenea.

Pero destrozar mi cuarto no fue la única gran hazaña de Yoshie. Cada cuadro de la casa había sido desgarrado de su lugar. Según Kouichi papá no había querido dormir en ese lugar destrozado por una loca que había sido capaz de maltratarme, por eso mamá y la abuela le ofrecieron alojamiento en casa pero papá no acepto. Desde que llego había estado durmiendo en un cuarto de hotel y según era mi sospecha debía ser el mismo cuarto de hotel en el que habíamos estado antes.

Cuando me dieran de alta tendría que convencer a papá para volver donde mamá o en todo caso volver a reconstruir nuestra casa. Iba a pasar buen tiempo hasta dejarla antes que pasara el huracán por ahí pero en medio de todo si podía hacerlo.

Más tarde llegaron los chicos por mi cuarto para saludarme por que como dijo Takuya ya hacía un mes que no veía mi cara. Yo también los había extrañado un montón por que no habíamos podidos hacer grupo en clase y no habíamos podido conversar. Entre todos trataron de hacerme reír cosa para nada complicada por que eso era lo que me hacía falta… reír… que bien se sentía.

Pero la visita de mis amigos no fue la única sorpresa agradable que recibí. Mi mamá ya me había comentado que Tomoko trabajaba ahí ahora y para la noche recién tuvo tiempo de ir a verme. Sentía que en medio de todo algo de bueno había tenido la experiencia de estar en ese lugar por que sino jamás hubiera podido conocer a Tomoko. Ella me contó como me había encontrado de nuevo en ese lugar y que parecía que yo iba persiguiéndola acaparando accidentes y desgracias.

-"Me alegro que ya estes bien. Me asustaste mucho esta vez!"

-"Lo lamento… espero que no vuelva a ocurrir"

-"No creo que vuelva a pasar" – papá hizo su aparición en el lugar. No lo veía desde la tarde – "Parece que Yoshie no volverá por que salió del país… tampoco creo que se vuelva a aparecer por aquí" – papá parecía satisfecho por eso pero a la vez notaba cierta tristeza en su voz… él en medio de todo la quería bastante.

-"Se va a quedar con Kouji a pasar la noche señor? Por que no tiene la necesidad de hacerlo… yo estoy de guardia ahora y siempre estaré echándole un ojo" – no sé por que tuve la impresión de ver cierto rasgo de coloración en las mejillas de Tomoko pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro de eso… podría ser?

-"Ya había echo planes para acompañarlo hoy… no te preocupes…?" – papá hizo un gesto con su mano como para que ella le dijera su nombre

-"Se llama Tomoko papá… ella era la enfermera del lugar donde estuve… si no fuera por ella de repente aún seguiría ahí"

-"Ya veo…Muchas gracias Tomoko. No tengo palabras para agradecerle"

-"No se preocupe… no fue nada" – mis ojos no se equivocaron… ese no era el color rosado natural de Tomoko. Si bien todavía era un niño ya tenía idea de ciertas cosas y esta situación era definitivamente una de esas.

-"Papá… Tomoko no ha cenado y seguro que tu tampoco… por que no van un rato a la cafetería y comen algo? Yo quiero descansar un rato" – me acomode como para empezar a dormir. Sentía sus ojos en mí pero no me importó… prefería descansar un poco por que había recibido muchas visitas durante el día.

-"Esta bien… Tomoko aceptas la invitación?" – con algo de vergüenza logró aceptar… ahora solo tenía que esperar algo de tiempo haber que noticias salían…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa noche dormí muy tranquilo aunque sentí que mi papá entró en mi habitación algo tarde y como no tenía reloj no podía saber cuanto tiempo habían estado cenando y que cosa comieron pero seguro que me podría enterar de eso tarde o temprano.

A la mañana siguiente era día laboral por lo que papá y todo el mundo estarían trabajando. Las únicas que podían hacerme compañía eran mi abuela y Tomoko. La abuela llego muy temprano y tomo desayuno conmigo. Poco a poco volvía a tolerar la comida y como bien dijo Tomoko todo estaba en mi ánimo y en las ganas que tenía de recuperarme y ahorita no había otra cosa que más quisiera.

Mi mañana fue por demás tranquila. Papá me había dejado un televisor portátil para que no me aburriera tanto y unas cuantas revistas para que me mantuviera informado pero las revistas no tenían la información que yo quería saber… No fue sino hasta la tarde en que pude conversar con Kouichi que al parecer habían ciertas noticias.

-"Fue muy extraño… papá llamo temprano a casa para decir que te estaba dejando solo y para preguntar quien vendría a estar contigo en la mañana mientras el trabajaba. Mamá le dijo que iría la abuela hasta que ella llegara pero le pidió a papá que viniera para darle su almuerzo… tu sabes a mamá no le gusta la gente mal alimentada"

-"Si lo sé pero que fue lo raro?" – Sabía que Kouichi me pondría las cosas largas para acaparar toda mi atención, siempre había sido así a la hora de contar historias o capítulos de las series… era algo así como su hobbie.

-"No comas ansias" – se rió – "Yo estaba saliendo para el colegio cuando papá llego a la casa en el carro. Entró nos saludo y salió… yo también salí con él y mamá desde luego para desearme buen día en el colegio y adivina que….!"

-"Que?" – más o menos podía intuir lo que me iba a decir pero quería escucharlo de alguien más

-"Tomoko estaba en el carro! Mamá por supuesto se acerco a saludarla…"

-"Y que dijo papá?"

-"Pues que la iba a llevar a su casa por que tenía que descansar ya que le había tocado guardia. Tomoko nos saludo normalmente y los dos me llevaron hasta el colegio. Tomoko es una gran persona… tiene historias muy interesantes de fantasmas y aparecidos…"

-"Y que más te parece?" – le di una miradita a Kouichi y el se me quedo mirando… al parecer la había captado muy lento

-"Sabía que tu tenías algo que ver en todo esto… cuéntame lo que hiciste!" – nos empezamos a reír y así como el me había contado lo que vio en la mañana yo lo conté lo que hice en la noche.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Con mi suerte quede libre del hospital para el fin de semana. Papá vino a firmar los papeles y a recogerme en el carro. Me trajo ropa nueva que se había tenido que probar Kouichi y mis zapatillas. Era un alivio salir de ahí por que el olor a hospital jamás fue mi favorito, ahora lo que quería era oler a aroma a casa y no tenía exactamente una idea clara hacía donde iba el carro. A lo lejos vi la casa de nuevo… por fuera se veía limpia…. Papá habría hecho la limpieza?

Bajamos del carro para entrar por la puerta que estaba entreabierta. La casa ya no tenía muebles tan finos como antes pero por lo menos tenía muebles. La cocina era lo que más había quedado en pie por que estaba tal y como la recordaba. El comedor tenía una mesa mediana y unas cuatro sillas. La escalera ya no tenía la alfombra que la cubría y tampoco estaba el espejo de la entrada.

-"Puedo subir a dejar mis cosas?" – papá me dio permiso para subir. Quería ver mi cuarto así que subí casi saltando los escalones. El cuarto estaba bien iluminado por las ventanas abiertas. La cama era nueva al igual que el velador y el escritorio, por lo demas mi cuarto estaba vacío.

-"Creo que tenemos que comenzar desde cero…"

-"Si… pero no importa verdad?" – no me importaba mucho ahora – "Que es esa caja?"

-"Son las cosas que te quitaron en ese lugar… recién las mandaron ayer… creo que esta todo aunque sería bueno que lo revisaras solo para estar seguros no?" – revise y estaba todo lo que me acordaba. Algunas de mis ropas favoritas, mi celular, mi gameboy, algunos libros y cuadernos, el uniforme del lugar que era lo que más me había gustado por que esa tonalidad de azul me quedaba muy bien.

Papá me dejo en mi cuarto a solas para arreglar mis cosas pero al poco tiempo fue Kouichi quien vino a buscarme…

-"No sabía que estabas aquí!"

-"Y que te hace pensar que no estaría aquí en un día como hoy? Bueno… te venía a llamar para almorzar" – Kouchi me agarro del brazo y me empezó a jalar hacia las escaleras. Bajamos y entramos por la cocina hasta la terraza. Había una mesa en el jardín y el olor a carne asada estaba en toda la cuadra… no me había puesto a oler e lugar con detenimiento.

La abuela había puesto su pastel en el centro de la mesa y Tomoko su ensalada de vegetales que siempre me había contado que era lo que mejor sabía hacer. La carne estaba deliciosa pero lo más bonito fue que mi familia a pesar que estaba algo desmembrada estaba ahora junta… para mi Tomoko ya era parte de mi familia…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Bueno técnicamente aquí termina la historia aunque en mi cabeza tengo un pedacito más pero no estoy segura de querer hacerlo… es más o menos como siguieron las cosas pero creo que ya no viene mucho con lo que es el título… de repente lo podría poner como prólogo… ustedes que dicen? Estoy abierta a sugerencias nn

Como habrán podido leer y comparando con otros capítulos esta ha estado bastante alegre y no he hecho sufrir a nadie… no es que me este ablandando es que simplemente me sentía de buen humor y como que ya le tocaba algo de felicidad a Kouji verdad?

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y no me maten por el simple final… me gustaría recibir comentarios o reviews como quieran llamarlos con amenazas de muerte o con alguna palabra de ánimo…. XD

Bueno ahora si me quito por que quiero avanzar con las demás cosas que tengo programadas y como que ya estoy algo atrasada con las demás entregas XD


End file.
